


Phan Christmas Marathon

by DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 44,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper/pseuds/DestielPhanCaleo_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day until December 25th, starting December 14th, I will upload a one-shot phanfiction. It varies from smut to angst to fluff, so that's why it's rated mature. If it's a phanfiction that I wrote several chapters for I will upload them all on the same day just at different times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Right, a/n, whatever. Everyday, from now till Christmas I will put up a phanfic. If it's longer than a chapter than I will put up all the chapters on one day just at separate times. At 10:00pm Eastern Time is when I'd update, if not then I'm sorry. If I ever forget to update I have friends who will be massively upset and give me hell about it so... yeah, that's covered. The main ship or pairing, whatever-same thing, is Phil Lester/Dan Howell~Phan but there might be Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori~Kickthestickz. Um, if you have any questions just leave them in the comments below (wow, I sound like a YouTuber...) or just send me a message, whatever works. If you have a prompt you want me to write then just ask away and I will try my best. Um, what else was I going to say? Oh, right, if you see a prompt that has no dedication to-like, I said it was from so and so-and it's yours then just tell me and I will dedicate it to you and say it's your prompt. But for most, I think I know where I got them from. Right, that was it, I believe, enjoy! And Merry Christmas or if you celebrate it-Hanukkah. But this is for Christmas-ya know-the 12 Days Of Christmas thing so... sorry, if you don't celebrate Christmas. But you can be like my friend and celebrate both. It's unfair. Sorry, got off track! Merry Christmas and/or Happy Hanukkah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Also, about the relationship tag things (IDK), I put Dan/Chris, Phil/Chris, Dan/PJ and Phil/PJ because hey, you-nor I-never know what pairing might come up in these next few Phanfics. I might out some firestickz (Ummmm… I don't know what the ship name is.) or amazingkick (again, I don't know the actual ship name) so yeah. It isn't certain but there can be a possible time in one of my one-shots where it isn't Dan and Phil. Eventually there will be Phan, don't worry.


	2. December 14th-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11: 2009!Dan trying to forget about Phil as he makes out with his classmate, convincing himself that it's better to give up all hopes of dating his idol, and then suddenly his computer dings and it's something stupid like "I love lions" but it's enough and Dan's mind goes blank because wow Phil by: phanfictionprompts at Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post the is the 14th but I fell asleep as it was loading, you know, for me to preview it, so yeah… sorry. You can read it on Wattpad if you want. My username is Caleo_Shipper, find the one named Phan Christmas Marathon and there ya go. Enjoy!

Dan’s POV:

I place my hand on his cheek and use the other to support me as I kiss him.

He reaches up and tangles his hands in my hair.

I lean forward more causing him to fall back against the pillows.

As I do so, my mind keeps drifting to Phil Lester, who, you may not know, is a YouTuber and is pretty much my idol.

I try to keep my thoughts here, in Wokingham, England, with my classmate and current boyfriend because it’s not like Phil would ever be my boyfriend.

I bite said boyfriend’s bottom lip and he immediately grants me entrance.

I’m about to make the kiss deeper when my computer dings suddenly.

“Shi-” I start then sigh, trying to calm my racing heart from the sudden jump scare and lean back.

“What is it?” Santiago, or Connor as he likes to go by his middle name since British people can’t pronounce his name “correctly”, asks, grinning slightly.

“I don’t know…” I mutter, getting up and walking over to my computer on the other side if the room.

I sit at the chair in front of the desk and wake up the screen.

**Message from: Phil Lester**

_I love lions._

I stare at the screen for a few seconds.

Did Phil Lester just interrupt my make-out session with my boyfriend to tell me he loves lions, which, I already know because he has said it a million times before!

Connor gets up and stands behind me, crouching down and placing his head on my shoulder, staring at the screen.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, I guess he thought that from the look on my face.

“Nothing, just…” My voice trails.

“Who’s Phil Lester?” He asks me.

I glance at him, a grin tugging on my lips.

“Jealousy is a nice color on you Con.”

“I’m not jealous!” Connor protests, standing up, his face turning red.

I spin the chair around, it’s one of those chairs that you’d see in office cubicles but the smaller version, and face him, grinning still.

“Phil is just a friend of mine that I met a few years back, there’s nothing to worry about Con.” I place my hands on his cheeks and pull him towards me, kissing him lightly.

He makes a sound of disbelief at me but I ignore it.

“I have to go anyways,” Connor mutters.

“Aw, why?” I whine.

“Mum wants me home early to meet some of her friends sons that are apparently my age.” Connor doesn’t look happy about having to go.

“Aw,” I hold out my arms to him and he accepts the hug. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I have to,” he says without much effort to sound like he’s even trying.

“No,” I tell his hair.

Connor chuckles before disentangling himself from my arms.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.”

“Bye,” I say sadly.

He grins and gives me one last kiss goodbye.

“Love you,” he says softly.

I force the next three words out.

“Love you, too.”

He smiles at me before leaving.

I spin the chair around and immediately start to type Phil’s response.

_Really? “I love lions”? I already know that Phil! You just interrupted something and my boyfriend had to leave. Nice going man._

I hit enter, fuming slightly, and wait until it says “read,” under the message to relax slightly.

My computer dings again.

_Whoops, sorry, what’d I interrupt?_

“What’d I-like hell if I’m telling him.” I mutter, typing as I speak.

_Something, now, is there something you’d like to speak about or just leave it at, “I love lions”?_

_Uh, I dunno, do you wanna Skype?_ He responds with.

Rolling my eyes, I call Phil who answers almost immediately.

Phil’s wearing a purple T-shirt with yellow, randomly angled and placed, lines all over it.

“What’d I interrupt,” he asks.

I can’t keep my face from flushing.

“Hey Dan, is that you’re boyfriend’s jacket?” He asks, trying to look behind me.

I turn around and see Connor’s jacket draped over the side of my bed.

“Shit, he forgot it again.” I mutter.

“Where is he?” He asks.

It seems as though he was trying to keep his voice the same but you could tell it was slightly deflated.

I glanced at him curiously, before looking back at the jacket, sighing.

“His mum wanted him to go home so he could meet some of her friend’s children that were his age.”

I turn back to look at Phil who was staring at me.

My face flushed again and I glanced reflexively to the right.

My phone, this time, dings and I jump again.

“What the hell? Is it ‘Scare The Hell Out Of Dan’ Day or something?” I mutter pulling out my phone from my backpack which was laying on the floor, waiting to be tripped over.

It was a message from Connor.

_Hey, I left my jacket at your house, is the door still open?_

_Yeah_ , I respond with.

He doesn’t say anything back so I place my phone on the desk and look back at Phil.

“Who was it?”

I sigh. “Connor, asking about his jacket.”

Phil grins.

“Ironically.”

I chuckle as Phil fixes, or tries to anyways, his almost mane-like hair.

Today, as per usual, it’s poofed up around his head and has little bits spiking upwards making it look like a bad case of bedhead.

Which, essentially, is what it is but Phil says he tries to fix it but it just ends up going back.

“Dan, when are we going to me-”

“Hey,” Connor enters the room and cuts Phil short.

Phil looks up and stares at Connor, who has longish, dark brown, curly hair, light brown skin due to his spanish ethnicity and wild, dark brown eyes that have always fascinated me. They were a few mere shades from being all black, you can hardly see his pupils unless you shine a light in his eyes.

“Hey Santi-”

“Don’t. Even. Try. It.” Connor holds up his hand.  
I grin, standing up and walking over to him.

“Oh, yeah? What if I do?”

He glares at me.

I grin and press a light kiss to his lips.

He tugs in my hair and I pull back, looking at him quizzically.

He coughs slightly, glancing to the left of me where Phil was staring awkwardly at some place in his room.

“Oh yeah, right.” I mutter, stepping back.

Santiago Connor Castillo, his mother being a hispanic woman who had moved to the U.K. a few years after meeting her soon-to-be husband as he was on a business trip to the U.S.

They named their son after Mrs. Castillo’s brother who had passed away a few years back. The only difference being the middle name which the father insisted on him having some English name somewhere.

Mrs. Castillo, although she is married, still goes by her maiden name instead of going by Mrs. Smith.

Anyways, Connor went to grab his jacket and as he slipped it on, he walked back to me and reached up, leaving a light kiss on my lips.

I smile down at him.

He grins and steps back.

“So, this is Phil?” He looks at Phil who look shocked and slightly afraid.

“Uh, yeah.” I say, confused as to where he was going at with this.

Santiago walks up to my computer and sits down on the seat.

Phil leans back as though he were getting in his personal space.

I stand behind Connor and crouch down so Phil can see my face.

“Hello Phil,” Santiago says, his voice in between sounding british and hispanic which is an odd mix, to be honest.

“Uh, hello.” Phil says, his Northern accent sounding far different to Connor’s.

“So, I’d like to know how you and Dan met.”

“Oh no,” I groan. “This is what you’re going on about again?” I ask.

Connor just glances up at me before resting his attention on Phil.

I shake my head.

“Uh, we met through social media and then we started talking and we got to know each other and started talking through Skype, like this.”

“Hmm…” Connor loops his curls around his finger. “When?”

“Uh, about three or so years ago.”

Connor raises his dark eyebrows at me.

I glance to the right, not enjoying this interrogation.

“How do you feel about Dan?” He asks, slipping into a spanish accent, which I normally find adorable but the words coming out of his mouth aren’t adorable.

I glare at him as he continues to stare at Phil, smirking slightly.

“I don’t understand what you’re asking.” Phil says, clearly uncomfortable with this.

“How much do you like Dan,” he asks, Spanish mixed with British.

“Um, a lot,” It sounds like Phil is asking. “He’s my friend.”

I interrupt before he can continue. “Okay, that was nice meeting each other but Con, you have to go. Your mum’s waiting, remember?” I point to the door.

Connor gets up, grinning, and gives me a light kiss before leaving.

“Love you!” He calls out.

I roll my eyes and sit back down.

“Sorry about that,” I mutter to Phil.

Phil shrugs. “It’s fine.”


	3. December 14th-1.25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter, sorry.

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Time Skip (A few days later)/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_ **

Phil’s POV:

“Hey Phil.” Dan says, smiling widely at me through the screen.

“Hey.” I say, smiling back.

“So…” He sighs deeply, still smiling.

That just reminds me of what’s happening and causes me to smile even more.

“I can’t wait.” I say, rubbing my hands together in anticipation.

He chuckles.

“Me neither.”

“Is Connor coming?” I ask, trying to keep my tone light but I think Dan can tell.

“No, he didn’t want to come. Do you want him to?” He asks.

“No, just-just asking.” I say, glancing behind my computer to see my friend Charlie standing by the doorway, his arms crossed.

“Hey, Dan?” I ask glancing between Charlie and Dan.

“Yeah?” He asks, worry flitting across his face.

“I think…” My voice trails off slightly. “I have to go, can I, uh, call you later, before the flight?” I say and Charlie’s face hardens even more.

“Uh, yeah sure, are you okay? Is there anyth-”

“Yeah, I’m fine I just need to…” My voice trails off again as I fail at looking at Dan as I speak.

“I need to go, I’ll see you in a bit.” I try to smile but it’s weak and Dan, who had already noticed the sudden drop in my mood, looks even more worried and slightly confused.

“Uh, okay, bye.”

“Bye,” I say, sighing.

Once the computer says the call has ended I close my laptop.

“So you’re really leaving?” Charlie says, his tone flat and sounding a bit annoyed.

“Y-yeah.” I say, unable to handle to tension in the air.

I stand up and walk towards Charlie, standing in front of him.

Charlie just glares up at me, scowling slightly as our height difference comes into play.

“Charlie?” I say quietly.

Charlie exhales through his nose, looking away.

“What?” He says, his tone not changing in any way.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper.

Charlie glances at me irritably before fixing his gaze on the wall.

I shift so I’m blocking his view.

“Charlie, I’m sorry, is there anything I can do-”  
“Don’t go.” He says, looking up at me with a slight bit of hope mixed in with the irritability.

“I-I can’t…”

“You can’t? You can’t? You mean, you don’t want to and you won’t?” He steps back, looking slightly betrayed.

“I’m sorry Charlie,” I whisper, trying to keep tears from springing to my eyes. I hate having to do his to my friend.

“No, you aren’t.” He said, and on that final note, he turned on his heel and left.

I wanted to stop him, tell him I wasn’t going to go but that’d be a lie and there was really nothing else I could comfort him with.

I groan slightly, closing the door silently behind Charlie who had disappeared into somewhere, probably his room down the hall.

I sit on the edge of my bed, trying to calm my racing thoughts, but then remember of many… events that took place on this bed and immediately jump up.

I grab my coat, slip on some shoes, grab my phone and wallet, and leave my room.

I ignore Sarah who is calling my name and walk out the door.

I exit the building, trying to think of somewhere I can go and Dan’s face pops into my head.

Sighing, I turn right down the street and head to the park, where I just try to clear my thoughts and wait for time to pass by.

An hour later, after having circled the park about three times and sat down on a bench in front of a water fountain, I get up and head back.

As I walk up the stairs, I check the time and see I have an hour left until I leave.

I spend it in my room, making sure I packed everything I’d need for the weekend trip and change into a fresh pair of light blue jeans and a baby blue shirt with white small, oddly crescent shaped things all over it.

I pull on my thick, black jacket and button it up, pulling the hood over my head. After putting a pair of dark blue, converse, high tops I grab my two backpacks full of everything I packed.

I walk to Sarah’s room and knock on the door.

“Come in!” She yells.

I open it silently and stand by the door, waiting until she turns around and looks up.

“Oh Phil,” she says quietly, hands over her mouth.

I don’t say anything.

“Why?” She asks.

“I’m sorry,” I say, annoyed that I have to keep saying this.

“I know you are Phil, but couldn’t you have stayed with Charlie, I mea-”

I can’t take it anymore. I turn on my heel, ignoring, for the second time today, Sarah calling my name, and walk out, shutting the door behind me.

Anger rippling through me, I walk out and on the street call a taxi.

Why can’t people understand, I am really sorry I don’t feel the same about Charlie as I do Dan and I hate having to leave him and I hate making him feel sad and whatnot but I can’t do anything. I love Dan and however they may try to keep me from him I will keep loving him.

I sit in the back of the taxi silently, just mulling in my thoughts.

I pay the taxi driver however much he asked, not really paying attention, and step out of the cab.

I shoulder my bags and head towards doors to the airport.

I have my tickets and my I.D. in my hand when I walk towards the booth, handing the smiling lady it.

I try to smile back but it’s not as friendly as I had hoped and you can tell I’m in a bad mood.

She hands me back my things, smiling and telling me to have a good trip.

I thank her, nodding slightly, and walk past the security detector things.

After having boarded the plane, I choose a seat in the back and sit nearest the window.

I put my earphones in and fall asleep to Muse.

The plane lands in Wokingham, where Dan lives, about three hours later.

I get woken up from the sudden jumps the plane takes and open my eyes to see the plane descending onto the landing strip.

I grab my bags and, once the plane has landed and I have gotten off, head to street where I call a taxi.

It takes me to the location Dan texted me, his house.

Anticipation brims in me and adrenaline courses through me, sending butterflies in my stomach.

My hands begin to sweat and it makes it more difficult to open the door once the taxi stops and I’ve payed him.

As the taxi spurs away behind me, I stare up at the building.

This is where I’m going to spend two days of my Spring Break in.

Along with Dan, I am in university but I’m about to graduate, Dan has just started uni, and we both have two weeks to ourselves before we go back.

I try to calm my racing heart as I walk up the cement pathway to their door.

I stand in front of it for a minute or two before gathering the nerve the knock.

Silence.

I begin to sweat even more as I reach up to knock again.

Just as my knuckles will make contact with the door it swings open and a smiling woman who looks to be in her mid-thirties opens the door.

She has brown hair that reaches her shoulders and light skin, although it has more color than mine, that’s for sure,

Behind her stands a man with dark brown, curly hair and a very intimidating look to him.

He isn’t necessarily all thick and burly but he isn’t scrawny and does look like he could beat you to a pulp.

With those happy thoughts racing through my head, I wave slightly.

“Hello, my name is-”

“Aw!” The woman says before attacking me with a hug. “We know who you are honey, Dan has told us all about you!” She exclaims.

“Yeah, you should hear him sometimes.” A young, male voice says and it takes me a second to recognize it as not being the father’s voice.

Once the lady lets me go, still keeping me at arm's length as she places her hands on her shoulders, I glance up and see a boy.

He looks like Dan but younger, his hair is shorter and his nose and face are rounder. His eyebrows were thinner and his lips seemed to be bigger than Dan’s. He has the same color hair as Dan and, if I asked I bet he’d say, his hair is naturally curly but he straightens it.

I chuckle, slightly breathless, at his comment.

“Oh dear, but Dan isn’t home yet.” Mrs. Howell says, at least I’m pretty sure it’s his mum, I could be wrong.

“Where is he?” I ask, my eyes flicking between her and the boy.

“I think he went to Connor’s, right Mum?” The boy says.

Mr. Howell then looks absolutely confused.

“Connor?” He asks.

“Yeah, Connor, his boyfriend Dad.” Dan’s brother roll his eyes.

“Boyfrie-then who’s he?” He points a finger at me.

“Marcus! How rude of you!” Mrs. Howell gasps.

I hold up my hands. “It’s fine, I understand.” I say.

“He’s ‘just a friend.’” The boy says, using quotation marks as he says, “just a friend,” which leads me to believe is something Dan said.

“Huh,” Mr. Howell rubs his jaw. “Well then, I thought he had dumped Connor and gone with him. Hm, I don’t understand my son sometimes.”

“Hey!” Dan’s voice rings out from behind me.

Eyes wide, I turn around and see Dan.

Holding hands with Connor.

My heart sinks, like always when I see him with Connor.

“I’m right here ya know!” He says, his face red with embarrassment even though he was yelling as though upset.

“Sorry honey, your Dad just didn’t know.” Mrs. Howell apologizes.

Dan sighs.

“Whatever, Adrian, show Phil to the guest room please.” Dan says.

Adrian, the boy who looks to be around 12 or so years old, leans off the wall and gestures towards the stairs that he just came from.

“If you’ll follow me.” He said.

After glancing at Dan once more, I hoist my bags a bit higher and follow Adrian up the stairs.

He turns right once we reach the top.

He points to a door on the right side of the hall.

“That’s the guest room, there’s Dan’s room,” he points to the one across from the guest room on the left side of the hall. “That’s my room,” he points to the end of the hall at the only door there. “There’s a bathroom in your room so no need to worry about that and if you need anything just ask.”

“Thank you,” I say, surprised at how polite he is.

He smiles at me, and he looks even more like Dan as he does so, his dimples showing, and nods.

“I’ll be downstairs,” he says.

I nod and he walks away, back down the hall and the stairs.

I open the door to see a sky blue room with a double bed against the left wall.

On the right there is an empty desk that would normally have a computer on it.

Against the other side of the room, right below the window, is a drawer for clothes.

As I close the door behind me I notice a mirror is on the back of it.

I set my stuff by the drawer and just sit on the edge of the bed, staring out the window, just thinking.

I hear footsteps going up the stairs and I get up and start to unpack.

I’m pulling out my computer when the door opens.

I look up to see Dan, minus Connor this time, standing at the doorway.

I don’t say anything, just get up and stare back at him.

After a few moments Dan runs towards me and I open my arms in time for him to be engulfed by them, wrapping his arms around my neck and hiding his face in my neck.

“Phil,” he sighs.

“Dan.” I say, sure he can feel my heart beating deafeningly in my chest.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” He says quietly.

I chuckle, “Neither can I, honestly.”

He pulls back, just staring at me, almost as if trying to memorize my face.

“You sound even more Northern in real life than you do through Skype.”

“What, is Skype fake life then?” I ask, grinning.

Dan laughs, “Yeah, it is.” He rolls his eyes before stepping back.

“Sorry I was late, I was with-”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it, we were having a lovely conversation downstairs anyways.”

Dan rolls his eyes again.

“Well, I’ll let you get unpacked, if you need me I’ll be downstairs, don’t be afraid to ask for anything.” He says, sounding like his brother did when he showed me up here.

I nod, unable to wipe the smile from my face. “Okay, thank you.”

He nods before turning around and heading back down stairs.

I set my computer and charger on the desk.

I put my clothes in a drawer, I didn’t bring that much anyways, and take off my shoes, setting them beside the drawer.

After a few seconds, I head downstairs and walk past the entryway and go right.

I stop at the threshold into the room.

Dan, Connor and Adrien are sitting on the couch in front of me, their backs to me.

To the left of the couch is a armchair and to the right is an even smaller couch.

On the far right side if the room is a kitchen, separated to the living room by a long counter.

“Oh, hello dear, I was just about to go and call you, dinner’s almost ready.”

I glance out the big windows on the left of the living room, looking out onto the street, and see that the sun is lower in the sky than I remember.

Dan turns and sees me.

“Hey, come, sit, we’re watching Doctor Who.”

“Shit!” Adrian says all of a sudden.

“Adrian!” Mrs. Howell gasps.

“I have homework to do!” Adrian says, ignoring Mrs. Howell.

“Then go do it, smart ass.” Dan says.

“Dan.” Mrs. Howell says sternly.

Dan rolls his eyes and Adrian runs past me to his room.

“Come on Phil!” Dan calls.

After a few second’s hesitation, I walk towards around the back of the couch and sitting where Adrian was.

“Have you seen Doctor Who before?” Connor asks from the other side of the couch.

“Yeah,” I say.

“All of it?” Connor asks.

“All that’s been out.” I say.

“Oh good, now we don’t have to explain anything.” Connor says, his accent slipping into spanish, and faces the TV again.

“Wow Con, you’re so rude sometimes.”

Connor grins up at Dan, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

I act like I hadn’t seen that and focus on the TV.

A few minutes later Mrs. Howell walks out of the room with a plates in her arms.

I twist in my seat and ask, “Need help Mrs. Howell.”

She smiles, “Not enjoying hanging out with the boys?”

“Not really, I’ve already seen this a million times with my boyf- I mean, friend.” My face goes red as Dan look at me, wide eyed.

Mrs. Howell’s eyebrows raise but she doesn’t say anything.  
“Sure, if you want.”

I gratefully get up and help her set up the table which is at the other side of the entryway, to the right when you first come in.

I try to ignore every look Dan gives me as I pass by, trying to make eye contact with me.

Once the table is set up Mrs. Howell thanks me.  
“I wish Dan and Adrian were more like you.” She said suggestively.

“Yeah yeah,” Dan said from the living room.

I back at Mrs. Howell.

“Can you get Adrian, tell him it’s time for dinner?” She asks.

“Yeah sure.”

“Thank you.” She says.

I nod before walking up the stairs to Adrian’s room.

At least, I _thought_ it was Adrian’s room.

“Shit,” I mutter after accidentally opening Dan’s room’s door.

I take a step back, about to close it, when I feel hands covering my mouth.

Panicking, I grab one of the assailant’s hands and pull on it causing them to be in front of me and pin them against the wall.

It’s Dan.

His eyes are wide as they stare at me.

“God Dan, don’t do that to me.” I say, inhaling deeply.

“Since when can you do _that?_ ” He asks once I let him go.

I shrug, I didn’t even know I could do it.

“Well, I came up here to make ask you something.”

Dread forms in the pit of my stomach.

“Who’s Charlie?” He asks.

I sigh, looking to the left where Adrien’s room is.

“No one.” I say.

“You said he was your boyfr-”

“He isn’t.” I say quietly. “Anymore.”

Dan’s look of defiance changes to sympathy.

“Don’t.” I say, holding up a hand, already able to tell what he’s going to say. “I’m the one who ended it.”

Dan doesn’t have anything to say to that.

I turn to Adrian’s room and knock on the door.

Adrian answers it a few moments later.

“Huh, so you can’t tell how much Dan fancies you, it seems.”

My face goes red and I glance behind me but Dan isn’t there.

“What?” I ask.

“Dan fancies you more than Connor, he told me he’s just with Connor because he can’t have you. Well, it’s not word-for-word, what he said but that pretty much sums it up.” He shrugs.

I can’t think of anything to say.

“Um, dinner’s ready.” I say.

Adrian laughs.

“What’d I-”

“Nothing, you’re just so naïve.” He says, walking past me and to the dining room.

“How do you even know what na-”

“Naïve means?” He glances back at me as he walks. “I’m not stupid either.”

I open my mouth to say something but can’t think of anything.

I walk into the dining room and see that everyone has already sat down.

“Where’s-”

“He had to go, his mum called.” Dan says, already knowing what I’m going to say.

Nodding, I go around the table and sit beside Dan, which is the only available  seat.

Well, there are two available seat but I’d rather sit beside Dan than Adrian, no offense Adrian.

“Phil dear?” Mrs. Howell asks, looking at me.

“Yes?” I say, looking up from my food.

“How did you and Dan meet exactly, Dan has never told me.”

I smile and Dan just rolls his eyes, continuing to eat his food, which, like everyone else, is spaghetti with meat sauce, french bread and a drink. I had a coke while Dan, the five year old he is, had chocolate milk.

“Uh, well, we met on the internet. We kinda started talking after that and we became friends.” I shrug.

“That’s adorable,” Mrs. Howell says.

I grin slightly, eating a bit of my food.

“Why did you decide to spend Spring Break over here?” She asks.

“Uh, I’m only here for two days, then I have to go back.”

She looks confusedly at her son. “I thought…” Her voice trails off. “Never mind.” She mutters, going back to her food.

Nodding slightly, I go back to eating.

Adrien and Mr. Howell are talking about something, most likely Mr. Howell asking Adrien what had happened today at his school.

I don’t really remember what they were talking about, I forgot pretty much most of dinner as it was just a blur of food and small talk in my memory.

 

 


	4. December 14th-1.50

Currently though, I am sitting at the edge of Dan’s bed, the very same bed I would see Dan sitting on when we were Skyping. Normally when we’d Skype, it’d be daytime so the curtains would be open and the sunlight would stream in through the windows. Now, though, it is already past sunset and we have his bedside lamp on. We’re too lazy to get up and have to flip the switch to turn on the light or, off when the time would come for it to be necessary to do so.

“O-kay.” Dan says as he flops onto the center of the bed, kind of, beside me.

I twist slightly so I can look down at him.

“What do you want to do?” He asks.

“What can we do?”

“Um…” Dan glances at the bed and then up at me, almost involuntarily-it seems, and then his face flushes red.

“Dan..?” I ask. “What are you thinking about?”

“N-nothing.” He hastily looks away.

I edge closer toward him at the center of the bed and place my hand lightly under his chin.

“Dan…” I say, unsure if I’m asking or just saying his name to say it.

He looks up at me with big, brown eyes.

“What did you have in mind?” I say, my voice crescendoing to a whisper.

He hesitates for only a moment more until he reaches up and places his hands on my chest, sliding them upwards until they are wrapped around my neck.

He looks back into my eyes, almost as though asking for permission or something close to it.

I remove my hand and place it on his waist, shifting slightly so I’m closer to him and can lean over him easier.

He exhales slowly, lifting his legs and wrapping them around my waist.

He doesn’t break eye contact as he does so, his look so deep and emotions so raw that it makes me want to look away, but I don’t.

I meet his gaze with mine as I run my hand down his side and thigh, and then back up but this time I stop at his waist band, my finger slipping under it.

Goosebumps grow on Dan’s skin where I touch and his breath hitches as I slide my hand toward the button of his jeans.

I slowly undo his jeans, keeping my gaze locked on his so I know when to stop.

Dan bites his lip as I do so, and I can’t help but find it adorable.

I lean back, tugging on his jeans lightly, taking them off slowly.

I try to keep my eyes from his boxers and what’s pressing against them so I keep my eyes on my hands, as they slowly take off his jeans.

Once done with that, I toss his jeans lightly on the floor.

I lean forward again, this time, pressing a light kiss to his jaw line. Dan freezes and leans, ever-so-slightly, away from me but still keeps it that he isn’t really moving. If that makes any sense.

I move downwards to his neck and press even more kisses there, leaving deeper and more noticeable impressions on his skin.

Dan squirms under me.

I suck and bite at the skin now and Dan moans slightly under his breath.

That sound itself just sends more and more pleasureable pulses down me and I bite back my own moan.

Without thinking of it, I slowly rotate my hips into his, trying to cause as much friction as possible.

Dan presses his face against my shoulder, keeping his moans in the back of his throat.

It’s not enough though, it’s too quiet, so I move just a tad bit faster, my hands trailing down his sides and my fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers, just to feel the goosebumps on his skin.

Dan reaches over and tugs on my belt buckle.

After a few seconds he is able to take it off and I stop moving, watching silently as he takes off my jeans. His hands slide up, going under my shirt. Then back down where he reaches the hem of my shirt and slowly, tugs it upwards.

He’s really cautious and slow about all of it, his fingers trembling slightly, always on guard to make sure he isn’t doing anything wrong and always ready to pull back.

Once the shirt makes it over my head I lean forward again and kiss his lips lightly.

After only a few seconds shock he responds, pressing closer to me and somehow, as though in cue, we move our lips, in complete synchronization.

My hands are sliding down, just as my finger reach the hem of his shirt, about to tug on it, when light pours in the room through the-now open-door.

“Shit,” I curse under my breath.

Dan gasps, falling back against the bed and disentangling his legs from around my waist.

I sit up, twisting so I fall back against the bed beside Dan.

Dan pulls up the duvet to his chest, which isn’t necessary since he is a guy, but whatever, we’re both kind of panicking at the moment.

“Hey, Dan I was curiou-shit!” Adrien’s voice rings from the silhouette standing at the doorway. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, forget I was here! Sorry!” Adrien says quickly shutting the door behind him as he exits.

I’m sat, frozen on spot, staring at the closed door.

Dan falls back against the pillows with a loud exhale of relief.

“Should I-”

“No, please don’t go.” Dan pleads.

I try not to stare at him with wide eyes, normally you’d expect him to ask me to go.

“Look, wait.” He gets up, dragging the duvet with him as he walks towards the door.

The lock clicks and he turns around, walking back to me.

He doesn’t even waste time, he climbs into the bed and straddles me, pulling the duvet over my legs and his waist.

I was, obviously, not prepared for this because I gasp slightly and my whole body freezes, the feeling of Dan, even closer now than he was before, just shocks me completely.

Dan, this time, takes control. He presses kisses to my neck and he’s the one who grinds his hips into mine and everything else. The only difference is he’s a slight bit more aggressive-not that I’m complaining-and he’s on top of me.

I make soft moans, trying to keep them back now that I’ve remembered it isn’t just the two of us.

But Dan isn’t having it.

He takes his own shirt off, not as cautious anymore, before leaning over and leaving trails of kisses down my neck, chest and stomach. All the way to my waistband where he looks up at me, a slight bit of doubt in his eyes.

I nod slightly and Dan doesn’t hesitate.

He takes off the rest of what I was wearing, giving me only a few seconds to catch a breath before he takes in my manhood completely with his mouth.

“Shit!” I gasp, I have never cursed so much in one day.

My hands grab at his hair, almost as if it were it tether, keeping me from slipping into the waves of pleasure. I didn’t want to be a dribbling mess either.

I can’t stop the moans from escaping from my mouth, they were moderately loud, I had a tiny bit of control over myself, not enough, sadly, but some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Okay, I’m stopping it right there because (1) I have one more chapter and then this prompt thingy is done and (2) I can’t go any further without making it crappy so… yeah.))


	5. December 14th-1.75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I was tired and I accidentally fell asleep last night when I was going to post it-I mean, I was literally waiting for it to load and I fell asleep. I'm so sorry, so here it is-a day late.

Dan’s POV:

I forgot to unlock the door before we fell asleep but come on, I was tired as hell.

And, just to my luck, Connor had decided to… swing by, just to check on me.

See how I was, just be a boyfriend, one who is loyal and doesn’t sleep with someone about two hours after he left.

“Dan!”

**_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_ **

Okay, so it wasn’t that loud but it sounded like it to me.

Phil shakes my shoulder.

“Dan!” He whispers urgently.

I open my eyes slowly.

“Dan! Come on! I’m only here for a bit, I have to go soon, open up baby!”

Phil grimaces and leans away from me, searching for his clothes.

He looks massively upset, but he holds up a hand, telling me to wait.

I’m confused as to what he’s doing.

He reaches over for his clothes, pulling them on, and tosses me my boxers and a shirt.

He pushes me back, once I’ve gotten them on, and does the universal sleeping motion, tilting your head on your hands that are together almost in prayer but by your ear.

He walks towards my window and opens it just as Connor yells again, trying to cover it up with Connor’s voice.

Phil walks to me again and grabs one of my pillows and the duvet from me.

Now I’m even more confused.

He sets them in the corner of the room and promptly lays down on it, pretending to be asleep.

 _That sneaky shit._ I think, grinning slightly.

He motions to the door.

I get up just as Connor knocks again, louder this time.

“I’m going, I’m going!” I whisper yell.

Once I open the door I hold up a hand and motion to where Phil is.

“He’s asleep.” I whisper.

“Why is he here?”

“He was too lazy to go to his room once we stopped playing Minecraft.” I shrug.

“Gosh, he’s as bad as you are.” Connor mutters, shaking his head, his curls bouncing as he does so.

I chuckle, stretching my arms over my head.

“What time did you go to sleep last night?”

“Uh… I have no idea… 2 o’clock maybe?” That was the truth, before I passed out I checked the time, just out of habit, and saw it was 2:something am.

“You need to stop doing that.” Connor mutters.

“Okay Mum.” I smile.

“Hey!” Connor punches my arm lightly.

I laugh.

“I hate you sometimes.”

“No you don’t.” I say, grinning.

Connor rolls his eyes.

“Oh-hello Phil.”

I turn and see a disoriented-looking Phil sitting up from his spot on the floor.

He waves.

“Where are my glasses?” He asks, his voice deep and throaty, obvious sign of just having woken up.

“You have glasses?” Connor asks.

Phil nods, closing his eyes and stretching his arms forward.

He opens them again and looks up at us.

“Here, let me get them, you left them in the gu-your room before we ate.”

I say, heading to Phil’s/the guest room and see his glasses on the bedstand.

I walk back to see Connor, arms crossed, leaning against the wall by the door and Phil with an eyebrow raised, almost as though he were insulted and surprised by having been insulted.

“Thank you Dan,” Phil smiles warmly at me as I hand him his glasses.

I unconsciously tuck my hair behind my ear and nod.

He places them on his nose and looks up at us, not needing to squint anymore.

Phil fixes his hair.

“What time is it?”

I check my phone.  
“Twelve- _what?_ ” I look up at Connor incredulously.

“Yeah, that’s why I came, well, your mom was worried that you were in here too long plus, I’d never miss the opportunity to see my boyfriend.”

My face goes red with embarrassment even though I feel slightly sick.

Connor laughs.

“Your mom-mum, whatever, made um, she said something like brunch. I don’t understand-”

“Breakfast plus lunch equals brunch.” Phil says, standing up and pretty much towering Connor but he’s only an inch or so taller than me. “It’s the happy middle when you skip breakfast but it’s too early to have lunch.”

Phil stretches again, this time, arms over head and his shirt lifts, exposing the really pale skin of his midriff.

My face burns even more as I think of the events of last night.

Phil notices and gives me a slight grin but it vanishes once he drops his arms.

“Well, I don’t mean to sound rude but can we get food, I’m hungry.”

I smile weakly.

“Uh, yeah, you know where the kitchen is, I, uh, need to speak to Connor for a sec. If you could, uh-”

“Of course.” Phil smiles but there’s uncertainty behind it. “Take as long as you need.”

Phil then turns and walks out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

 

Phil’s POV:

I walk down the stairs of the home, trying to keep my composure, my face not absolutely red and keep from letting the events of the night before noticeable just by looking at me.

I know that they heard us, I mean, I knew they were there and I knew I should have been quiet but it wasn’t like Dan was helping nor was he, himself, trying to keep quiet.

I walk into the living room and sit at the same spot as yesterday.

Mrs. Howell is cooking food, pancakes it smells like, and Adrian is playing Minecraft on the Xbox in the living room.

As I sit down Adrian glances at me and smirks.

I groan, dropping my head in my hands.

“What?” He asks, laughing.

“You know what.” I say miserably into my hands.

“Well, there are many things that it could be.” Adrian laughs even more. “Like, when I came in or after I left, which one are you talking about?”

I bring my knees up to my chest and set my head on them as I wrap my arms around my legs.

“Both of them are horrible to think of with you, all of you, literally ten feet away.”

“Literally…” Adrian says under his breath.

“What?” I ask, looking up.

Adrian glances at me as he continues to create some kind of building in the game. Well, it’s pretty much done, it just need decorations and stuff.

“Nothing-just, you say literally different. At least from how we say it.”

“Literally?” I ask.

“Yeah, we say it li-chruh-lee. You say it lit-er-uh-lee.”

I look at him, slightly confused.

“So?”

Mrs. Howell answers.

“Their friends would always tease them for how they say it.”

“Um, irrelevant, but okay?”

Adrian chuckles.

“You said ‘literally ten feet away,” so I thought of how you pronounce it differently.”

I blink at him.

“Oh, nevermind!”

I sit up, moving my legs so I’m sitting criss-cross apple-sauce, as they used to say in primary school.

“What are you-” I start when I hear footsteps storming down the stairs, quickly followed by others.

I keep my gaze locked on the TV, trying to act as though I was completely oblivious.

That is, until Connor stepped in front of me and rose his hand in attempt to slap me, most likely.

I grab his hand, mid-air, as Dan yells, “Connor!”

I look calmly up at Connor.

“ _Pendejo_ , que crees que estás haciendo-”

“Connor! What has got-oh.” Mrs. Howell says after fully taking in the scene.

“What do you mean, ‘oh,’ are you saying you _knew?_ ” Connor asks, yanking back his hand.

Mrs. Howell says nothing.

Connor’s eyes widen.

He gives me one last look of loathing before he walks out of the room and out the front door, slamming it behind him.

A few moments later the silence is broken by Adrian.

“I take it, he didn’t handle it very well.”

“Adrian!” Mrs. Howell and Dan both gasp.

I chuckle.

“No Adrian, he took it perfectly.”

“Finally!” Adrian exclaims. “Someone with a sense of humor! Where have you been all of our lives?”

Mrs. Howell laughs and Dan merely chuckles, most likely feeling horrible from what had just happened.

We eat brunch in the dining room, this time I’m tracing little circles on Dan’s leg and Mr. Howell isn’t here, he’s at work.

When night comes Mrs. Howell secretly tells me I can sleep with Dan.

I smile and nod in response. She leans back and heads to her own room which actually on the other side of the hall.

 _We couldn’t have been that loud._ I think, chewing my lip.

I help Dan set up his bed because I was the one who ruined it.

As we lay in bed, my head on his chest and his arm around me I look up at him, waiting until he looks down.

“I’m sorry, for all of this, I really didn’t think-”

“Hush Phil, there’s no need to apologize, I’m happier now-that I’m with you.”

Dan cups my chin and leans forward, pressing a light kiss on my lips.

“Now go to sleep, or you’ll be super tired tomorrow.”

Nodding I fall asleep.

Okay, so now, you all may be wondering about tomorrow. Well, I’ll summarize it for you.

Originally, Dan would be the one who got the plane tickets but I would still pay for it.

When I payed for the tickets I didn’t notice that on the plane tickets home the plane was scheduled to leave a day before Spring Break ended.

 _That_ was why Mrs. Howell asked me why I had decided to spend all of it here on the first day I arrived.

I wasn’t mad, if anything, I was glad, I wasn’t ready to go back.

When I did, I told Charlie, upon Dan’s instructions, what had happened on my trip there.

He wasn’t very happy.

Nor was Sarah. But she was just sad, she wasn’t mad like Charlie.

I told Dan about it and he tried as hard as he could to comfort me about it. I loved that he tried and that’s all that made me feel better.

Well, I’ll leave it off at about two years later-after all the heartbreak, emotional trauma, time we wished we spent together, time we _actually_ spent together-we moved in together because then you know what goes on from there.

 

**The End! _(Of this one-shot or whatever)_**


	6. December 15th-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Prompt #20: Au, dan and phil hate each other and they live in the same foster house and one day phil walks in on dan masturbating and watches him))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as long as the other, also, if you're wondering why it says prompt #20 in the beginning it's because I have a whole bunch of prompts in my Drive, which is where I make all my Phanfics, it's easier, I think. But yeah, this one is prompt #20 in my list of prompts.

Agatha F. Neurmann was a 38 year old, married woman. She was married to Maximilian E. Neurmann. After they married in Germany, they went back home, which, for them, was the town of Nottingham, England.

She had a child once, his name was Maximilian, named after the father, but he moved out when he was eighteen a year ago.

Agatha was sad to see her son go.

Her friend had recommended before he moved that, if she wanted, she could take in foster children.

After asking why, Sally, her friend, said, then you’ll be able to have children without having to go through the baby stages and it’ll be good for the children in her care.

After discussing with Maximilian, they took two boys into their care. Even though they were close to Maximilian’s age, they wouldn’t have preferred they be any younger.

They still had Max, short for Maximilian, but he was starting Secondary School.

The two boys weren’t siblings, they didn’t even look alike, nor did they look like their German foster parents.Their names, given to them at birth by the mothers who ended up leaving them and giving them away.

Daniel James Howell and Philip Michael Lester, two 8 year old boys, who lived in the same house for half of their lives now.

Agatha never understood why but, they hated each other. She thought it was just boys being boys but no, it wasn’t that simple.

 

Phil’s POV:

Wow, we’re already half way through High school, year 11 to be exact.

Agatha, or mum, as she insist we call her, has been dreading the moment when we leave for university like Max.

Sighing, I fall back against my pillows.

I’m not saying I don’t want to stay here with her and Max, “dad,” but I’m excited to be able to go to uni.

I look to the left where the window is, staring out onto the street.

It’s bright, around midday, and the sun is shining through the clouds that try to block it.

I’m just laying here, enjoying this sudden moment of peace and quiet when I hear the music to Dan’s room cut on really loudly.

I groan, of course he had to ruin the moment, because why would he want me to be in a good mood.

Deciding I’ve already stormed to his room and yelled at him to put the music down enough for one day, I roll over and play my own music.

I choose a random radio station from Pandora and play music on my speakers that are at three corners of the room. I would have a fourth but the door is there and if it ever opened then it’d most likely break the speaker.

I try to go to that quiet, calm place in my mind again, hoping to slip into it for at least an hour more.

But I can’t, alll the noise, my music clashing with Dan’s is disruptive and I can’t think with it.

Groaning, I get up, trudging to Dan’s room.

I knock but he, obviously, can’t hear me.

I open the door, surprised to find it unlocked. Dan always locks his door because he knows I will try to come in and turn down his music.

I open the door slowly, thinking that if I’m close to the door then I’d be able to shut it before Dan shot me with a round of plastic BB Gun bullets.

I peek my head in only to quickly pull it back.

Dan was sitting on the bed.

But… he wasn’t facing the door… he was facing the opposite of the door.

Now I’m even more confused.

I open it again, this time only moving it a few inches so I can just see through it, hoping Dan doesn’t try to pull a prank on me.

I look into the room and Dan is, as I had seen earlier, facing the wall on the opposite side of the room.

I notice that the windows are drawn and the lights are off, the only source of light being the sun trying to make its way through the curtain.  in the back of my mind but don’t call it into much attention.

My eyes focus on Dan.

He’s on the edge of his bed, head tilted up to the ceiling with his hand around his-

I gasp, shutting the door.

My mind drops everything except the image of Dan.

I don’t know what compelled me to do it but I opened the door again.

I looked back into the room, Dan had shifted slightly.

His right hand had a fistfull of the duvet in its grasp. He had slouched his shoulders slightly and he was saying something.

I leaned closer, my heart racing, I think it’s from the fact that I knew I shouldn’t be doing this, this is something he would not like me seeing but I was.

“Damn…” I heard him say but the rest was drowned out by the music.

I leaned even closer, my head just barely in through the door as I crouched by the floor, trying to keep as hidden as possible.

I think he said fuck, well, all I heard was the “f” sound and he curses a lot so he most likely said fuck.

“Phil!” I heard him half moan half yell and my face goes white.

I freeze in place, thinking he had spotted me.

But no, he hadn’t.

He stops moving his hand but his body trembles as the after effects of the orgasm runs through him.

My eyes reflexively look down and see the white liquid dripping down from his…

I know it’s wrong, I shouldn’t be looking and I shouldn’t even be here but I can’t stop now.

Dan sits there for a few moments, waiting until he can move before he pulls up his boxers and jeans.

He stands up and that’s when I believe it’s my cue to go.

I shut the door silently and stand up, quickly walking to my room.

I close the door, keeping the music on, and sit up on my bed against the headboard.

I keep my hands from travelling down to my own jeans and busy myself with organizing my room, finishing my homework that I was going to do tomorrow, anything and just about everything there is possible to do in this room to keep my thoughts from Dan.

“Dan! Phil! Dinner’s ready!” Agatha yells a few hours later as I’m FaceTiming with my friend Pj.

I look at him sadly.

“Sorry, I have to go eat.”

“Aw, no, don’t go, I still need you to give me all the answers on the maths homework!”  
“Is that all you need me for? Maths homework?” I ask him, hearing Dan’s footsteps leaving his room for the first time today since breakfast.

Both Dan and I skipped lunch, I don’t know why Dan did it but I couldn’t bear the thought of being near him.

“Yes! What else are you useful for?”

“Wow, thanks Pj.”

“I’m kidding Phil, you know you’re my best friend ever and I love you!” Pj says.

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, _right._ ”

“I was kidding Phil! Please don’t leave me-I’m lonely! I also need help with Maths!”

“I have to Pj, I’m sorry, I’ll be able to talk later.”

Pj pouts, waving defeatedly.

I laugh, “Bye Peej.”

“Bye Phil.” He says sadly.

I end the call on close the lid to my laptop, which was what I was calling him on.

I head down stairs, smiling still, and walk towards the kitchen in the back of the house to the left of the bottom of the staircase.

“Woah, why are you in such a good mood?” Agatha asks as she sees me entering.

I look up, still smiling.

“No reason mum, just in a good mood is all.” I shrug, walking past her and the kitchen into the dining room.

That’s when I see Dan and all that had happened this afternoon floods back into my mind.

My face goes bright red and that’s when Dan decides to look up.

“Why is your face so red? You look like a tomato.”

My face just becomes a deeper shade of red as I resignedly walk to my seat beside him. I place my hands in my lap and look down, flinching slightly as more and more thoughts flood into my brain.

“What is wrong with you?” Dan asks, not too kindly.

“N-n-nothing.” I say, hating that I was stuttering.

“Yeah right,” Dan rolls his eyes but before he can say anything Maximilian comes in.

“Oh, hello boys, how was your day?”

I flinch, as does Dan and he looks at me confusedly.

“Fine, dad.” I say, smiling weakly.

Mr. Neurmann smiles at that.

“And you, Dan?”

“Same.” He says, forcing a smile.

“Good, good.” Maximilian says.

Agatha comes in.

“Okay, everyone, get as much as you’d like.” She set, setting a bowl of rice beside a bowl of chicken.

We have this system where we pass the food around the table.

Agatha went to get drinks so Max passed the food to Dan.

I always hate when Dan gets it before I do because sometimes he intentionally spills something on me.

As I wait for my chance Dan holds it out to me.

I take it, waiting for something to fall on me.

None of that happens, what does happen is that our hands brushed over each other and Dan quickly pulled away.

My heart rate picked up, and I tried to come up with a rational thought for it.

I can not be getting feelings for Dan, all I did was watch him-

I choke slightly on my food.

“Phil, honey, are you okay?” Agatha asks.

I nod, holding up a hand.

“Yes,” I say once I’m able to speak.

“Oh God, Phil, you had me worried.” Agatha smiles slightly.

I smile back.

Then Agatha and Max continue their conversation, I’m only partially paying attention.

Most of it is spent on Dan.

On the heat that radiates from him even though he’s about half a foot away. Of what he had done and how I hadn’t pulled away and ran to my room.

Did I… no. No.

Shaking my head slightly, I continue to eat my food.

When we’re allowed to leave, Dan gets up first and stalks off to his room.

A few moments later I get up and walk away as well, leaving Agatha and Max at the table.

It’s sad, Dan is normally such a nice person according to mum. He pretty much has the same personality as I do but he isn’t as bright and colorful as I am, she had said once when we were ten and I was crying because Dan was being so mean.

I had asked her if it was bad that I was so much into colors and stuff when he was into darker things.

No, she said, it just makes him different. That’s nothing bad.

We didn’t know that Dan was standing right outside my room, he was on his way to the bathroom when he heard his name.

He quickly went back to his room, unsure if he should be mad, sad or happy.

A few moments later, when his necessity to go to the bathroom piqued, he exited his room again, making sure we weren’t talking about him on his way there.

Now I walk back to my room and flop onto my bed. Messaging Pj because I know he’ll be able to tell that I’m not feeling okay.

It was different earlier because I hadn’t seen Dan since then but now that I have seen Dan I can’t get him out of my head.

At 9 o’clock I’m reading a book by Stephen King. When I first bought it Agatha was confused as to why I’d get something like Stephen King. She’s used to it now, thankfully.

At around half-past ten I start getting tired and shut my book, turning off the light and falling back against the bed.

My thoughts were stuck on Dan and no amount of anything could get it off him.

So that’s how I fell asleep, letting all the thoughts of Dan run through me with no constraint.

I make an effort to not move and relieve myself, keeping my hands locked firmly together on my chest.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_The Next Morning_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

((Still Phil’s POV))

I can’t take it anymore. Ever since I woke up this morning, about two hours ago, my mind has never left Dan and all that pops up is the image of him at the edge of his bed, sweat trickling down the sides of his face, his face slightly red with effort and…

I get up abruptly and storm to Dan’s room.

I enter his room, expecting him to be there but he isn’t.

“Where could he be?” I mutter.

“Who, me?” Dan’s voice sounds from behind me and I jump.

I turn quickly and see Dan standing there with a towel around his waist.

I grin, perfect.

“What the-” Dan starts but stops shorts as I step forward and pull him towards me by his arms.

I connect our lips before he can pull back-or think of pulling back.

Dan freezes for only a few moments before he shuts the door behind him with his foot and wraps his arms around me and pushing me back onto the bed in one swift motion.

I wrap my legs around his waist, not wanting to waste time.

Dan presses further into the kiss before stopping and pulling back.

“What the hell-”

I cover his mouth.

“Please, I don’t want to stop.”

Dan looks at me with wide eyes, I remove my hand and he has his mouth open slightly in shock.

“Phil, it’s not that, it’s just-since when the hell do you want to do this?” He asks, knitting his eyebrows and shifting his weight slightly.

I sigh, “Yesterday.”

“ _Yesterday?_ And it took you a whole day to make up your mind?”

“Not necessarily, it’s been like this for years but I haven’t thought of this until yesterday.” I say, surprised to find that what I’m saying is true. “Now can we, _please,_ keep going?”

Dan hesitates for a second before sighing, defeated.

“Fine,” he rolls his eyes.

I grin up at him just before he connects our lips together again.

Dan’s hands go up my thighs and reach the hem of my shirt.

He grabs the hem of it and starts tugging it upwards.

“Wait,” he says after pulling back.

I groan, falling back against the pillows.

Dan chuckles, getting up and walking towards the door.

 _“Dan,”_ I whine.

“What has gotten into you-I swear, if you make a single dirty joke about that you can leave my room right now.”

I laugh, that was exactly what I was going to do.

After glancing out into the hall, Dan shuts the door and locks it.

As he walks back he freezes, almost as if something dawned on him.

I’m about to ask him what was wrong when he climbed back into the bed.

 

**The End (Of this one-shot anyways.)**

 

 


	7. December 16th-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Ok. Phanfiction where Dan and Phil meet in a pub because they are the only two awkward dorks dressed up. Let's do this, you talented people! by: xamazingphanx at Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance. Any Spn fans may want to kill me for this or will love it. If you don't know what Spn stands for then you haven't seen it. Well, not stands for because it isn't an acronym but you get what I mean.

Dan’s POV:

It’s only a five days before Halloween and my friend Chris had decided that this year we were going to a pub.

I had looked at him like he was mad.

“What?” Chris exclaimed. “There’s nothing wrong with that! Plus, there ought to be a lot of people there, I mean, it _is_ Halloween.”

I tried to reason with him but he had already made his mind up.

Sighing, I reluctantly agreed, better both of us go than just one.

So as I decided on what to wear I came up with a great case as to why I should wear a costume- _it’s for Halloween._

So with this in mind, I got on my computer at home and bought a costume.

I, being the biggest nerd in the universe-beside Chris, that is, chose a costume that was Assassin’s Creed related. I went with the Black Flag outfit because it’s my favorite one of all of them.

A few days later a package arrived at mine and Chris’s flat.

Chris asked me what it was and I told him that I decided to put a costume on for it.

Chris looked at me for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” Was all he said.

I went back to my room and placed it on my desk.

I flopped back onto my bed, continuing to watch Attack On Titan.

The next day is when we have to go and I do not want to go. Like, I’m begging him if we can stay.

Chris is unfazed by my attempt to change his mind.

Groaning, I go and change into my costume.

Once finished I pull on my normal black shoes and walk out to meet Chris.

He’s just wearing a normal T-shirt that has some Star Wars quote on it and jeans.

“Ready now?” He asked rhetorically, it seemed, and grabbed his keys.

I stuff mine in the pocket of the costume, glad it actually has some.

I follow Chris out to the door where we walk to the lift to take us to the bottom. We exit the building and go to Chris’s car in the parking lot.

I don’t pay attention to where we’re going, I just let Chris drive as I watch the little kids run around the streets of London with their parents, going from home to home in search of candy.

We arrive at the pub a few minutes later and I stand closely by CHris as we walk in.

And as I had dreaded, no one but me was wearing a costume.

_Great, not only do I look like a nerd but now I look, ironically, stupid at the same time._

Chris gets us a seat at the counter and pull down the hood of my outfit, revealing my face to the world, however red it may be.

I have never really been here so I don’t know what to get so I let Chris order my drink for me.

My drink arrives and I tentatively take a sip of it, aware that CHris is watching me with a slight smile.

It’s strong. A _really_ strong drink, and it tastes of strawberries and something else to dilute the strawberry-like taste. It’s good and after a few more, bigger, drinks the world starts to feel a bit fuzzy.

“Dan-woah, I didn’t think it’d hit you this early.” Chris says, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I guess I was starting to sway.

I shake my head. “I’m f-fine Chris.” I say.

Chris doesn’t say anything, he just takes a big drink of his own drink that I can’t identify.

“Chris-why did we come here exactly, you didn’t nece-cessarily give me a valid reason the other da-ay.

“You really want to know?” I nod vigorously. “Well, I wamted to meet someone here.”

“Oooh, Chriisssss.” I take another big gulp of my drink. “Who is it?” I lean forward.

“Someone, he said he’d be here.”

“I wanna meet him!” I say, raising my hand as though asked who wanted to meet him and I wanted to get the person who asked attention.

“No, you are staying here, I don’t want you to be all drunk and stupid.”

I pout at Chris. “But I wanna meet him.” I take another drink and the glass is almost empty.

Chris asks for another.

“Meet someone new.”

I may be intoxicated but my fear or socializing is still there.

“No, I don’t like talking to p-people.”

“It’s okay Dan, you’ll be okay.” Chris says, glancing around.

The bartender comes up and hands me my drink. He has blue eyes that are a piercing, dark color and I find that I really like their color.

He has dark hair that curls at the ends and he looks to be in his late thirties. He has a slight tan skin color but it’s a natural tan and it’s not tan presay, it’s just darker than the normal skin color you see here in London-white as paper-it has _color_ to it, but, as I said, it’s darker than normal. I dunno, I’m thinking the alcohol must be impairing my vision.

“Hey, bartender guy!” I shout at him.

He turns, slightly startled.

“What’s your name?” I ask, my eyes trying to keep up with the world that keeps shifting around me.

“Castiel.” He says, his voice, surprisingly, having an American accent, not a British one.

I grin. “That’s an odd name.”

Castiel shrugs.

“Dan, not the bartender.” Chris says, looking at me with half-lidded eyes, the kind of look you give someone when you find what they did stupid and you’re absolutely done with them.

Castiel laughs, then some guy calls, “Bartender!”

Castiel smiles apologetically. “Sorry, I have to go.”

“It’s fine, thank you.” Chris says.  
Castiel nods before heading off to attend to the guy calling for him.

“Wait…” Chris squints at the entrance.

“You forgot your glasses again.” I say, grinning stupidly.

“Shut up,” he mutters, I’m hardly able to hear it over the music going on in the background-it’s supposed to be background music but it’s a bit loud than necessary-and the sounds of everyone speaking mixing in my ears.

“It’s him!” Chris says, grinning.

“No! Don’t leave me!” I grab his arm.

“Dan, I hate to say this but, I have to leave you alone for now.”

“Just get up and talk to the first, nice, guy you see.” He added after looking at my scared face. “It’ll be okay, if you need anything, just text me, but it has to be an emergency Dan, it can’t be something stupid.” He said sternly.

I slowly let go of his arm.

“I’ll see you later, go, have some fun for once.”

“I-”

He holds up a hand, cutting my protest short. “Bye Dan.”

I pout, hoping he’ll stay but he doesn’t, he leaves and I as I watch, he walks toward a guy with curly hair and oddly bright eyes and an even brighter smile. He didn’t look like he was English, maybe he was half English half something else.

Groaning, I turn back around.

I look around but everyone here looks really mean, like they have someone, a really annoying and horny drunk or depressed.

I sigh and stand up, giving up on socializing.

_Why the hell would Chris bring me here just to ditch me? Did he really expect me to talk to complete strangers? He knew how hard it was to meet him for the first time!_

That’s when I see him. As I’m making my way to the door I see a man who looks to be around my age, maybe older. He’s wearing a Star Trek outfit, the bright red of his shirt standing out in the semi-darkness of the place.

He looks friendly and lost. He was looking around, his eyebrows knit with worry and confusion.

After a few seconds of looking around to make sure no one was going to go and speak to him, I head towards him, trying to use the alcohol in my system to my advantage.

“Hello.” I say, tapping the guy’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired, I swear, I will finish this one-shot tomorrow after I finish my homework but for now I need sleep. Bye! See ya tomorrow!


	8. December 17th-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #27: Dan gets his legs waxed, and afterwards Phil gets really turned on by his smooth legs and they have sex and afterwards Dan’s just like ‘maybe I should do that more often’ (I don't know who made this prompt :/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will finish the other chapter but I had more homework than I expected, like, it literally took me two hours to finish one part. But here's the one for today!

((Prompt #27: Dan gets his legs waxed, and afterwards Phil gets really turned on by his smooth legs and they have sex and afterwards Dan’s just like ‘maybe I should do that more often’))

Dan’s POV:

“Bye Louise!” I say, waving at Louise as she walks towards her cab.

“Bye Dan! If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask!”

“Okay!” I say, smiling.

She smiles at me once more, before turning around and stepping into the cab.

I watch as it speeds away.

I turn around, internally groaning at the fact that I have to walk up a million of stairs to make it back but I think it’ll be worth it, once I reach the top.

Quite a few minutes later, I make it to our door, panting slightly.

I open the door.

“Phil!” I call, hearing the TV in the living room on but no Phil.

“Phil?” I ask, walking up to Phil’s room.

I open the door and step in.

“Phil?”

Phil is sat at his desk, looking at the screen as the video me and Louise just made.

He was laughing into his hand.

I couldn’t hear the video because he had earphones on.

Deciding to scare Phil, I tiptoe to him and stand behind him.

I raise my hands and after a few seconds, I quickly place both my hands on his shoulders yelling, “Boo!” Even if he can’t hear me.

“Ah!” Phil yells, jumping in his seat.

He yanks his earphones out and turning around.

“Dan,” he sighs deeply. “Why did you do that? I could’ve had a heart attack.”

I laugh

“Yeah, right,” I roll my eyes. “I was calling your name but you didn’t hear me.

He pauses the video.

“I had earphones on, sorry.”

“It’s okay, I was just a bit worried, is all.”

Phil smiles at me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him.

I lean down, pressing a light kiss to his forehead since I can’t reach his mouth without hurting myself.

He drags his hand down, grinning at me as he does so, and pulls on my knees.

“Ack, Phil!”

He keeps doing it until I end up straddling his lap.

“Phil, I don’t think this a good idea.”

“Why not?” He asks, pressing a light kiss to my neck.

I squirm slightly but he just holds me tighter.

“We are going to fall off the chair.”

He just mutters something incoherent, sliding his hands down my legs and moaning slightly.

“Phil?”

“Hm?” He says into my neck.

“How do you feel about me getting my legs waxed?”

“Mmmmm,” he says.

I get up and before he can protest, grab his hand, dragging him to his bed.

He crawls on top of me in the center of the bed.

I pull him closer so I can kiss him without much effort, you know me, never one to do work.

Phil’s hands wander down my chest and stomach, rubbing in small circles on my legs.

Sighing inwardly, I reach down and pull off my belt.

Phil knows what to do next, he pulls down my jeans, sliding his hands down the bare skin as he does so.

He crawls back and pressess light kisses up my legs, stopping at the waistband of my boxers.

He sits up, taking off his shirt.

“Grrrr,” I say, rolling my r’s in a really sexual manner.

Phil’s face flushes and I laugh, pulling him back down and kissing him again.

“Ah!” He exclaims, pulling back.

“What?” I ask, alarmed.  
“You’re shirt is cold.” He said.

I look down and see it’s a shirt designed with acrylic “Yeezus” all over the front in big letters with the grim reaper-looking guy on the front. It must of still been cold from when I went outside, the November air crisp with the turning of the season.

“Oh you little baby.” I say, rolling my eyes.

“It’s cold!”

I sit up and take off my shirt as well.

“Happy?”

“Yes!” He says before pretty much rugby-tackling me.

I fall back with a slight yelp before Phil’s lips are back on mine, he was trying to dominate this time but no, that wasn’t going to fly by me.

I roll us over so I’m over him, never disconnecting our lips in the process.

I lift his legs and wrap them around me, he lets me do so, thankfully, one time we pretty much had a fight over who would be on top and resulted very… oddly and heatedly.

I slowly grind my hips into his, his jeans causing more friction than necessary.

I slide my hands down and unbutton them, pulling them off, still keeping the kiss intact.

Then a thought struck me and I act upon it.

I remove his legs from around my waist, getting a slight bit of protest from Phil but just press harder into the kiss to keep him from saying anything, I wasn’t finished yet.

I crawl forward and pretty much mount him, my legs on either side of him.

I wasn’t straddling him, presay because I was still sitting on him, moving my hips back and forth to cause the needed friction.

In this position I couldn’t keep kissing so I broke it away, Phil moaned slightly, running his hand up and down my legs.

With only a slight bit of difficulty, I pull off his boxers, trying to think of a way to take off mine without getting off Phil.

Phil, suddenly, flips us, so I’m under him.

It’s easier to feel his erection this way, pressing even more against me.

I slowly stroke it, Phil goes rigid, small moans forming in the back of his throat, his heart beats faster and I can actually hear it picking up speed.

“Mmmm, Dan,” he says, his voice trembling slightly.

I roll my eyes again, tugging my own boxers off, before rolling us back.

Phil sits up so he’s against the headboard.

“Lap dance, eh?” I ask, grinning.

Phil smiles, kissing me again, this time a bit more heated, stopping only to take in ragged breaths.

I lift myself, only to let Phil get in.

I throw my head back, a low moan in the back of my throat.

I have to go down slowly, even if we’ve done this multiple times it still hurts slightly.

Phil leaves dark marks at the base of my throat with his mouth.

My hands fly to his hair, my hips automatically moving back and forth.

Phil moans, a bit louder now.

I love the sound of it, deep and throaty, kind of the same when he’s sick minus the disgusting ring to it.

His hands travel down to my cock, twisting and moving up and down, making it hard to concentrate, my breaths and heartbeats quickening in pace.

I move faster, and it’s actually a lot harder than it sounds.

Seeing as, I am a guy,  I don’t have lady parts so I kind of have to bend awkwardly to this but the pleasure of it all overpowers it so whatever.

Phil, then, starts to move up into me, matching his hand motions.

I feel him hit my prostate and I can’t hold back the moan this time, and it’s really loud.

Phil moans back in response.

Waves of pleasure and heat roll through me, going up my body, clouding my vision ever-so-slightly.

I vaguely notice that his hand, the one that isn’t around my cock, that is, is still sliding up and down my leg.

 _Gosh Phil, I didn’t know it turned you on_ that _badly._

We’re sliding even more with the sweat on our bodies slicking our movements.

Phil’s hand and hips both move faster and I can’t move properly then, I feel myself getting close.

I pull Phil closer to me, the body heat radiating off him intensely hot.

“Dan,” he moans, holding out the “a” for a few seconds longer than necessary.

“Phil,” I say in immediate response.

Our breathing becomes loud and heavy.

However tiring this may be, I find more energy to move even faster.

“Ah,” Phil gasps.

I make a low series of moans, which I think makes Phil even more turned on, and he moans louder.

Shit.

With a final, last half moan half yell, I feel the hot, white liquid spilling onto Phil and I.

That’s what pushes Phil over the edge and he does the same, except into me.

“Bleh,” I say under my breath and Phil, thankfully doesn’t catch it, what with the heavy breathing and pounding hearts.

Phil pushes me back, “What the-”

Then Phil’s tongue is all over my stomach.

_Oh._

If I wasn’t so tired I think I’d be laughing since I am a ticklish person but I wasn’t.

Phil, once finished, reaches over, almost falling off the bed, and wipes himself off. I am not going to lick of my own cum, no thank you.

Phil’s hands travel up and down my legs again.

“Oh my god Phil,” I mutter, shaking my head.

Phil laughs slightly.

He pulls me back up and throws the cover back.  
I gratefully crawl under it and drape an arm around his chest.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders as I set my head down on his.

And just to mess with him, I lift my left leg up and drape it across his hips.

Phil stiffens slightly and I chuckle.

A few moments later after Phil has relaxed, I feel his hand making small circles on my leg.

I snort slightly.

Phil says nothing but I can tell he’s smiling.

A few moments later I fall asleep from sheer exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe I didn't completely follow the prompt but whatever.


	9. December 18th-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #28: During a liveshow Phil joking says that Phan is his OTP and it causes a massive shit storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I had this whole dilemma with my charger being ripped and I couldn't charge my computer when it died so thank the gods for @Anna_Rose17, she is the reason I'm back to posting. Everyone thank her, please. Now, these next two chapter may be crap because they're rushed but I swear, the one for today (December 20th-Chapter 7) is great, I did it a while ago, it's finished and I'm proud of it. So here it is, three day's worth of updates, just for you.

Phil’s POV:

“Hey, how are you guys?” I ask, scanning the chat for responses.

It varies from good, bad to everything in between.

“Good, it seems. Um,” I scan the chat for something, anything, to talk about.

The next 45 minutes or so, are spent talking about random, weird incidents that have happened to me, either at TATINOF or somewhere else, dinosaurs, the new video me and Dan made and other random things.

“Um, Brianna asks me if I ship Phan.” I say once I run out of things to say and see that in the chat.

“Yeah,” I roll my eyes. “I ship Phan.” I say, sarcasm ever present. “In fact, it’s my OTP.”

**Oh my god, you ship Phan?**

**Asdfghjkl!?!?!??!?!,! What quat qhat ahdbwodhdiwbdksbdhs1**

**He ships Phan1 He ships it!**

**PHAN IS REAL!!!!!**

I stare, wide eyed at the screen.

“Guys, I wasn’t-”

More messages spam the chat.

“I was being sarcastic. I don’t ship Phan.”

I pretty much beg and plead, telling them to believe me. I don't ship Phan.

They obviously don’t. Believe me, I mean.

I drop my head onto my hands.

I glance at the time on my phone.

“Okay guys, I’ll say this one more time before I have to leave. I. Do. Not. Ship. Phan. I’m sorry but, no. Bye.” I wave, annoyed still, and end the liveshow.

“Well, that was the weirdest liveshow you've had yet.” Dan comments as he enters the room.

I glance up at him, my face burns suddenly at the thought of Dan having heard me pleading to our fans that I didn’t ship Phan.

“Uh, yeah, it was.” I say, stuttering slightly and cringing slightly because of it.

Dan leans against the wall, looking down at me through his lashes.

His gaze make my face go a deeper shade of scarlet and I turn my attention to picking up my computer and charger.

I walk past Dan to my room.

I notice that Dan follows me, his footsteps audible behind me.

I don’t close the door behind me as I plug in my charger in my room, setting it to charge my computer.

I turn around and my skin crawls.

Dan is giving me the most predatory look ever and I involuntarily take a step back.

“Dan..?”

“So, what’s that thing a fan asked you?” He stepped towards me. “Do you ship Phan, I believe.”

“Uh,” I swallow nervously. “Yeah, just another new phandom member, I guess, why?”

Dan steps forward again, his long legs getting him closer to me faster than necessary.

“No reason, just curious.” Dan steps forward again.

“Um, Dan, is the fact that I don’t ship Phan bother you?” I ask, regretting it soon enough.

“No, it doesn’t just… confuses me.” He says, stepping closer, now only a few inches away from me.

“W-why would it confuse you?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because of this.”

“Of wha-”

Dan pulls me forward, pressing his lips against mine.

My eyes flutter closed, my arms automatically wrapping around his neck.

He pulls back.

“That.”

I gasp, pulling roughly away from him, tripping over my bed and falling onto it.

Dan wastes no time crawling onto the bed and straddling me.

“Well, I’d say that you certainly ship it, I mean, especially if I can do this.”

He leans down, sucking and biting at the skin of my neck.

I gasp, arching up towards him.

“I… I-I don’t-”

“Shhh, Phil, stop trying to lie to me.” He says, his breath tickling my neck.

He leaves a trail of kisses down my neck and collarbone, leaving a few purple, bruise-like marks behind.

My hands somehow get tangled in his hair, my body trying to get as close to him as possible.

Dan tugs on my shirt, that’s when I get snapped back to reality.

“Dan!” I gasp, sitting up and scooting back until my back hits the headboard.

Dan silently makes his way towards me, resuming his original position on my lap after tugging on my legs and causing me to slide onto the bed, ending up on my back again.

He presses more kisses to my neck before sitting up.

He tugs on my shirt again and this time I raise my arms over my head, letting him slide my shirt off of me.

He continues his trail of kisses down my bare chest and stomach.

He reaches the waistband of my jeans and runs his fingers over the skin under it.

Once his fingers make it to the button of my jeans, he unbuttons it, slowly tugging of my jeans.

“Dan…” I say again, really not wanting him to go any further but wanting him to do it all the more.

“Hush Phil,” Dan says quietly.

I drop my head back, closing my eyes in defeat.

In doing so, I was not at all prepared for the warm, wet feeling that suddenly engulfed my member whole.

“Holy-!” My eyes snap open and I look down, Dan. Eyes closed. With his mouth around my-

“Son of a-”

“Phil!” Dan sits up, looking at me the same way a parent may look at a child for cursing.

Which, essentially, is what is happening but with different relations.

I groan, my head falling back against the pillows.

Dan goes back to what he was doing but this time I’m a bit more prepared.

I gasp, my hands and fingers twitching to get lost in Dan’s hair, to push him faster, but I know Dan wouldn’t necessarily enjoy that.

Instead, my fingers spread out through the sheets, grasping as hard as possible at them to the point of almost tearing the fabric.

“Dan,” I moan, holding out the “a” for a few seconds.

I try, as hard as I can when my vision is cloudy and a feeling of pure ecstasy running through my veins.

Dan twists his hands around my base, his tongue swirling the tip and I’m so close to the edge.

“Dan,” I moan louder, my back arching slightly, and I try not to move my hips.

Dan starts to go slower and I groan.

“Dan… Don’t b-be a tease!” I yell, hating how much he was doing this but loving the feeling of it.

Dan chuckles, which does no good to me because his mouth is still around me.

It’s overwhelming, the heat of his mouth, the closeness of it, surrounded me completely, the slide of his hands at my base.

I just start making incoherent noises of pleasure.

“Dan! I’m-I’m s-s-so close Dan!” And I can’t keep my hands from travelling to his hair, it must hurt, the tight grip I have on his hair, but he doesn’t say anything and I’m far too lost in the feeling of it all to notice.

Dan moves faster and faster, and my whole body tingles at the feeling of it.

“Dan!” I yell once more before I’m spilling white, hot cum into Dan’s mouth

Dan merely swallows it, wiping his mouth afterwards and grinning up at me.

I wrinkle my nose slightly but say nothing, falling back against the pillows again.

Exhaustion rolls through me as Dan climbs up onto my lap, pressing light kisses to my neck.

“Dan,” I say tiredly, it seems that’s the only thing I’m capable of saying.

“Phil,” he says, and I feel him smirking into my neck.

“I… What… was that for?” I ask, breathing heavily.

Dan just laughs slightly, his breath pushing against my neck as he does so.

“Reasons Phil, reasons.”

I sigh deeply, wanting to crawl under the duvet and sleep but can’t with Dan still on top of me.

“Dan,” I start to say but am interrupted by a yawn.

“Tired, eh?” He asks.

I nod, nuzzling my face into his neck.

Dan freezes slightly, I know he hates people touching his neck.

“Then go to sleep Phil.”

“Don’t leave,” I whine slightly.

“I won’t, I promise. Now get up a bit, you’re on top of the duvet."

I do as he asks, after him getting off me, of course, and he takes the duvet out from beneath me and slides it over me.

I flinch slightly, the soft fabric of it rubbing over my throbbing member, but say nothing.

Dan gets in under me, wrapping his arm around my waist as I rest my head on his shoulder.

I fall asleep like that, wrapped in Dan’s warmth, still slightly confused as to how this started but still content.

 

**The End (Of this one-shot)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, like a previous one I've made, this one doesn't follow the prompt as much as I'd hoped but I couldn't think and I have a bit of writer's block. It's still good right? I was in a very smutty writing mood as you can see and I tried to have a story line to it but no, I just ended up having mostly smut. And it's not really that good smut either, I cannot write smut. I try, as you can see, but I'm just not the best smut writer, or a good one to be honest. But yeah, there'll be two more updates today so keep watch for them. See ya soon!


	10. December 19th-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12: “Touch me,” he moaned, and Dan listened keenly to the Northern-gone-London accent, almost able to imagine the lips wantonly spread were Phil’s—but then his eyes opened, green with flecks of brown, and Dan admitted they were pretty, but they weren’t Phil’s, they weren’t blue or iridescent or filled with love like Phil’s used to be; but then again, Phil’s eyes weren’t filled with love nowadays either, so Dan lowered his gaze and complied ~phanfictionprompts at Tumblr

 

Dan’s POV:

 

“Touch me,” he moaned, and I listen keenly to the Northern-gone-London accent, almost able to imagine the the lips that belonged to that voice were Phil’s—but then his eyes opened, green with flecks of brown, and I have to  admit they are pretty, but they weren’t _Phil’s_ , they weren’t blue or iridescent or filled with love like Phil’s; but then again, Phil’s eyes weren’t filled with love nowadays either, so I lower my gaze and comply.

He pressed himself closer to me as my hand moved back and forth, grasping his cock.

He moaned into my neck, his breath tickling the skin of it and I hold back the urge to flinch, I don’t like people getting near or touching my neck.

As he presses closer to me, making it more difficult to move my hand, ironically, I get pushed further into the cold wall.

He crouches down slightly, his short, brown hair brushing my chin, and places his hands under my bare thighs.

After a second’s hesitation, he pulls me up and I quickly wrap my legs around his waist, having to remove my hand so it doesn’t get stuck between us.

I hear him clumsily reach around for the lube which was literally two inches to the left of where he was reaching on the drawer.

When he finally does get it, he puts some on his finger and I brace myself for the cold, sticky feeling of it.

When it does come, I gasp, closing my eyes as his finger goes in and out of me.

After he feels it’s right to do so, he slowly enters me.

I immediately place one hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly and the other on the back of his head. I hide my face in his neck.

He thrust his hips into me, and I arch my back slightly.

As he does so, I hit the wall, over and over until he needs to use it as support.

I incline my head upwards, facing the ceiling, moaning quietly.

He takes this moment to press light kisses on my chest and neck, leaving small marks behind.

I’m about to reach down and relieve my neglected cock when I feel his hand pulling it away.

I whine slightly.

He chuckles, placing his own hand there and doing what I was going to do.

I moan even louder in the white-walled room of this stranger.

Our moans and loud, ragged breaths fill the room, leaving no space for any other sounds.

This goes on for a while that is, until, all of it, his hand, the heat of him, the pleasure going through me in waves, all of it, is too much for me to handle.

I throw my head back once more, at the time I was trying to leave hickeys on his neck but it was proven fairly difficult to do, and moan loudly, white, hot liquid spilling onto our chests and a bit on our necks and chins.

I think the sound of me coming is what made him do the same, except, this time instead of spilling on us, I just feel it inside me.

I squirm slightly at the feeling of it, which is uncomfortable, I think.

He leans against me, and I let him go. Or try to, at least, I end up pretty much falling off of him.

“Shit!” I swear just as he grabs me and keeps from falling to the ground.

“Woah there, mate.” He pants.

I grin up at him, slightly forced-sure, but it’s a grin nonetheless.

“C’mon, let’s get cleaned up,” he said as he dragged me over to the bed.

He pulled tissues out of the box on his night stand and slowly wiped off the sweat from himself and did the same to me.

“Do you want to sleep or me to drop you off home?” He asked, throwing away the tissues.

“Sleep,” I say. “Unless you’d _like_ to drop me off.” I fall back against the bed.

“Sleep it is,” he grins.

I crawl under the duvet, feeling exposed in the cold air of the room.

He gets under it as well, laying beside me and drapes his arm over my shoulders.

I snuggle up to his side, trying not to gag at the unfamiliar scent of cologne.

He falls asleep first, his breaths becoming low and even, and I fall asleep to the rhythmic sound of it.

I wake up a few hours later from a nightmare, one that scared me more than others I’ve had.

It had to do with Phil, just like all the others, but this one was more emotionally scarring than the normal Phil crying because of me, not speaking to me as I plead for him to do so, not that it was emotionally scarring anyways, those are just really sad. No, but this one was emotionally scarring.

Phil, leaving a letter on my bed when I arrived home from my one-night stand.

It was a suicide note.

Phil was found dead on the bathroom floor…

I shake my head, sitting up and jumping as I feel something stir beside me.

“Holy shit,” I say under my breath, sighing after I figure out who it is. Dave, he said his name was.

I search for my clothes which are strewn around the room, mixed with his, and get dressed

I pull my shoes on and grab my coat.

I walk out of his home, pulling my coat on, making sure I have my wallet, phone and keys.

After checking my phone, I find that I’m about a mile away from home.

_My_ home.

Groaning, I call the taxi company and have it take me to our flat.

I freeze in my spot in the back of a taxi cab.

_Our_ flat. Our, meaning mine and Phil.

Phil…

I shake my head again, paying the driver however much he asked for, not really caring much, and exiting the cab.

I look up at the building, sighing deeply.

I slowly walk up the stairs, dreading the moment that will come.

When I reach our door, I stand there for a few seconds, staring at the wreath Phil put up.

He said it looked stupid and as I look at it I agree that it does.

It looks like a normal wreath but instead of being green it’s white.

I don’t remember how we got it but we found it and it was the only one.

Phil begged me to get another one but I had refused, we had a perfectly good one right here.

He gave me his infamous puppy-dog eyes and it took all my willpower to not give in.

Once he figured out I wasn’t going to break anytime soon he pouted, turning around, defeated, and went to hang it up.

“It looks stupid,” he spat at the wreath.

“Oh, quit your crying Phil, it’s just a wreath, you’ll never see it anyways, it’s not like we ever leave the house or have a need to open it.”

Phil said nothing to this.

Ironically, the week we put it up is when I had gotten drunk at the pub, because of many reasons but mainly for one reason, and brought home another, also drunk, guy home.

Phil hasn’t spoken to me since and he tends to leave the house some nights because he knows I’m going to drink my sorrow away.

Fuming slightly, I open the door, walking in and heading to my room.

The place is eerily quiet.

When I pass the living room I don’t see Phil curled up on the couch, eating cereal and watching anime, avoiding turning around to see me.

I check the time and see this is when Phil would be up.

Confused, I continue to walk to my room and my eyes land on the only oddity on the room.

My drawer. Is open.

If it were any other drawer I wouldn’t care, Phil tends to borrow my clothes when he is too lazy to wash his own clothes or just doesn’t want to wear something colorful.

But no, it’s my nightstand drawer. The drawer where I keep the things I… need for one night stands.

I walk towards it and see the two things missing.

A bottle and a small packet.

No.

I turn on my heel and walk to Phil’s room, about to open it when a thought struck me.

_Do I really want to see Phil in bed with someone else?_

I take a step back, slightly horrified.

I run to my room, shutting the door behind me, flinching at how loud it is in the quiet of the apartment.

I collapse onto my bed, exhausted all of a sudden, and close my eyes, trying to sleep.

My body doesn’t seem to know if it’s tired or not. I just woke up and yet, I don’t want to do anything but sleep.

That’s when I hear the door to Phil’s room open.

My eyes shoot open and I strain to listen to the soft sound of feet padding down the stairs.

Then I can’t hear it anymore.

I pull the blanket off of me and get up, striding quickly to the door.

As soon as I open it I hear the door to the apartment shut closed.

“Damn,” I mutter.

But then I remember, _Phil._

I turn towards his door, and gathering enough courage, I open the door.

Phil is lying with his hand on his bare chest, his other arm looked as though he were holding someone in it, the person who just left, most likely.

Now that I’m here, I notice I don’t have anything to say.

Phil’s eyes suddenly flutter open and he looks up at me confused.

“Dan?”

I just look at him.

He looks down, confused, and sees he’s not wearing anything, or, at least, can feel that he has no clothes on under the covers.

“Dan?” His face is red this time. “Did-”

“No!” I say, catching on immediately. I hold up my hands. “No, no-I came back and some person was leaving when I was in my room and I came to check it out.”

Phil’s face is drained of color.

“No…” He muttered.

“What do you mean, ‘no?’”

“I didn’t want it to end like that.” He said miserably.

“End like… End in sex, you mean?”

Phil flinches, as though I had hurt him, and nods.

“Where did you go?” I ask.

“Chris’s.”

My eyes go wide.

He looks up and says nothing.

“That was Chris who left then?” I ask.

Phil nods, looking even more miserable.

I raise my eyebrows, “Well then.”

Phil groans dropping his head in his hands.

I’m shocked as to how Phil, of all people, could do such a thing. Especially with _Chris_.

Phil looks up at me then. His eyes sad and regretful.

“Well If you need anything, I’ll be in my room.”

And with that, I turn on my heel and walk out.

I barely make it through the door when I collapse In the ground, sobs racking through my body in painful spasms.

I try to keep them quiet, crawling on my bed and hiding my face in ny pillows.

I was being a massive hypocrite, crying about Phil sleeping with someone else while I do it all the time, but I couldn’t help it.

I was the one who did it first, I am the one who broke Phil’s heart and I’m the one who caused all of this. I knew what I was doing wasn't right, I was being so mean to Phil, but I couldn’t handle it. I loved him, he loved me, but I couldn’t be with him. Our jobs had so much to do with people and what they thought, how much they cared, all of it, centered on us. What if I did date Phil? What if our fans didn't accept? What if we ended up losing so many subscribers and gaining a lot of hate comments and just general hate?

We'd lose money, and we’d be humiliated and it’d be too hard to handle.

No, I love Phil, but I don’t want to put him through it all.

And maybe I am overreacting. Maybe it will all be fine, but there still is that slight possibility that it could all go downhill and I don't want to take that chance.

My sobs slowly dissipate as time goes on, plus the thought of Phil walking in and seeing me in a puddle of my tears isn’t appealing.

I curl up into an even tighter fetal position, one of my pillows surrounded by my arms as I clutch it.

I feel sleep trying to lull me into a deep, dark bliss but I fight it off, getting up and changing into comfortable sweatpants and random T-shirt.

I walk down the steps of our flat, making my way to the kitchen.

Phil is there, he looks slightly tense as I walk in but I don’t acknowledge it as I make my way to the breakfast table and sit down at my usual spot.

“Food please!” I tell Phil, dropping my head onto my crossed arms, which are on the table, exhaustedly.

“I’m not your mum Dan,” Phil says and I can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

_“Pleeeeease?”_ I ask, lifting my head and trying as hard as I can to imitate Phil’s puppy-dog eyes.

Phil rolls his eyes.

I pout.

Phil groans, sliding his hand down his face.

“Fine,” he says, giving in. “What do you want?” He begrudgingly asks.

“Yay!” I say, smiling at him. Phil merely rolls his eyes again.

“I don’t know, what are you making?”

“I wasn’t making anything, I was about to make cereal.”

“Hmmm…” I rub my chin in a mockingly thoughtful way. “I dunno, surprise me!”

Phil, as you’d expect, rolls his eyes.

I’m about to ask him if he’s okay, he’s normally the cheery one in the mornings, but decide that he may just be upset about the whole Chris dilemma or whatever.

I drop my head back onto my arms, falling asleep for a few minutes until I feel Phil tentatively shaking my shoulder.

“Dan?” He whispers loudly.

“Dan?” He repeats a few seconds later, shaking me a bit more.

“What?” I groan, my voice low and husky, which, on me, sounds really disgusting, I think.

“Food’s ready.” He says, sliding a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and ham towards me.

“Mmm? Oh, thank you Phil.” I say, stretching, arms over my head.

My shirt lifts as I do so, and, although I don’t pay much attention to it, when I look back at Phil, his face is red and he’s looking away.

Deciding not to say anything, I tuck into my food gratefully, savoring every last bit.

Gosh, there are some times where I really regret letting Phil cook but right now is not one of those times.

When we’re done, with just a bit of small talk as we finish eating, Phil hands me a cup of juice, I drink it, grateful to have something to drink, seeing as I wasn’t going to get it myself because I’m too lazy.

“Phil, I’m sorry, you know.” I tell my drink as I stare, slightly ashamed, at it.

Phil sighs. “Dan, it’s ok-”

“Don’t bullshit me Phil, I know it isn’t.”

“Dan, I know why you’re doing this, okay?” Phil said, walking up to me and setting his cup down.

I place mine down as well as he cups my cheek with his hand.

“I get it, I’m not stupid Dan. I’m just sad, is all.”

“I hate doing this to you though.” I say, near tears.

Phil sighs again, holding out his arms.

I lean forward and let myself be engulfed by him. His familiar, sweet scent and warm arms.

“I’m so sorry Phil.”

“It’s okay Dan, I forgive you.”

“But how?”

“What do you mean?” He asks, clearly confused.

I lean back so I can look at him in the face.

“How can you forgive me? All I’ve been doing is-”

“Dan, I love you, you know I do. I understand why you’re doing what you’re doing and I understand how you feel. Dan? If it were reversed, what do you think I would do?”

I have no response.

“I love you Dan,” he repeats.

That’s when I lose all self control I once had.

I wrap my arms, awkwardly, I might add because of the height difference, around his neck, crying into his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.

He whispers sweet nothings into my ears as I cry, rubbing my back gently.

“I love you so much Phil,” I choke out once I’m able to speak without breaking down into a puddle in his arms, not that I have stopped crying but I’m a bit calmer or whatever.

“I know Dan, I love you too.”

I start crying harder.

“Why does it have to be so hard?”

“I don’t know Dan,” he said softly.

I whimper slightly, not at all ashamed of being reduced to this.

Phil drags me, still holding me with one arm, to the couch where he sits down, dragging me down with him.

I curl up beside him and cry softly, slowly calming down to where I’m just hiccuping breaths.

“I’m so-”

“Stop it Dan,” Phil says, attempting to not be harsh. “I don’t want to hear your apology. I’m not mad, I want you to be happy and if you keep saying that you’re sorry just leads me to believe you aren’t.”

I sigh, pressing closer to him.  
“I-”

“Dan.” Phil says sternly.

“I wasn’t going to say I’m sorry!” I exasperate slightly, pressing even closer to Phil’s side.

Phil says nothing.

“I’m tired, was what I was going to say.”

“Up we go then.” Phil said, starting to stand up.

I grab his arm.

“I don’t want to get up though.”

Phil rolls his eyes, muttering, “lazy.”

“Shut up,” I protest.

Phil chuckles, laying down on the couch and pulling me towards him.

“Go to sleep love,” he said and I smiled at the fact that he said love.

“G’night Phil.”

“It’s literally morning Dan.”

“Whatever.” I roll my eyes.

Phil chuckles slightly.

“Good night Dan.”

“Good night.” I reply before letting sleep drag me into a dark, blissful state, with Phil.

 

**The End (Of this terrible one-shot)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep after I post the next one-shot thing whatever. It'll be better, I love the next one because I spent about a week or so on it and I like it. Please, tell me what you think of my one-shot things in the comments below!


	11. December 20th-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #31: Dan has sex with some person (A GIRL!!!! SADLY) and she leaves hickeys all over his neck and whatnot and they have to do a liveshow the next day and the Phans notice. Dan's like, 'kill me now.' (I don't know who made this prompt, I mean, I saw it on Tumblr, most likely, and I kinda modified it so it isn't exactly the same but if it's yours please tell me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long, it's more than one chapter so prepare yourselves.

Dan’s POV:

 

Her name is Layla.

She’s from Oxford but when she was 20 she moved here to London.

She’s now 22, a year younger than I am, and that’s all I vaguely remember of her before I had taken her from the bar to mine and Phil’s apartment.

I tried not to think of Phil’s bright blue eyes that were most likely clouded with sorrow in the room beside mine as he heard all that was going on.

As he heard the loud moans that Lola, or whatever her name was, elicited from me. The loud sounds of skin hitting skin with loud claps. Of sloppy kisses. Of two drunken strangers having sex, on a one night stand.

I tried, I really did, and it worked. I didn’t think of how sad Phil is, how I’m tormenting him.

No. I thought of his lips being the ones sucking me off. His hands at my base as they twisted expertly to make more sounds come out of my mouth. His eyes looking up at me with lust in his gaze. Of his body against mine.

And it worked.

It had me spilling white liquid all over this random stranger who I found in a bar.

It left me gasping for breath as said girl got off me and layed beside me, curling into my side.

I felt sick.

But I also felt tired so I let sleep consume me into a blissful dream, where Phil was mine, the exact opposite of how it is in reality.

Phil was beside me, curling at my side with my arm around him.

I wake up hours later when my dream takes a dark turn at what my phone declares to be 2:46 pm.

Groaning, I rub the sleep from my eyes, or try to anyways, and sit up.

Layla left, thank god.

I get up and see the towel and pills with the glass and immediately feel like shit.

_Bloody hell Phil! Why are you such a Goddamned nice person!_

Fuming slightly, I take a pill and a small sip of water. I’m already naked so I just wrap the towel around my waist and head to the bathroom, praying Phil isn’t anywhere on the way to the bath.

I take a long, hot shower, hoping to cleanse myself of the filth I had acquired from last night’s one night stand.

  


Phil’s POV:

 

I wake up at 6:00 am when my alarm beeps.

I’ve been trying to at least attempt at getting a sleep schedule so I wake up at six and sleep at ten. Well, I _try_ to sleep at ten, I sure as hell didn’t sleep at ten last night.

I stretch, arms above my head, before getting up and taking a brisk shower and begin to eat a small helping of cereal-not that I was feeling so great, my mood seemed to make food unappealing.

Halfway through my bowl, I grab a glass of water, a bottle of painkillers and a towel from the laundry we forgot to put away and was sitting in the lounge.

With my load, I walk up to Dan’s room and lightly knock on the door.

No reply.

I open the door, surprised to see a wide-eyed girl sitting up in Dan’s bed, covering herself with the duvet.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I thought you had left!” I quickly back out of the room and close the door.

“Um, I’m dressed now, you can come in but...um, he isn’t.” The woman says.

I open the door and set the stuff on Dan’s bedside table.

“Um, would you like some painkillers?” I ask, holding out the bottle and the glass.

She nods gratefully and takes them, popping a pill in her mouth and downing half the glass.

“Thank you, um…”

“Phil.” I smile politely.

“Layla.” The girl says.

“Um, would you like to shower, we have extra towels.” I nod to the towel.

“Would you be okay with that?” She asks.

“Yeah, I won’t mind.”

She nods, “Sure, th-thank you, Ph-Phil.” She becomes a bit shy, it seems.

I nod. “The bathroom is down the stairs and at the end of the hall, if you need help just ask.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I smile and she smiles tentatively.

I walk out, heading to the lounge and continuing to watch anime as I feebly eat cereal, more or less forcing myself to do it than actually wanting to.

I ignore the soft footsteps going down the stairs and into the bathroom. As well as the shower turning on.

A few minutes later Layla enters the lounge, fully dressed, her hair damp, as she stands by the doorway.

“I can’t find the door out.” She mutters, looking down.

I smile. “Here, let me.”

I get up, set down my bowl, and walk her to the door which I open for her.

“Thank you, Phil.” She says.

“You’re welcome, Layla.”

She nods and walks out, I close the door a few seconds later before proceeding to the lounge and finally finish my cereal.

I wash my bowl and spoon and set them away.

Then I head to the bathroom and pick up the towel gingerly before setting it in Dan’s clothesbin.

I pick up the glass and wash and refill it before setting it back with the pills and a new towel.

 

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Time Skip*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

 

Dan’s POV

 

I’m currently in my room, taking off the duvet and the sheets and setting them in the corner to put them to wash later.

Hopefully I don’t procrastinate the hell out of it and don’t do it.

There’s a light knock on the door and I turn to see Phil leaning on the doorsill, looking slightly miserable at the ground.

“Come in, I guess.” I shrug, Phil doesn’t move.

“We have a liveshow tonight, so, yeah, just a reminder.”

“Um, okay, thanks?”

Phil turns and slowly walks back to the lounge.

I grimace slightly, I hate thinking about how much I’m hurting him but there’s nothing I can do.

 _I’m so sorry Phil,_ I want to tell him. _I’m sorry for being such a dick that can’t accept his feelings and forces himself into bed with random strangers! Please don’t stop loving me!_

I sigh, running my hands over my face.

What is wrong with you Dan! Why are you like this!

I turn swiftly and punch the wall, pain flares through my arm starting with my knuckles but I ignore it.

And do it again, two, three times.

My knuckles start to bleed and there are red smudges on the wall but I ignore it and drop to the floor, head in my hands, my left hand throbbing.

Light footsteps enter the room and before I am able to process anything warm hands are lightly cradling my left hand in theirs.

They softly dab at them with cotton soaked in alcohol.

It stings but I ignore it, trying to pull my hand back but Phil isn’t having it.

He grips my hand firmly in his smaller hands. Cleaning it and placing a small bandage on the cuts, sliding his finger over it to help stick it to my skin better before getting up and walking out with the first-aid kit.

I fall back against the side of the bed, annoyance and regret rolling through me in waves.

I sit there for a few minutes before getting up and trudging around as I place the sheets and duvet to wash, cleaning up every other mess from last night, and sitting on my bare bed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

 

 


	12. December 20th-7.33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #31: Dan has sex with some person (A GIRL!!!! SADLY) and she leaves hickeys all over his neck and whatnot and they have to do a liveshow the next day and the Phans notice. Dan’s like, ‘kill me now.’ (All I know is that this prompt came from Tumblr but I don't know from who. Is it yours? Please tell me, I'll be sure to add it ASAP.)

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Time Skip (from previous chapter)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

 

I check my phone once more to make sure how much time I have left.

15 minutes till the liveshow.

I finish straightening my hair, my mind running through the countless times Phil had begged me to keep it curly for one day, just once.

**_*-*-*_ **

_I shook my head, smiling at the pleading figure before me._

_“Phil, you know how much I hate my hair when it’s curly!”_

_“Yeah, you said once that it looked like a hobbit’s hair, but I think you should keep it, the fans would love it, you know they would.”_

_“Not everything I do is for the fans.” I roll my eyes._

_“What about me? You do stuff for me, why not do this for me? Please?” He tugs on my sleeve_

_“Phil, I know you like my curly hair, so do about 5 million others, it seems, but I don’t. Phil, one day-one day-I will keep it curly but it has to be on a special occasion, not like the Brit Awards, but maybe a day where I want to make you feel better if you’re feeling down, or maybe some other reason, I don’t know. But do remember, if my hair is curly, there’s a reason for it, hopefully a good one and you’ll know it.”_

_Phil’s face lit up, I grinned in response and he took a step back._

_“Okay, as long as you keep it curly for at least a day, that’d be one of my best days ever.”_

_I smiled at him before continuing to straighten my hair._

_Phil left to the kitchen where he thought I didn’t know he was eating my cereal._

_But I knew._

**_*-*-*_ **

I chuckle, shaking my head slightly as I examine my hair, turning off the straightener before setting it down and leaving the bathroom.

I head to my room, unable to think of anywhere else to be without feeling awkward.

I sit down on my bare bed, wondering if i should change or keep the black longsleeve shirt and black skinny jeans.

Just as I get up to choose another shirt I hear Phil’s-fake-cheery voice calling out.

“Oh Dan! Won’t thou join me on such a special occasion?”

I flinch, firstly, I’m going to have to act as though everything was okay and although I’ve done fine before I still don’t like it. Secondly, “special occasion,” is not the right way to deem this moment, maybe “this horrendous occasion,” or, “time where we very much want to curl up into a ball and hide from the world.” Yeah, I liked the last one.

Plastering a grin on my face outside the door, I enter the lounge, we-well, mostly Phil- had organized all the laundry and set mine in my room when I was asleep so our lounge didn’t look messy for the liveshow.

“Hello internet! Did you miss me?” I ask, sitting down next to Phil, trying not to be stiff as I did so, but still keep a fair difference between us that the fans ought to notice when they re-watch it to come up with ridiculous assumptions.

My eyes scan the chat, lots of people saying “ **Of CoUrSe We DiD wHy WoUlDn’T wE!** ” or stupid stuff like that while others like Team_Jacob_For_Life said “ **No, not really.** ”

Even if they were most likely being sarcastic or trying to be nonchalant, which is hard through text, I still thought they were being serious.

“Okay, well, I already said hello but I’ll do it again,” Phil waves his hand, “hey guys!”

I chuckle, albeit, it is slightly forced but no one notices.

“So, how was everyone’s day?” I ask, clapping my hands awkwardly.

I look through the chat, annoyance coming back at the fact that it’s all so hectic and I am hardly able to read it with all the people sending messages.

“Oh, someone crashed into a car with their bicycle, ouch,” Phil flinches sympathetically.

“Haha, someone set their pan on fire when trying to make breakfast. That’s Phil every time he tries to make food.” I smile, slightly genuine this time as I think of Phil’s scared face as I had to take over the cooking when the pan had caught fire.

“Hey!” Phil protests, looking at me, pouting as he does so.

I turn to him, grinning and almost get caught in his eyes again. I force myself to look back at the screen, surprised at what I see.

“ **WHAT?!?1 DAN YOU HAVE LIKE 5 HICKEYS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHO GAVE THEM TO YOU OMG WHAAAAAAAAAT???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!1!** ” And other, similar messages spammed the chat log.

“Oh, haha,” I chuckle weakly, glancing to the side. “You noticed.”

I rub my neck self-consciously.

“‘Did Phil give you them?’” Phil mutters, reading one aloud.

Phil sits up from the leaning position we always have to endure when trying to read the small letters.

“No, I did not, but I do know who did, I saw her for a few minutes before I had to leave, but I won’t say who unless Dan lets me or if he does.” Phil grins but when I look up at him his eyes are slightly clouded, just like I imagined them last night. Sorrow running through them.

I grin, trying to calm myself down, begging to every god ever imagined that the stinging behind my eyes do not become tears. That’d be horrible.

“Hahaha, it’s not like you all know her.” I scan the chat, everyone was asking who it was.

The messages then became things like, “ **Her? Not he?** ”

“What? ‘Her? Not he?’ What did you think I’d have sex with-”

My face pales.

Shit...

 

Shit...

 

Shit.

Kill me now, I think, reading the messages.

**YOU HAD SEX WITH SOMEONE WHO WASN’T PHIL! HOW DARE YOU DAN HOWELL!**

**WOAH-BACK UP THE TRUCK!YOU HAD SEX WITH SOMEONE!?!?!?!?!**

**Wait, you’re not virgin?**

That last one makes me laugh.

“AtLionLlamaLand said, ‘Wait you’re not a virgin?’” I look up at the camera. “No, AtLionLlamaLand, I am not a virgin, I said it in the My First Time video, it was in the description.”

**Is Phil a virgin?**

**PHIL ARE YOU A VIRGIN?**

Phil laughs, “Wow, this is an odd liveshow, I have to say,” Phil says, slipping into a slight Londoner accent. Phil crosses his arms and leans back before continuing. “No, um,” he squints at the screen, “KickthestickzLover, I am not a virgin either.” Phil grins, somehow still able to look innocent and adorable, as is his personality, while he says it.

I shake my head, my grin becoming more and more forced as more and more questions roll in. Really personal questions.

**Phil who was your first?**

**Phil, who’d you lose your virginity to?**

**Was it Dan who took your innocence?**

“Hey! Okay,” I put my hands up in a everyone-stop-look-and-listen-to-me-now-stop, kinda way. “No, I’m not the reason Phil isn’t a virgin, um,” I try to look for the person who asked it but there are so many damn messages.

“Panic_As_The_Boy_Falls,” Phil mutters.

“Yeah, the person Phil said.”

The comments continue to be about this subject and I can’t stand it anymore.

“Okay, stop, no, we aren’t going to tell you who our first time’s were, we won’t say who the girl from last night was, no I’m not the reason Phil lost his virginity, nor is it the other way around. I ran out of questions you keep asking but you get the point. Enough, just drop it, please.” I try to make my tone a bit lighter but it sounds just about the same.

Phil leans in my and whispers in my ear. “Go, you need a break.”

I don’t even look back. I get up abruptly and walk out the door where I storm to my room like a dramatic 13-year-old storming to his room when he wasn’t allowed to hang out with his friends after school or whatever.

Phil says in the lounge, “No, he isn’t that mad, I just told him he should go, he’s had a long day and he needs a break.”

Phil’s voice fades behind me until I am unable to hear it through the door I had slammed shut.

I glance at my bed, thinking of crawling under the duvet and hiding from the world but notice the duvet isn’t there.

It’s washing...

Because of last night...

That’s where I lose it, all my self-control, gone in a thought. Just a simple thought that most men would be proud having done.

I drop to my knees, sobs racking through my body.

I try to keep quiet but fail miserably. I end up crying my lungs out, knowing I’ll regret it once the fans notice, but am too caught up in the dark swirls of my mind to care.

I don’t know how long it takes but after a while (30 minutes, if you’re curious), two pairs of hands lift me up and drag me to Phil’s room where I’m dumped (they tried to do it softly but I was too upset to care and wasn’t being very helpful,) on Phil’s bed.

I continue to cry uncontrollably and when I feel strong arms wrap around me I immediately wrap my arms and legs around this person’s waist and neck and crying into their shoulder.

Most people, maybe even the person I have in a constricting grip, might find this uncomfortable and completely sexual but I’m too upset to care.

My sobs quiet down and I am able to hear soft whispering going on at the other end of the room.

I can’t see well because my eyes are so puffy so I decide to close them.

“Dan, love, drink water, you need it.” A very familiar voice says, it isn’t Phil’s but it’s a male’s just a lot more Northern.

I pull my arms back and hold them protectively to my chest.

The other person tries to sit us up, somehow accomplishing it, but it’s a really awkward process from our positions.

A cold glass of water, logically it’d be water but my eyes are closed so I don’t know if it really is water, is pressed into my hands.

Shaking slightly, I pull the glass up to my lips and drink. Slowly at first but after a few seconds I begin to chug as much of it as I can.

I take a deep breath as I pull the glass back and slowly open my eyes.

It’s Chris.

My mouth opens in surprise and he quickly grabs the glass just before it slips from my hands.

“Woah there mate, don’t want to spill water all over Phil’s bed now do we?” He leans back and sets the glass on the bedside table.

I look up at him, confusion written all over my face.

“You’re curious as to why we’re here, might I presume?” Says another familiar voice.

I turn, which in forethought was a bad idea as my hips brushed just a bit too close to Chris’s um… that area, to see PJ Liguori standing looking slightly sheepish as he see my eyes widen even more.

“Peej, Chris what’re you-”

“Phil called.” Chris shrugs.

“What-what for?”

“You were a dribbling mess and Phil can be really good at some things but picking you up is not his forte.” PJ smirks. “Nor, I don’t think, you really wanted Phil to be around you so he decided to call us and ask for help. We, being your only friends, agreed and came 20 minutes later to see you on the floor.”

“Only? I’d say we have more friends than you two.” I say, trying to smile a bit more but I still feel like crap, to be honest, even with my 2nd and 3rd best friends in the universe with me.

“Yeah, imaginary ones maybe.” Chris rolls his eyes.

I lightly punch his arm.

Chris laughs.

“Not that I am not entirely comfortable with you having your legs around my boyfriend Dan, but could you maybe let him go, I don’t think moving so much when you are so close together is doing very much good to my dear Chris.” PJ gestures to Chris who just smirks but you can tell I’m a bit too close to him, as Peej said.

“Sorry, wasn’t thinking.” I mutter, my face going scarlet as I let Chris go, sitting back against Phil’s headboard.

Shit.

Phil.

I wasn’t even thinking of him.

Peej must be able to tell what I’m thinking by the way I’m staring at the bed shell-shocked.

“He’s right behind me if you’re curious.”

I look up, my face going from red to white in seconds.

Peej takes a step to the side and I see Phil leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking at the ground miserably.

He looks up at me and I can’t help it.

I jump to the side and grab Chris’s arm, wrapping it around me, hoping to hide myself from Phil.

I can’t do this, I feel like shit for doing that to Phil and yet he acts like he hurt me.

“Easy there mate,” Chris says softly, running his hands through my hair.

I feebly bat it away but he continues to stroke it slowly.

It calms me down.

“How is it that you can do that to people?” Peej mutters.

“What? Calming them so easily? It only works on people I know really well. Dan here, for instance, hates people messing with his hair but I’m not doing that. I’m soothing him in a way he didn’t think he’d be soothed by and it works.”

“And Phil?” Peej asks, I hide even more under Chris’s arm, ducking my head and resting my forehead on his chest. Chris snakes his other arm under me and places his hand on my shoulder so he’s pretty much hugging me.

“Hmmm, I have to think of it first.” Chris is silent for a few seconds. “Honestly, the same as Dan but for different reasons. He doesn’t really care for his hair, haha, that sounded funny, but it’s just Phil is really cuddly and finds comfort in human contact, unlike Dan who tends to be the exact opposite depending on the circumstances and who it is.”

I freeze.

“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that-”

I cover his mouth with my hand.

“You’ll get into deeper shit if you keep talking so just don’t.” I shake my head.

Chris nods, a grin tugging on his lips under my hand.

“Huh, I would never have thought of it and I’ve been friends with these two as long as you have.”

“Yeah well, I’m just special like that babe.”

“Special enough to go in a mental ward.” I mutter.

Peej laughs and I hear Phil chuckle half-heartedly. Well, not even that, more or less, he forced himself to do it.

Either way it makes me feel better, just knowing Phil doesn’t feel as bad as I do then I’ll feel loads better.

Peej and Chris continue to talk but exhaustion is pretty much rolling off me, is how tired I am.

“Dan, love, I can tell you’re tired, go to sleep, I’m not leaving anytime soon.”

“Love?” I mutter tiredly.

“I’ve always called you, Phil and Peej that.” Chris sounds slightly confused.

“I know, but it’s been awhile since I’ve heard it.” I wrap one leg around Chris, just to see him squirm really.

“Dan, love, are you really comfortable sleeping like that?”

“Only if i’ bothers you. My life’s goal is makin’ Chris Kendall as uncomfor’able as poss’ble.”

“Wow, now we all know how tired you are if you start skipping letters in words and sounding slightly like an American redneck.” Peej chuckles.

“Okay love, sleep now, please, you need it.”

I manage a slight nod before sleep engulfs me and leaves me in a dark, empty bliss.

Only momentarily-as always, it ends.

 

 


	13. December 20th-7.66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #31: Dan has sex with some person (A GIRL!!!! SADLY) and she leaves hickeys all over his neck and whatnot and they have to do a liveshow the next day and the Phans notice. Dan’s like, ‘kill me now.’ (All I know is that this prompt came from Tumblr but I don't know from who. Is it yours? Please tell me, I'll be sure to add it ASAP.)

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Time Skip (from previous chapter)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

 

I wake up, still in Phil’s bed, and move my arm, expecting to feel Chris’s body but instead feel the duvet.

“Chris?” I say aloud.

Chris stumbles into the room, pulling his trousers’ zipper up, a few seconds later.

“Your walls really are paper thin. I heard you from the loo.” Chris shakes his head, grinning.

“Did you stay?”

“Yes, love.” He crawls under the duvet and slides his arm under and around my waist.

“Where’s Peej and…”

“Phil took your duvet out of the wash last night and set it up on your bed. He had insisted Peej sleep there. PJ, the nice twat he is, tried to refuse but Phil gave him a really good reason to have Peej sleep there instead.”

I press closer to Chris.

“Dan love, I know wound’s still fresh, but that wasn’t the right way to go about this.” He said softly.

“Dan,” Chris’s voice is low as always in the morning. It reminds me of Phil’s low, rumbling voice when he wakes up.

“Dan, I,” Chris exhales frustratedly. “Ugh, why are you so stubborn?”

I look up at him, staring into his dusty, emerald green eyes.

“You look horrible,” Chris says.

“Love you too,” I glare at him half-heartedly.

Chris grins, kissing my forehead.

That’s when the door opens and Phil and PJ walk in.

“Okay, enough, he’s mine.” Peej crosses his arms over his chest.

I laugh slightly, keeping my eyes trained on Chris’s.

He smiles knowingly, somehow able to see my thoughts and emotions just by looking at my eyes. The fear, the guilt, every emotion running through me, open to him.

He leans down and whispers, “It’s okay, he isn’t mad, he’s just sad.”

“I know,” I look down miserably.

“Oh,” Chris says a bit louder, an eyebrow raised. I look down, slightly embarrassed. “That’s why you’re upset. Haha, you two are so odd sometimes.”

I look up sharply at him but he continues to smile at me.

“C’mon, Peej made breakfast, let’s go.” Chris is about to get up but I pull him back down, pouting.

“ _C’mon_ lazy, do you want me to carry you?”

“Like you could even try.” I roll my eyes, starting to get up when I feel Chris’s arms slide under my knees and lower back.

“Chris! Don’t-”

I’m lifted off the ground by none other than Chris Kendall.

“Wh-Chris, put me down, you are going to drop me!”

“No I’m not, love.” Chris says, walking out the door and to the kitchen.

I’m bracing myself for the impact of when Chris falls at the stairs but it never comes.

I open my eyes when Chris stops, still smiling down at me.

“Wh-wha-how-whe- _how?_ ”

Chris chuckles, setting me down on one of the chairs at the table, the one we never really use that’s in the lounge.

I look up at him, still slightly shocked.

“Oh c’mon! I’m not _that_ weak!” Chris protests and I raise an eyebrow like, _are you sure?_

Chris rolls his eyes before sitting down, glancing at the doorway to see if Phil and Peej were coming with the food from the kitchen anytime soon.

Chris leans in, “Do you want to sit next to him or me and Peej?” He whispers.

I glance to the left, unsure if I’m ready to even have him beside me without thinking of how much pain I’ve caused him.

“I-I…” I look up at Chris, slightly afraid, worried and confused.

“Do you want my opinion?” I nod. “I think you should let him, he feels horrible and-”

“But he didn’t do anything! I did! Wh-”

“Dan, love, calm down, I’m fairly certain they can hear you if you yell like that.” That effectively shuts me up. “He feels that way because you feel horrible, I don’t know if he thinks you did that,” he gestures to the direction of my room, indicating the one night stand, “because of him but I’m sure that’s the reason.”

My face pales slightly.

“You should let him, he wants everything to be like it was before he professed his love to you and you… well, you were there.” Chris shrugs, looking solemn.

My face crumples and Chris swears, realizing what he did, how harsh he said it, and holds out his arms.

I lean back and shake my head, holding back my tears.

Chris looks sad. “Dan, love, I’m sorry-”

“Food’s here!” Peej yells then stops short as he sees my devastated look and Chris’s pleading face. “Oh, is this the wrong time?” He asks, his hands that held the plates of food lowering slightly.

“Switch.” I tell Chris.

“Dan, love, I’m sorr-”

“Just do it Chris, I’m not mad, just tired.” I sigh.

Chris slowly gets up, shooting Peej a worried look.

Once Chris is seated Phil and Peej set the plates down.

Phil stiffly sits beside me as Peej sits beside Chris, grabbing his hand.

I sigh, trying to muster up all the courage I can to speak to Phil.

Phil, having known me the longest, stands up saying, “C’mon Dan, I can tell what you’re thinking.”

With that he walks out, his light footsteps going up the stairs.

“He knows you so well, sometimes it’s creepy.” Peej says, looking at where Phil had disappeared.

“No kidding,” Chris chuckles.

I get up, doubt all over my face, as well as hesitation and worry and fear.

“It’s okay love, it’s Phil, what wrong can he do?”

I sigh. Chris is right, Phil isn’t capable of doing harm. Especially not to me.

Taking a deep breath, I get up and head for the door.

I walk up the stairs, feeling a great trepidation run through me as I slowly push open the door to Phil’s room.

Phil is facing the door but he’s looking at the ground. He glances up at me as I slowly enter.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

Phil just stares, I bet he knows what it is I’m trying to say but he wants to hear me say it.

I give a frustrated sigh, running my hand through my hair, not caring if I mess it up before stepping once, closing the distance between us.

Phil knows what I’m doing and holds out his arms just as I wrap my arms against his neck. It’s slightly awkward-feeling seeing as I’m taller and have to hunch down slightly to place my head on his shoulder but whatever.

“I’m so s-”

“Stop.”

I freeze.

“Dan, I’m not mad, I get it, you don’t feel the same-”

I lean back before closing the distance between our lips, pressing mine forcefully against his.

Phil breathes in shock through his nose. His eyes widening slightly before fluttering shut like mine.

I pull back after what seems like an eternity.

Phil is unable to think of what to say. His eyes dart from left to right and his mouth opens as though he’ll say something but no sound comes out.

I grin slightly. “Can’t try to predict what I’m going to do all the time now can you?”

Phil, looking dumbfounded still, shakes his head.

I chuckle, stepping back and letting Phil go.

I turn and begin to walk towards the door when Phil says, “Wait, Dan.”

I turn around, a questioning look on my face.

Phil opens his mouth before shutting. “Shit, I can’t think of anything.” He says, annoyed.

My jaw drops.

Phil never curses.

Ever.

Oh no Dan, don’t start getting dirty thoughts like that.

I, against my will, glance at his jeans before covering my face with my hands, grimacing.

Phil smirks, having seen the direction of my gaze.

My face burns as I turn around, walking out the door.

Phil follows me to the lounge where Chris is just leaning in and kissing PJ. Passionately so.

“Woah, did we come at the wrong time?” I ask, smirking as PJ looks down, red-faced, and Chris just grins, having no shame.

I sit beside Chris, who’s glancing between Phil and I, when, as Phil scoots his chair closer to the table, he leans in saying, “Rawr.”

I freeze, grimacing slightly.

“Really?”

“Yup.” Phil chirps, grabbing his fork and beginning to eat the wonderful-looking pancakes PJ had made.

Mine was in a pool of syrup, covered with nutella and sprinkles.

 _Sprinkles? Again Phil?_ I think, inwardly rolling my eyes.

I tuck in, partially listening to what Chris was saying and partially to the amount of heat Phil was radiating and his failed attempt to turn me on by saying, “rawr.”

 

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Time Skip*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

 

“Dan, love, are you sure you’re okay, we literally have nothing more important to do, if you need us-well, me, that’s for sure, I don’t know about Peej-I’ll be here if you need me.”

I smile. “Aw, Chris, that’s very nice of you but no, I think I’m fine, thank you though.”

Chris glances at Phil, looking just a bit wary.

I laugh and hold out my arms.

Chris steps into them without second thought, wrapping his arms around my neck and mine around his waist.

“If you need me, please-”

“Chris, I love you, I really do, but I’m fine. If I do end up needing you then I’ll ring you, for the time being, I am honest-to-God feeling fine.”

Chris makes an uncertain sound in the back of his throat before pulling back.

“Goodbye Dan and Phil, if you need us, just ask.” PJ waves.

I smile, waving as well.

One that note, Chris and Peej turn and walk out the door, which I shut a few seconds later.

I turn, pressing my back to the door, looking at the ground.

Phil slowly steps forward and places his hands on my chin, tilting my head upwards so I’m looking into his-for the most part-blue eyes.

“What now?” He asks, softly.

“I-I… I d-don’t know,” I whisper.

Phil, uncertainty flashing behind his eyes, leans forward and presses his lips to mine, not moving them just keeping them there.

After a few seconds we, as though on agreement, move our lips, completely in sync.

Phil threads his fingers through my hair, I keep from batting his hands away on reflex, and I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

We have to lean back for air, but when we do, Phil smiles at me, a wide, genuine grin.

I smile back, giving a slight chuckle as I exhale.

Phil leans in again, giving me one, feather-light kiss, before pulling away and stepping back.

I pout, trying to grab him again and pull him towards me but Phil just steps out of my reach, smirking.

“Rawr,” he says, smirking even more at the look on my face.

I get off the wall and Phil, knowing what I was going to do, turns and dashes up the stairs, me in pursuit.

Phil jumps onto the bed and I do the same, pinning Phil to the bed.

“Ack!” Phil squirms, trying to flip us over, but I press him harder into the bed, purposely making our hips brush just to hear Phil gasp.

I grin down at him under me, Phil stops struggling and leans up and kisses me.

I, thinking that leaning up like that with his arms still on the bed will get uncomfortable and will hurt, press downwards, causing Phil to be laying back.

I still hadn’t let go of his arms, which I had pinned to the bed previously.

Unconsciously, my grip loosens, Phil noticed before I had because he sat up, causing me to almost topple over and having to wrap my arms around him.

Phil chuckles, his hand sliding down my hip to my thigh.

I take a deep breath to calm myself from the sudden jump scare as Phil leans forwards and causes me to lean back so this time I’m against the bed.

Phil grins down at me evilly as I wrap my legs around his waist.

I try not to gasp as Phil leans down and begins to suck and nibble at the skin on my neck.

He grinds his hips against mine and I gasp, unable to hold it back, my hands shooting out and gripping Phil’s hair.

“Ow,” Phil mutters.

“S-sorry,” I say, trying to loosen my grip, succeeding actually, but would occasionally tighten my grip whenever Phil bit really hard, or ran his tongue over the spot he had just bitten, sending a thrill down my neck and spine.

“Dan,” Phil says softly.

“Mmmm,” I try to speak but am too enthralled in the feeling of his lips on my neck to succeed.

“Dan, we need to stop.” Phil says, although he reaches down and fiddles with my belt buckle.

“No,” I whine, trying to pull Phil back because he had leaned back.

“Dan, we really need to film-”

“Fuck filming.”

Phil raises an eyebrow, smirking.

“You get what I mean, stop taking it literally.” I roll my eyes, trying to calm my breathing.

Phil chuckles, sitting up, I, begrudgingly, do the same glaring at him.

“Did you start all that just to stop halfway through?” I ask.

Phil grins but doesn’t say anything. Instead he gets up and walks to the camera, beginning to set it up.

“Phil is not on fire 5?” I ask, hiding under Phil’s duvet.

“Yup,” Phil turns on the camera, turning around to see me hidden under the duvet.

“Dan, get up, you can’t be under the duvet when we film.”

I groan, sitting up, and see that Phil has turned on the camera and is pointing to the bed.

Wow. That sounds weird when you think of it but whatever.

Phil is searching for something, the sharpie most likely.

Deciding that Phil isn’t going to let this go anytime soon I get out from under the covers and walk to my room, getting changed in clothes I’m comfortable with the internet seeing me in.

  
_**The End (Of this prompt/one-shot)**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I have no idea what Chris's eye color is, help? I mean, I've looked it up but I can't find a definite answer, please, tell me what you think or know, I'd really appreciate it. So yeah, there is that one-shot thing, whatever. I'm tired and I'm going to go to sleep now. If you see any mistakes please point them out to me, I already went over it but I'm not as awake as I'd like so I could've skipped over something. But yeah, please tell me if you see a typo or some grammar mess up or whatever.


	14. December 21st-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Prompt #33: Dan having “that feeling” for a while before he confesses to Phil, until one night he is sitting in his bed, trying to think of a good way to tell Phil his feelings, and Phil just barges in the room and says, “I can’t take this anymore, I need to do this,” and just pushes Dan onto his bed and kisses him. ~smhphantrash at Wattpad))

 

Dan sighs, falling back against the pillows of his bed.

Dan has been like this for the last… however long he can remember. He knows he should tell Phil about his feelings but he just can’t muster the courage to do it or the strength to take the rejection.

Dan sits up again, he doesn’t know what to do.

He’s been thinking of it for about an hour today, just like every other day, and each scenario he comes up with, Phil just ends up saying no or rejecting him or being disgusted or… well, you get the point.

He shakes his head, _I have to do this,_ he thinks.

Dan and Phil had dinner, like every other day, and then they both went to their rooms, claiming to be tired or wanting to scroll through their dashboard _until_ they fall asleep.

None of it was true seeing as they were both awake and no one was on their computer, scrolling through Tumblr.

_Maybe, I could just… well, no, I can’t be too submissive either and I’m not trying to make him upset or anything._

_God damnit, why can’t I do this?_

Dan groans, dropping his head in his hands.

That’s when the door bursts open, “scaring the living shit” out of Dan.

“Phil!” Dan says, surprised and confused at his sudden appearance. “What are-”

Phil walks up to Dan, saying, “I can’t take this anymore, I need to do this.”

“Do wh-”

Dan was then pushed back onto the bed by none other than Phil, Phil then went and straddled Dan, leaning forwards and kissing him lightly.

Dan was not at all prepared for this.

His eyes widened slightly before he came to the understanding of what was happening.

His eyes fluttered shut and his hands travelled up to Phil’s black hair, getting tangled in his locks, pulling Phil closer to him.

Their lips move in synchronization as they kiss, slowly, filled with passion and emotion and everything they have always wanted to tell the other but couldn’t.

Dan moans slightly under Phil, tugging on his hair and running his tongue over Phil’s bottom lip.

Phil understands what he’s doing and opens his mouth to let Dan explore the inside of Phil’s mouth.

They’re both moaning slightly at the feeling of this, everything new to them and they absolutely love it.

That’s when Phil pulls back, Dan pouts up at him.

“I had to do that, I’m sorry.” Phil said softly, looking down at Dan.

Dan said nothing, just pulled Phil towards him again and continued their make out session, this time a faster and more heated.

Phil moans slightly, unconsciously grinding his hips slowly into Dan’s.

They somehow flip their positions without hurting themselves and Dan pins Phil’s hands to the bed.

Phil tries to flip them back but Dan is applying too much pressure to Phil, keeping him in place.

Phil whines slightly and Dan just smiles into the kiss.

Dan takes each of Phil’s legs, one at a time or else he would’ve toppled over, and wraps the around his waist.

He slowly grinds his hips into Phil’s, their throbbing erections rubbing together and both Dan and Phil gasp at the friction caused by it.

Dan’s hands trail from Phil’s wrists to the waistband of his jeans.

He pulls back slightly, looking at Phil in the eyes, wanting to make sure he agreed to this.

Phil nods, ever-so-slightly and Dan continues to unbutton his jeans, slowly pulling them off, revealing a pair of light blue, Sonic the Hedgehog boxers.

Dan smiles, leaning forward so he can whisper in Phil’s ear.

“Sonic, eh?” Dan says, laughing slightly.

“What? You have the _same_ -oh, don’t tell me you’re wearing-”

Dan laughs. “Yes.”

Phil joins in Dan’s laughing.

“Wow,” Phil said.

Dan grins up at Phil, pressing a light kiss on Phil’s mouth.

Dan’s hands travel up Phil’s shirt, sliding over his chest and stomach.

Phil sits up, lightly pushing Dan back so he’s sitting up as well, removing his legs from being around Dan.

Dan looks at him confusedly, Phil leans up, tugging on Dan’s shirt.

Dan lets him slide it over his head, Phil takes this opportunity to pull Dan towards him and suck and bite at the skin of Dan’s neck.

Dan gasps, his eyes shutting and leaning his head back, giving Phil more space.

Dan tangles his hands in Phil’s hair again, too much pleasure at the feeling of Phil’s lips on Dan’s neck to notice, or care really, Phil’s hands unbuttoning his jeans and slowly taking them off, with only a slight bit of difficulty.

Phil lays back down, dragging Dan with him.

Dan grinds his hips against Phil’s just to hear him gasp.

He pulls his of Phil’s shirt, sliding his hands over Phil’s bare skin, dragging down his boxers as he does so.

Phil flips them over, Dan actually allowing him to do so, and tugs off Dan’s Sonic boxers.

Dan wraps his legs around Phil this time, and Phil leans over pulling open Dan’s drawer and pulling out the lube that was there.

“How did you know that was there?” Dan asks.

Phil just smirks, reaching down and slowly spreading around Dan’s entrance.

Dan, forgetting about Phil somehow knowing where the lube was, closes his eyes, not really enjoying the cold, wet feeling of it.

Phil positions himself in front of Dan’s entrance, glancing up at Dan who looked like he was braced for a punch.

Phil chuckles slightly, slowly going in.

Dan gasps, his back arching and he squeezes his eyes shut.

“Shhh, it’s okay Dan.” Phil said softly, trying to calm down Dan who was breathing heavily.

Dan, after a few moments of taking in all the complete and utter pain coursing through him, nods slightly.

Phil moves his hips forwards, slowly as to not cause Dan more pain than necessary.

Dan rests his head on Phil’s shoulder, biting him there, biting down even harder when the pain got worse.

“Ow, Dan.” Phil says, sounding amused and worried at the same time.

“Ow, is right Phil, you don’t understand.” Dan exclaimed.

Phil sighed, “Are you sure you want-”

“Keep going Phil.” Dan said, interrupting Phil because he knew what he was going to say.

Phil, even though he really, _really,_ wanted to keep going, faster even, he didn’t want to hurt Dan.

“Are you absolutely sure-”

“Phil!”

“Okay, okay, just making sure.”

Dan, if he could, would’ve glared at Phil in annoyance.

Phil slowly went deeper into Dan, moaning slightly.

Dan took a deep breath, already getting used to the feeling of Phil inside him and was starting understand why so many people actually _liked_ doing this, unlike earlier when he was in pain, he felt the pleasure of it.

“Go on Phil,” Dan said softly.

Phil does as Dan says, moving just a slight bit faster, in and out of Dan.

Phil moaned into Dan’s neck, completely lost in the feeling of him. He was so warm and tight and _oh my lord, I can just get off at the feeling of this, I don’t even need to_ move, Phil thought, his breaths coming fast and heavy.

Phil, thinking maybe it doesn’t hurt so badly for Dan anymore, moves even faster, and continuous string of moans escaping his lips.

Dan arches his back, seemingly, trying to get as close to Phil as possible.

Their bodies, slick with sweat, slide together in a way that isn’t as uncomfortable as it sounds.

Phil grabs Dan’s thighs tightly, a bit too tightly, seeing as he leaves bruises on his thighs in the shape of his fingertips.

Dan is oblivious, completely lost in the feeling of this, it’s his first time with a guy, and Dan is slightly embarrassed by this but as Phil puts a lot more force into his thrusts, his thoughts of that vanish. All he feels his Phil hitting his prostate, with more and more force as he goes on.

He moans, a long and low one, eliciting one from Phil as well.

Phil, who now started thinking of Dan who wasn’t feeling as much as Phil was because… well, it wasn’t like nothing was happening to his… well, yeah, Phil blushed slightly, trying to forget about thinking what was happening through and reaches down, his hand wrapping around Dan’s dick.

Dan moans loudly, tilting his head back as his eyes rolling closed.

It goes on, the relentless moving. Dan is feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all and it doesn’t take him too long until he’s reached his climax.

He moaned loudly, a bit louder than the previous ones he had given, and only had a few seconds until there was a white, sticky substance covering both his and Phil’s stomachs.

That was the final push for Phil until he too, had reached his climax, spilling the same liquid into Dan, instead.

Phil pretty much drops on top of Dan.

“Ack! Phil! You’re heavy!” Dan squirms under the older man’s weight.

“S-sorry.” Phil mutters, slowly getting up and out of Dan.

Dan breathes deeply.

Phil leans forward, pressing one, final kiss to Dan’s neck-really, just to see him squirm at his touch-before rolling to the side and collapsing in a heap.

“Gosh Phil,” Dan said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“I’m tired,” Phil mumbled.

“No shit,” Dan said, rolling his eyes.

He taps Phil’s back.

“Get up, you’re on top of the duvet.”

Phil struggles with sleep as he slowly gets under the duvet, Dan following him.

Phil yawns loudly.

“Good night Dan,” he said, mid-yawn.

Dan chuckles, finding tired-Phil to be really adorable.

“Good night Phil,” he said as Phil wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist. Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder.

Dan drapes his arm over Phil’s chest and his left leg over Phil’s legs.

Phil falls asleep a few moments later, his breaths coming in slow and even.

Dan falls asleep soon after, a small grin playing on his lips.

  
**The End (Of this very smutty one-shot)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at third-person POV or smut so I'd love to know what you thought about it. Should I do it again or no? Please voice your thoughts in the comments below!!! Also, anyone notice the slight, not that much but a tiny bit of a, FOB reference. "Bruises on your thighs like your fingertips" ring a bell?


	15. December 22nd-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #38: AU where writer!Dan is writing a story about his girlfriend but then he meets Phil and the ‘best friend’ becomes a character and when he turns it in for a grade the teacher sends him to detention (where artist!Phil happens to be) because instead of falling in love with the girl, the male protagonist seems more enamored with the black-haired boy whose hands are distractingly close to his on the desk and wow it’s hard to breathe when Phil is whispering in his ear about how he could relieve his boredom and those hands so used to holding paintbrushes are inching closer to his pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to write this, wish me luck! I think it'll be a few chapters long judging by the prompt.

Dan’s POV:

“Okay guys, for the next few days, maybe a week in total, I don’t know let’s see.” Mrs. Gamboa, a latin-american, light skinned woman-who is our English teacher-says as she stands by her desk at the front of the room. Well, more like the corner of the front of the room, how else would we see the board if the desk was in the way?

“I’m giving you guys an essay type thing, I know how much you love essays.” She grinned at the class of groaning or indifferent students in front of her, pushing her almost square like glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“It’s not so much an essay but a freestyle writing… thing, I don’t know, something along those lines.”

The students around me sighed in relief,  _ I don’t like essays either but gosh, they aren’t  _ that  _ bad.  _

“You just write whatever you want but please,” she holds up a hand. “Don’t write the minimum amount of paragraphs either. This is a story that you are all writing, imagine as though you were writing a book. What would you write about? Who is in it? What’s the conflict? What’s the solution to that problem?”

The kids begin to zone out as they think of ideas for their stories.

Mrs. Gamboa snaps her fingers. “Hey, don’t zone out on me yet, I’m not finished yet.”

I, along with most of the other kids in this class, snap back to attention.

“So, this  _ is  _  grade, please, try to make it good. I don’t want you to give me crap on a silver platter. Or just crap in general, I want a good story. For the rest of class I want you to think of what you’re going to write during class and you better have started it by tomorrow. No slacking, and yes, you can switch seats and talk to your friends.” She says, rolling her eyes, knowing we’ll beg her to let us switch seats.

The students scramble to get to empty seats with their friends.

I look up and motion my friends Chris and PJ over.

They look at a boy with black hair,  _ that is not real, that’s too dark to be his natural color, _ I think as they motion him over as they walk to my table, now empty of people except me.

“Don’t worry, meet new people Dan,” my girlfriend Lizzy said, wrapping her arms around my waist as she stood behind me suddenly. “I’m gonna sit with Tabitha and them, let Phil sit with you.”

She must’ve known I was worrying about her by the look on my face.

“How do you know his name?” I ask her, tilting my head back to look at her.

“I’ve spoken to him in my last class.”

I nod, looking back at Chris and PJ who are sitting across from me.

As Lizzie walks away, she says, “Hi Phil.”

“Hello Lizzie,” he says, his accent Northern, which surprises me.

Chris has a Northern accent as well but it sounds different from Phil’s.

He sits down beside me, his eyes flicking between the three of us.

“So Dan, what wonderful story you have up your sleeve that I can maybe take from you?” Chris asks, leaning forward.

“Yeah, right,” I roll my eyes. “Like I’m going to tell you the story I have planned.”

“But I don’t have anything!”   
“Think of something!”

“I can’t!”

“Oh my God Chris,” I say shaking my head.

I pull out a piece of lined paper from my binder.

“Phil!” Chris whispers loudly.

I glance up at Chris from my writing to see Chris leaning towards a confused Phil.

“Can we switch?” He whispers, again, loudly.

“Why?” Phil says in a normal voice.

“I want to see what Dan’s writing!”

“Okay!” PJ interrupts. “How about we brainstorm some ideas for poor Chris? Dan? Phil?”

“Um,” Phil brings his hand up to his mouth and begins to chew on the end of his nail thoughtfully. “Romance?”

“Elaborate.” PJ says.

“Um… Twilight?”

“You can’t just take Stephenie Meyer’s idea Phil.” Peej rolls his eyes.

“Um…”

“Romeo and Juliet modernized?” I suggest.

“Stop taking other people’s ideas!” Peej exasperates.

“No, we’re pretty much just referencing to them.” I say, sitting up. “Just add your own twist to the story but the moral, theme, I dunno whatever you want to call it, be based off Romeo and Juliet. And modernized, taking place in our century-era whatever.”

PJ just sighs, turning to Chris.

“Was that helpful?”   
“No,” he says, making it sound like a question.

“Okay, what about-”

“Don’t you dare ‘reference’ another book or book series.” PJ warns.

“I was gonna say, what about you do a action type thing, like civil war related but you do one soldier’s point of view? Or another time in history and just describe what one person in that time would’ve done. Like a diary.”

“Helen of Troy.” I say, agreeing with Phil.

“What?” Phil asks.

“I’d do Helen of Troy’s point of view if I were following what you said.”

“The girl from Greek mythology?” PJ asks.

I nod, continuing to write the plan/outline for my story.

It’s kind of messy, my handwriting is always messy but I mean, everything is organized but there are so many annotations and footnotes or just random notes or other things floating in the margins or around the words in the center.

They still talk of what to write about but I ignore them, not on purpose, obviously, but I start to get lost in my writing. I’m already thinking of the characters, their feelings, emotions, decisions they’ll have to make and how they affect others. Their relation to others, how they react to things, what their perspective is on things.

“What do you think Dan?” PJ asks me, but I don’t notice.

“Dan?” Phil asks.

“I think we lost him again.” Chris said.

“Lost him?” Phil asks.

PJ glances at him, confused.

“Oh, right, I forget you’re new to the group. Dan is a really big writing person. He’s the one who likes English class over all the others-the English nerd, if you will. I’m the Maths nerd and Chris is the History nerd. What would you say you’re the nerd of?”

Phil furrows his eyebrows, unconsciously chewing on his thumb’s nail again.

“Um… Art, I suppose.”

“Art?” Chris asks.

Phil blushes. “Yeah.”

“Hmm… another creative one, great, cause me and Chris definitely need more creative people to rub their creativity on our faces.” PJ rolls his eyes, grinning.

Phil smiles in response.

I’m still oblivious to it though, still stuck in my thoughts and imagination.

The bells rings about twenty-five minutes later and it drops me back into reality.

I jump at the sound of it and sit up, a bit disoriented.

“It’s time to go Dan,” Chris said, picking up his papers and putting them in his binder, like everyone else.

I look around for a moment before following suit.

“It was only a few minutes though,” I mutter under my breath.

“It was about half an hour Dan,” Phil says, smiling at my look of complete confusion and disorient.

I shake my head, pulling the strap to my “trapper-keeper” over my head and resting it on my shoulder. The actual binder part against my left hip with the strap on my right shoulder.

“Wait, where do we go now?” I ask.

Chris and PJ look at me for a moment.

Phil’s about to say something but PJ holds up a hand.

“Oh, art! Right, sorry, I forgot.”

Peej and Chris turn back around, both walking, oddly synchronized, to the art department.

Then again, they’ve known each other the longest of our group, of course they’re synchronized.

“Hey,” a female voice says behind me and someone intertwines their fingers with mine.

“Oh, hey Lizzie.” I say, looking down at her.

“Where do you go next, again?” She asked, she always forgets where I go after English.   
“Art,” Phil and I say at the same time.

“Oh, yeah, I always forget. I go to-”

“P.E.? I know,” I say, smiling down at her.

She smiles at me, before stopping at the part of the hall the branches off into different directions.

She stands on her tippy-toes, pressing a light kiss on my lips.

“Gotta go,” she said, smiling still.

I nod, watching as she goes down the hall that leads to the gymnasium.

I turn to see Phil waiting patiently a few feet away.

I shoot him a confused look, walking ahead, slowing down slightly to wait for Phil.   
“I forgot where the art department was and I can’t see Chris or PJ.” He said, shrugging apologetically.

I nod, “Right, I keep forgetting you’re the new kid.”

“Do I not look new or something?”

“What?” I ask, glancing at him.

“PJ said the same thing, he keeps forgetting I’m the new kid, do I not look new?”

“Huh, no, that’s not it, you just… fit in the group really well, I guess. It’s hard to believe you’re new.”

Phil said noting to this as we walked through the door to the art department.

“Hello, and who might you be?” The teacher, Mrs. Miller, another American, says as Phil walks in.

“Uh, I’m Phil-I’m new here and-”

“Yeah, I remember, they said I’d have a new student. Right, well, choose your seat, I don’t really have a seating arrangement so…” She says, her voice trailing.

Phil nods, glancing at all the students sitting in their seats in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this is a bit late because I was watching the new Star Wars movie, ask @Ella_Rose17, I had to leave as we were talking to each other so I have an alibi. 
> 
> But yeah, ironically, I've never seen any of the other Star Wars movies but my aunt said we might binge watch them all on Saturday so... yeah. I have I think two more chapters for this prompt. I'm so excited.
> 
> Also, I didn't really have enough time to actually look over it, good, I mean, I looked over it for any mistakes but there can still be some mistakes so please tell me of you see any.))


	16. December 22nd-9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #38: AU where writer!Dan is writing a story about his girlfriend but then he meets Phil and the ‘best friend’ becomes a character and when he turns it in for a grade the teacher sends him to detention (where artist!Phil happens to be) because instead of falling in love with the girl, the male protagonist seems more enamored with the black-haired boy whose hands are distractingly close to his on the desk and wow it’s hard to breathe when Phil is whispering in his ear about how he could relieve his boredom and those hands so used to holding paintbrushes are inching closer to his pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Dan's POV.

I’m really the only one without someone beside them, we sit on groups of two and Chris and PJ sit at the table beside mine.

Phil sits beside me, putting his stuff under his seat like everyone else.

Mrs. Miller, married to the 10th year science teacher, Mr. Miller, tells us about how we’re doing a project in here.

The students groan and Mrs. Miller looks alarmed.

“It’s not you Miss,” Becky says in the front of the room. “Just, we’re doing a project in English as well and we’re all kind of annoyed.”

Mrs. Miller nods, smiling.

“Olga and her writing prompt things, huh?”

“Olga?” Chris asks.

“Yeah, Mrs. Gamboa, as you all call her.”

“How do you know her real name?”

“We were friends in America, we moved here with two of our friends. Actually, you know one of them.”

“Who is it?” The class pretty much yelled.

“Someone, I wanna see if you figure out.” Mrs. Miller smirked

“Who’s the other?” Phil asked.

“Uh, she’s an archeologist, she’s in Paris right now. Oh, and the one who you guys now, not Olga, she has a degree in… uh, I forgot but she is an architect. That’s all I know.”

Some of the students gasp.

“Someone said they were an architect but they decided to teach instead. Oh, who was it?” A girl in the front says.

Mrs. Miller smirks.

“Alright, we got off track-back to art class. So we’re doing a project. You have to paint one of your friends. I know-I know, I don’t like drawing people either but I want you to draw a person, Y’know, it doesn’t even have to be a friend. It can be a family member, girlfriend, boyfriend, just someone close to you. And yes it can be physically close to you or emotionally close to you.”

“Can they be the person right beside you?” Louise shouts from somewhere on the left side of the room.

“What do you think being physically close to you means?”

Louise says nothing.   
“Right, so, just sketch it first, I don’t want it to be finished by today. No, I will not accept it. Okay, get to work.”

A low chatter builds among the students and I glance at Phil, he’s already making the outline for the person he’s drawing.

I sigh, art was never my forte.

I grab one of the blank sheets of paper that were set on the center of the table.

I try to make the shape of the person’s head but it looks really bad.

“Mrs. Miller?” Phil raises his hand.

I glance up at him.

“Yes Phil?” She said, hesitating on his name.

“Are we just doing their profile or their whole face or their whole body or..?”

“Do whatever you feel comfortable doing.”

Phil nods slightly before looking down at his page and continuing to draw what seems like a person’s head and a bit of their shoulders.

It’s a lot better than mine at least.

Mrs. Miller leaves to go attend to another student and me and Phil don’t really speak as we work.

Time flies by, I just get more and more frustrated as it does, until the bell finally rings.

“Okay, everyone, to lunch we go! Well, if you  _ have  _ lunch next, anyways.” Mrs. Miller says, grabbing a thin, one-inch, plastic binder from her desk and waits until everyone has walked out.

“I have lunch after the next class.” A student, I don’t know who, says.

“Sorry,” Mrs. Miller says, turning off the lights.

“You do have lunch next, right Phil?” Chris asks, walking behind me and Phil.

“Yeah,” he said, glancing back at Chris.

“Hey Dan?” Peej asks.

“Yeah?”

“Is Lizzie sitting with us?”   
“No, she’s sitting with Tabitha and them.”

PJ nods.

We make our way to our table in the back of the cafeteria, Chris is the only  one who packs lunch from home so he stays at the table as the rest of us walk up to the busy lunch line and get our food.

A few minutes later we are all seated around the table.

Chris and PJ are talking about the art project and who could possibly be the fourth person we know of that moved with Mrs. Miller and Mrs. Gamboa to the U.K.

“Well they’re all American, so they can’t be any one with a British accent then.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.” I say, feigning ignorance. 

Chris rolls his eyes.

“But there are only about three or four teachers without accents, Mr. Johnston, who only came here because of his wife. Even then he originally had a British accent but he switched to an American one when he lived there. And um, I don’t know the last guy’s name but he’s married to the spanish teacher.” PJ says.

“Mrs. Martinez?” I ask.

“Yeah, her.”

“She’s married to Mr. Diaz, the um, 12th year uh, Maths teacher, I think.” I say.

“Hmm… Martinez isn’t a British name, where is she from?” Chris asks.

“Um, she’s Latin-American like Mrs. Gamboa but not the same country, I think.” Phil said, chewing on his nail.

_ That’s a really bad habit,  _ I think.

“But she kind of has a British accent.” I say.

“She could’ve gotten it from living here.”

“Yeah.” I agree.

“Well, did she say they were all girls or was there like a guy that they moved with?” PJ asks.

“I dunno, I mean, she’s literally five feet away, we can ask her.” Phil points out.

We turn around and at the table behind us there are a group of teachers, Mrs. Miller included, sitting there.

“Mrs. Miller!” Chris yells.

Mrs. Miller looks up and sees Chris waving frantically.

“What?” She mouths.

Chris motions her over.

She excuses herself from the table and walks over, apple in hand.

“Yes Chris?”

“Was it all girls you moved here with or was it a guy?”

“Girls. My husband, Mr. Miller, moved a bit later. We met in the U.S.”

“Okay, so was it um, who’d we say it was?” He looks at us.

Mrs. Miller laughs.

“Mrs. Martinez.” I say.

She raises an eyebrow.

“Why do you think that?” She asks.

“Well, she is from the States right?” Phil asks.

“Yeah.” She responds, smiling.

“Is it her?” Peej asks.

She sighs, “Yes, it’s Mrs. Martinez.”

“Yes!” PJ and Chris say, giving each other a really loud and painful-sounding high five.

Mrs. Miller laughs again.

“Janya!” A female voice says from behind us.

Ironically, Mrs. Martinez is quickly walking towards Mrs. Miller.

“Your name is  _ Janya?”  _ Chris asks.

Mrs. Miller mouths, “No, inside joke.” Before walking off with Mrs. Martinez.

We keep up constant conversation, at least, Chris and PJ do, me and Phil just add input every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was shorter than I thought. Huh...  
> Again, like the last one, I didn't have much time to revise so feel free to point out any mistakes you see.  
> I'm posting the last chapter tomorrow because I'm tired and I'm not finished yet so yeah, just wait for the ending tomorrow. Good night!  
> Edit: Never mind, I'm gonna update two chapters, I decided to divide the next chapter in three chapters because it was really long so, yeah, just a heads up.


	17. December 22nd-9.40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #38: AU where writer!Dan is writing a story about his girlfriend but then he meets Phil and the ‘best friend’ becomes a character and when he turns it in for a grade the teacher sends him to detention (where artist!Phil happens to be) because instead of falling in love with the girl, the male protagonist seems more enamored with the black-haired boy whose hands are distractingly close to his on the desk and wow it’s hard to breathe when Phil is whispering in his ear about how he could relieve his boredom and those hands so used to holding paintbrushes are inching closer to his pants

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Time skip to the next week*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Phil’s POV:

We turn in the writing thing we’re doing in class today. Dan looks nervous and I really want to calm him down but I can’t, not when he’s across the room.

Mine and Dan’s um… relationship is really… odd, I have to say.

We are just like any other pair of friends that just met, y’know, learning new interest we share, talking of things we like and dislike-what you’d expect. There’s just… Just-you’ll see.

In English we do worksheets, Mrs. Gamboa allowing us to switch seats again and I look up and grin at Dan.

He rolls his eyes.

That is, when Lizzie decides to swing by is when I look at them normally.

“Tabitha?” He asks.

“I can stay with you-if you want Dan, I don’t-”

“It’s fine, I’m just asking Lizzie.” Dan assures his girlfriend.

I slowly sit down on the seat, unsure if I’m supposed to be here.

“Okay,” Lizzie says softly, giving Dan a light kiss before walking off to be with her friends.

Dan tries not to flinch as Lizzie gives him a kiss but I notice.

I try to hide my grin.

Dan sighs.

“I don’t like my story.” He said, sounding worried.

“You did fine Dan,” Chris says.

“You didn’t even read it!” Dan exasperates.

“It was too long!”

Dan glares at Chris and PJ holds up his hands.

“Okay, everyone, calm down. Dan, I read your story, it was amazing, don’t worry. Chris… I don’t even know what to say to you. Stop being lazy, I guess.”

I laugh along with Dan and PJ.

“Hey!” Chris says indignantly. 

“We need to start working guys,” Dan said, grabbing his pencil and starting to fill out the beginning of the page.

We ask aloud questions we don’t know the answer to and try to figure out the answer together as a group.

About halfway through the back of the page, just as Dan has begun to relax, I glance at Lizzie who is too busy gossiping with her friends to be looking at Dan.

I reach over and place my hand on Dan’s thigh, getting the response I was hoping for.

Dan jumps, a curse getting caught in his throat, and goes rigid.

I chuckle slightly, my hand going up a bit.

“Phil!” Dan whispers, his face going scarlet.

Sadly, because Dan is on my right, I have to use my right hand to actually do this and since I’m right-handed, I can’t be working on the sheet at the same time.

I slowly draw my hand back, continuing on the worksheet as though nothing had happened.

Dan still looks a bit flustered by the end of class and when the bell rings I lean against the table, waiting for Dan to finish packing up for art class, smirking at him.

“I hate you,” he mutters.

“Really?” I say, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” He says, standing up.

“Hey Dan-woah, are you okay, you look-”

“Yeah, I’m fine Lizzie.” He says, waving away her concern.

I go stiff slightly as Lizzie stands by Dan, Dan smirks at me as he sees my sudden change in demeanor.

“Hey Phil?” Lizzie says in the quiet, soft voice that she has. She is hardly capable of going above it.

“Yeah Lizzie?” I ask, shifting my weight in between my feet.

“Did you read Dan’s story he wrote for the project?”

“No, he wouldn’t let me.” I roll my eyes. “Why?”

“Hm? Oh, well Dan wouldn’t let me read it either so I was hoping you could tell me what it was about.”

I nod. 

“Well, I’m off to gym, see you later, okay?” She tells Dan, giving him, yet another, kiss-on his cheek this time-before she says “okay?”

Dan nods, standing up to full height, Lizzie wouldn’t be able to reach his cheek if he had been standing up at full height.

Once she’s gone I’m finally able to relax.

“To art we go,” Dan says, not sounding at all enthusiastic.

“Yay!” I say, holding up my hands.

Dan rolls his eyes walking ahead.

“Wait for me!” I say, leaning over and pulling him back by his belt loop.

“Phil!” He says. “I could’ve tripped!”   


“And I would’ve laughed before helping you up.” I say, pulling him to my side and wrapping my arm around his waist.

He twists out of my grasp and walks beside me.

We make our way to the art classroom, Chris and PJ not in sight.

_ Weird,  _ I think.  _ They’re always at least in sight of us. _

“Dan!” Mrs. Gamboa’s voice calls from behind us.

We both turn around us to see Mrs. Gamboa waving Dan over, a couple of pages in her hand.

Dan looks at me, saying. “Go ahead, I’ll see you in art.”

I nod slightly, not really wanting to go to art alone or be there without Dan.

“ _ Go,  _ Phil, I’ll be right there… Hopefully.”

I nod once more, Dan having to push me slightly for me to actually turn around and walk towards the art department, looking for Chris and PJ the whole way.


	18. December 22nd-9.60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #38: AU where writer!Dan is writing a story about his girlfriend but then he meets Phil and the ‘best friend’ becomes a character and when he turns it in for a grade the teacher sends him to detention (where artist!Phil happens to be) because instead of falling in love with the girl, the male protagonist seems more enamored with the black-haired boy whose hands are distractingly close to his on the desk and wow it’s hard to breathe when Phil is whispering in his ear about how he could relieve his boredom and those hands so used to holding paintbrushes are inching closer to his pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's a typo somewhere but I can't see it, someone, if they see it, point it out for me, please.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Time skip*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

I’m just adding finishing touches to Dan.

Yes, I decided to paint Dan as my project for art, but that was because I can’t draw from the top of my head-like, I need to be looking at what I want to draw before I can actually draw it.

So Dan, being the closest person to me that would pause every now and then to let me draw them or just stare at them for a few moments, was my immediate choice.

I have pretty much finished him and he looks pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.

I smile, adding a bit more color to his cheeks since he seems to be blushing  _ constantly  _ around me.

I snicker slightly as I think of it.

That’s when Dan comes in, looking so  _ very  _ mad.

I stare at him, wide-eyed, as he hands Mrs. Miller his pass for being late.

Dan storms to our table, roughly setting his stuff on the floor and grabbing his project from the rack where we set them to dry in the back.

He sits down, some paints and a brush in one hand and his drawing of me in the other.

Dan has the same problem as me, having to look at something to draw it, so he chose me to draw.

I think the eyes are a bit over exaggerated, my eyes aren’t  _ that  _ bright. At least,  _ I  _ don’t think they’re that bright.

“What happened?” I ask him worriedly.

“She gave me detention.” He said curtly.

_ “Why?”  _ Chris, Peej and I say.

“She didn’t like my story.” He said, sitting down in his seat, trying to calm himself.

I place my hand on his, they were shaking.  “Dan, it’s okay, why didn’t she like it? Do you know?”

Dan sighs deeply.

“She didn’t like the way it played out. She expected the normal romance thing between a guy and a girl but I wanted a plot twist-I added another guy for the first one to fall in love with. She wasn’t amused.”

“Oh Dan, maybe she’s just homophobic. You never know.” Chris shrugged.

“Just, forget it. I’m fine, I’m just a bit mad that I got detention, is all.”

“Hey, at least you get to hang out with Phil during it.” Chris says, elbowing Phil in the ribs.

“Ow! I mean-uh, yeah! And who wouldn’t want to spend about an hour with me?” I say, smiling.

Dan laughs at my horrible attempt at trying to cheer him up, but  _ hey, it worked. _

Chris and Peej start talking about Star Wars vs. Star Trek or something like that.

I go back to work, once I feel that I’m completely done, I hold it up to Dan for comparison.

“Gosh Dan, I made you look hot,” I say smirking.

“Shut up,” Dan says, rolling his eyes and going back to his painting.

I set it aside to dry, leaning over Dan’s shoulder, breathing on his neck slightly, to see his painting.

Dan goes rigid and you can tell he wants to lean away but he stands his ground.

“Huh, it really does look like me.”

Dan rolls his eyes, his discomfort at my proximity obvious.

“And you said it would look horrible.” I said, wrapping my arm around his waist again and resting my head on his shoulder.

“Phil.” Dan warns.

I laugh, pressing a light kiss to his cheek, the opposite one Lizzie kissed.

I grab my painting and walk up to Mrs. Miller, ignoring the two holes Dan was burning into my back as he glared at me.

Mrs. Miller thanks me, taking my painting and setting it on the rack in the front of the room, where you set it when you are going to turn something in.

I sit down in my seat again, my head resting on my arms on the desk, watching as Dan concentrated on his work.

He looked so adorable when he got lost in his own little world like that.

It wasn’t that hard to find him like this, but mostly it’s in English class when he’s like this.

The bell rings, signaling the end of third block.


	19. December 22nd-9.80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #38: AU where writer!Dan is writing a story about his girlfriend but then he meets Phil and the ‘best friend’ becomes a character and when he turns it in for a grade the teacher sends him to detention (where artist!Phil happens to be) because instead of falling in love with the girl, the male protagonist seems more enamored with the black-haired boy whose hands are distractingly close to his on the desk and wow it’s hard to breathe when Phil is whispering in his ear about how he could relieve his boredom and those hands so used to holding paintbrushes are inching closer to his pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this prompt!!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Time skip to the end of the day*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Dan’s POV:

I sigh, normally, I am happy when the day ends, that means I can go home. But today, I can’t. I have to stay for detention because of one little thing I did.

Like, gosh, if I was homophobic I wouldn’t like it either but I wouldn’t send them to detention for  _ that.  _

And it’s not like there was anything wrong with it, nothing sexual or whatever.

I just made it where it started off with a normal guy, in love with his wonderful girlfriend. And then comes in this guy that just completely turns his the main guy’s world upside down.

I think we all know who that story is about.

I trudge to the detention room, which, during the day, serves as a classroom for the kids who need special help.

I sigh, dropping my stuff on the table I decide to sit on.

I push it to the other side of the table.

I sigh again, already wanting to start crying from frustration.

“Hey Dan,” Phil says, his voice right beside my ear, his breath pushing against the skin of the neck.

I  _ hate  _ it when people get near my neck and ever since Phil learned about it last Wednesday all he has been doing is getting as close to my neck.

“Hi Phil,” I say curtly, trying to stay in place without cringing away.

He presses a light kiss to my neck and I can’t help but flinch at the thrill is sends down my spine.

Footsteps are heard down the hall and Phil stands up, sitting down at the seat next to mine.

“Why are you two here?” Mr. Johnston says, poking his head in the room.

“Detention,” I say begrudgingly.

“Why?”

“We were ‘being disruptive’ in Science.” Phil says, making air quotes as he says, “being disruptive.”

“Ah, Mrs. Evans, huh?”

“Yeah,” Phil says.

Mr. Johnston nods.

“Well, I have to go, I’d love to take you guys out of here but I can’t.”

Phil nods in response before Mr. Johnston leaves.

Phil looks at me, an odd glint in his eyes, about to say something, when yet another teacher comes in.

Mrs. Reynolds, the lady who watches over detention comes in, looking at us confusedly.

“Detention?”

We both nod.

“Who?”

“Mrs. Evans.” Phil says for the both of us, it’s only true for him, he did get detention from her but for a different reason than he told Mr. Johnston.

“Ah,” she says. “Well, I have things to do so just… Don’t do anything stupid and please, stay here for the full hour. You’ll need to tell the administrator that you’re leaving when the hour is up anyways so… If you need anyone or anything, we’ll be in the teacher’s lounge over by the 12th year’s side of the school.”

We both nod in understanding, Mrs. Reynolds then walks out, taking two binders, a pencil and her phone with her.

“So we have an hour to kill, what do you want to do?” Phil asks.

I drop my head onto my arms which are resting on the table.

“I’m so very bored and it’s only been two minutes!” I groan at the table.

Phil chuckles, it sounds odd, sending odd tingles through me.

That’s when I feel Phil’s hand travel up my thigh.

“I, believe it or not, know of a way to ah, relieve you, of that boredom.” He whispers into my ear.

I go rigid under his touch, trying to seem indifferent to his touch but my dick doesn’t seem to get the memo.

Phil breathes a laugh, his hand, ones that seems to work really well with paintbrushes in art class, are slowly inching up his jeans.

I say nothing, just close my eyes as Phil’s hand travels upward and slowly, unbuttons my jeans.

Phil grabs both sides of my seat, turning me so I’m facing him, he turned his as well so our knees are almost touching.

Phil runs his fingers over my erection, smirking at my sudden intake of breath.

He slowly drags my jeans downwards, just enough that he can pull out my erection, his hands sliding over the shaft.

I go stiff all over again, tilting my head upwards and closing my eyes.

I had expected him to give me a hand job but no, Phil had other plans.

I hear the chair be pushed back on the carpet of the floor and I open my eyes, seeing Phil kneeling in front of me.

I open my mouth, about to say something, Phil takes me whole.

I gasp, my eyes widening.

Phil is obviously trying not to smile.

He slowly, moves his head up and down.

“Shit,” I curse under my breath, holding out the vowel for a few moments.

Phil starts to quicken his pace.

My hands go up to get tangled in his hair, Phil doesn’t care really.

I watch, slowly getting pushed to the edge, as Phil’s black hair bobs up and down above my dick.

I gasp again, Phil had begun swirling the tip with his tongue and run his tongue up and down my shaft.

He continues with this annoyingly slow pace and I try to get him to go faster.

Phil merely swats my hands away.

“Phil,” I groan, dropping my hands.

Phil begins to quicken his pace, thank god, and my eyes roll close.

I tilt my head back, my hands travelling to Phil’s hair again.

“Phil,” I moan, over and over as the feeling of pleasure and ecstasy and just fire rolls through me.

I can feel it, the proximity of the edge, I can slowly feel myself getting submerged in it.

I’m too lost in the feeling of it all to pay attention to the filthy noises I was making. And boy, were they loud.

I’m turning Phil on with them as he tries not to moan as well, it’d be fairly difficult, actually.

I go rigid all over as the orgasm hits.

I moan, one long, loud string of incomprehensible noise, my grip on Phil’s hair tightening.

Phil lightly strokes my shaft as he swallows the white, warm liquid.

Phil sits up, zipping up and buttoning my jeans for me, seeing as I couldn’t do it myself.

Phil walks over to the teacher’s desk, grabbing one of the unopened water bottles she has there for some reason,  _ honestly, she has about twelve of them just sitting there _ , and drinking some of it.

He leans against the desk as he does so and I can’t help but look him up and down.

I get up, walking towards him and, once he’s set the water bottle down, and pull him towards me, my hands on his waist.

I press my lips to his and he responds back by tangling his fingers in my hair, licking my bottom lip.

I open my mouth, our light kiss changing into a passionate one.

He tugs on my arm, dragging us to the wall, and pushes me against it, his lips trailing kisses down my neck.

I may not be able to cum again but I can still get an erection and this has done it.

Phil slowly grinds his hips into mine, his fingers pressing into my back, his head resting on my shoulder.

My fingers reach up and slowly unbutton his shirt, once I reach the bottom, I unbutton his jeans as well.

I slide my hands up his chest, taking his shirt off his shoulders and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Phil takes a moment before unbuttoning my jeans again except this time he slides them off completely.

Our kiss is becoming more sloppy, less passionate and more heated, faster.

Our breaths-well, more like Phil’s mine has already been like this-come in deep and labored.

I can feel Phil’s heartbeat pounding against mine even more now that I have taken off my shirt.

Phil slowly drags my boxers down my legs and I step out of them, pushing the to the side.

He places his hands under my thighs and after a moment lifts me. I waste no time wrapping my legs around his waist, my erection rubbing against the fabric of his jeans and I try not to gasp.

Phil’s hands fiddle under me and then his hand reaches up, his two fingers pressing against my lips.

It takes me half a second to figure out what he was doing. I open my mouth, sucking on his fingers for a few moments.

Phil pulls his fingers out of my mouth and I jump a lot more than I wanted to when I feel him slowly stretching my entrance.

Phil smirks and I lightly slap his shoulder.

Phil smiles, continuing to stretch me out, and I try not to grimace in pain.

To keep Phil from noticing, I hide my face in his neck.

When the time finally comes, Phil positions himself in front of my entrance.

“Are you sure you want to do this Dan, I won’t-”

“Yes Phil.” I whisper in his ear.

Phil nods once before slowly entering me.

I inhale sharply at the pain of it.

“Shit Dan, I don’t-”

“Keep going Phil,” I say, my voice strained.

“Dan-”

“Phil. Just, keep going.”

Phil starts loosening his grip on my thighs, letting my own weight push me down and my grip on Phil tightens.

Phil groans slightly, he obviously wants to speed things up but he doesn’t want to hurt.

Slowly, we get to the point where Phil start moving his hips faster into me.

I gasp again, except for a completely different reason than the first-the pleasure of it.

Phil moans loudly, his eyes are closed as he tilt his head upwards, moving faster and faster.

Phil is angled so that every thrust hits my prostate exactly and I find myself in the same mess as earlier, moaning uncontrollably. Luckily, Phil is doing the same thing.

“Dan,” Phil moans, over and over until he reaches the end.

His hands tighten around my thighs, hard enough that it leads me to believe I’ll have bruises for about a week, as his orgasm hits.

We’re both breathing heavily, Phil is trying as hard as possible not to drop me, I can tell.

I take one leg off him, just to keep me from falling to the ground as I take off the other.

Not looking up, I pull on my boxers and jeans as Phil buttons up his shirt.

As I pull mine over my head I laugh.

“What?” Phil asks, he has been leaning against the desk, waiting for me to finish getting dressed.

I walk over to him, making him stand up.

He looks at me confusedly.

“You’re fly is undone,” I say, pointing to his zipper.

Phil’s face goes red slightly and I laugh as he pulls it up.

He grabs me and pulls me towards him, pressing a light kiss on my lips.

I’m about to make it deeper when an odd gust of wind flies in from the open door.

I pull back.

“Phil?”

“Hmm?”

“Please tell me we didn’t leave the door open.”

Phil turns around, seeing the door was still open from when Mrs. Reynolds left.

“Well,” Phil says, laughing. “I think we must be the only ones left in the school.”

I don’t say anything, just walking over and looking out into the hall.

I can  _ see  _ the teachers down the hall, walking in and out of classrooms.

“Phil?”

Phil walks over and sees the teachers.

He laughs again, louder.

“I think they must’ve acted as though they heard nothing then.”

I go back to my binder, pulling my phone out.

“It’s been almost an hour, let’s go.”

“How much time until an hour?” He asks, grabbing his stuff as well.

“Ten minutes.”

“The attendance lady is gonna make us wait the ten minutes.” Phil points out.

I sigh, “Yeah, well, what do you want to do for the next ten minutes?”

Phil sets his stuff back down, as do I.

“This,” he said, pulling me close and pressing his lips against mine.

I smile slightly before licking his bottom lip.

He immediately grants me me entrance and that’s how we spend the next ten or so minutes, our lips locked together until I pull back to check the time.

Walking hand-in-hand, we tell the attendance lady it’s our time to leave and she smiles at us, bidding us goodbye.

**  
** **The End (Of this prompt)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a lot more difficult to write than I expected.   
> But yeah, hope you liked it, say what you thought about it in the comments below and get ready for the next prompt, which I will post today.


	20. December 23rd-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #36: Highschool AU where writer!Dan has to do a poem for school and he hates it but he ends up describing the attractive boy he sees outside everyday at lunch and turns out he misunderstood the assignment and he has to present it to the school at an assembly and that boy is Phil and he's a senior and he's very intrigued by this intrusive freshman and GOD Dan wants to crawl into a hole when Phil looks at him with those, what, "cerulean" eyes? ~phanfictionprompts/hateros at Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is going to be 4 chapters long so… yeah, just putting it out there.

Dan’s POV:

Miss Jackson, a 24 year old, unmarried woman, is my English teacher.

I see her every day during third block, which is where I am at now.

I’m sitting at the left side of the room around the middle of it.

I watch as she speaks, not really paying attention to her.

And it’s not that I don’t like her or the subject she teaches-I  _ love  _ the subject-I’m just not feeling in the English mood today.

She sets a rubric on each of our desks, my eyes lightly skimming over the page to see what’s required of whatever we’re doing.

A poem, it seems. Hmm… Okay.

I groan, I don’t know what to write about.

I glance at all the students around me, all of varying ages and years.

Most of them are year 13’s-seniors.

I’m the only freshman along with four juniors and a sophomore.

My eyes stumble over bright blue ones that are looking at me as if they hadn’t known I was here.

My face burns.

I’ve been here all year and I’m the “teacher’s pet” of this class, of course he knows I’m here.

But then why is he looking at me like that?

A boy with brown hair that curls on the ends taps the blue-eyed boy’s shoulder.

He snaps back to attention, turning to his friend who looks worried.

The curly haired boy glances at me slightly and I turn back hastily to face the front.

Poem, eh?

I think I know what to write it about.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Time skip*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

I have seen that boy around for the last week and yet I know nothing of him.

I know everything about him having to do with his physical appearance, I know his name is Phil and I know he’s a senior.

That’s it.

I asked my friend Chris about him during Maths once and he said he didn’t know about Phil, just his name, but he knew the other boy-the one with curly hair. His name is PJ, he said.

I nod, listening to Chris tell me about PJ, he sounds a bit entranced as he speaks of him and I smile internally.

But I didn’t want to know about PJ, I wanted to know about Phil.

I walk up to Zoe and Alfie, well, mostly Zoe but without Alfie, you won’t find Zoe.

She tells me all I really “need” to know about Phil.

His name is Phil Lester and he’s from the North and moved here a few years ago in the beginning of secondary school, end of secondary for him.

She tells me a bit of his personality, a lot like me but not at all dark, she said smirking.

I thank Zoe, feeling a bit odd from doing this, and walk back to Chris who was waiting at our table.


	21. December 23rd-10.25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #36: Highschool AU where writer!Dan has to do a poem for school and he hates it but he ends up describing the attractive boy he sees outside everyday at lunch and turns out he misunderstood the assignment and he has to present it to the school at an assembly and that boy is Phil and he's a senior and he's very intrigued by this intrusive freshman and GOD Dan wants to crawl into a hole when Phil looks at him with those, what, "cerulean" eyes? ~phanfictionprompts/hateros at Tumblr

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Time skip to the next day*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

I sit at my seat in the English class, pulling out the poem I had made.

Miss Jackson tells us to pass them up the row of students to the first person and I grab the pages behind me, slightly awkward, and pass them to the girl in front of me.

She collects the pages, saying she’ll read them as we work on our worksheets.

She asks who wants to pass them out and about five hands go up.

“Um… Okay, Phil, pass ‘em out. Guys, Phil’s passing out the worksheets so just wait ‘till he gets to you.”

Phil gets up from his seat, taking the stack of worksheets from Miss Jackson, going up and down the rows.

My heartbeat starts to race in my chest and I busy myself by grabbing my pencil and doodling on the edge of a blank piece of paper.

Phil smiles at me as he sets the paper on my desk.

I feel my face heat up again and he smirks, walking to the girl in front of me and handing her the paper but not giving her same smile.

I fill out my paper, trying to pay attention to Chris who moved seats and sat beside me.

It’s fairly difficult, doing two things at once but I manage.

I sneak glances at Phil every now and then, thinking he hadn’t noticed until he turns and smirks at me.

My face goes red and I try to act as though nothing had happened, keeping up conversation with Chris.

Phil’s smirk drops slightly but he turns back around, saying something to PJ.

A few minutes and a few glances later, I hear my name being called at the front of the room.

“Dan?” Miss Jackson says, looking at me.

“Uh, yeah?” I ask, Chris and I looking at her confusedly.

“Come here for a moment.” 

Chris shoots me a worried look as I stand up, walking past the other students who are still talking animately to each other.

A glance to my left proves that Phil is staring at me as I walk up to the teacher’s desk and my heartbeat quickens slightly.

“Dan, I liked your poem the best,” she said in a quiet voice.

I nod, relieved-I was worried I was in trouble, smiling a bit.

“So I have decided, and I’m telling you this before I tell everyone else so you can be prepared but, I have decided that I want yours to be the one to be read at the assembly.”

“What?” Chris and I say at the same time.

Phil, I can tell from the corner of my eye, raises and eyebrow.

“Chris,” Miss Jackson warns.

Chris goes back to working but you can tell he isn’t paying attention to what he’s doing.

“But yeah, Dan, you’re poem is the one that’s gonna be read at the assembly.”

I just stare at her, wide-eyed.

Miss Jackson laughs.

“I’ll let that sink in, you can go back to your seat.”

I nod, slowly going back to my seat beside Chris.

“You’re dead mate.” Chris said.

I glare at him.

Chris laughs, towards the point where he has his head hidden in his arms, on the table, laughing and crying at the same time.

I take a shaky breath.

“And-and-and it’s at the-the assembly so-so he’ll be ther-”

“Shut up Chris!” I snap.

Chris just laughs louder.

I groan, dropping my head in my hands.

Chris takes a deep breath, draping his arm across my shoulders.

“It’s alright mate, it’s not like anything bad’ll happen. You’ll just feel humiliated but it’s not like that happens every day of your- _ our  _ lives.”

I glare at him.

“Not helping Chris.” I say in a low voice.

Chris chuckles.

“And hey, maybe he won’t know it’s him you’re talking about.”

I look at him like,  _ are you stupid or what? _

Chris laughs.

“Who am I kidding, he’ll know.”

I slap his shoulder, that being the closest thing to me, causing him to laugh louder.

“Chris, calm down back there.”

Almost everyone in the class looks back at us and I feel my face heat up.

I drop my head back into my hands with a groan.

“Okay Miss, sorry, I’m just messing with Dan.”

Miss Jackson says nothing, just looks back at her computer, typing.

Almost everyone turned back to their conversations with their friends.

Except for one… No,  _ two  _ people.

Phil and um… PJ.

I look up at Chris and he seems a bit uncomfortable with PJ and Phil-more like PJ-looking at him.

“Get your arm off me.” I say, sitting up and grabbing my pencil, wanting to  _ attempt  _ at finishing this page.

“Aw, why?” He asks, pulling me closer.

“Chris.” I warn.

“Okay okay.” He holds up his hands once he’s let me go.

We spend the rest of class working on the page and talking about the assembly.

“I didn’t even know someone was going to present it to the whole  _ damn  _ school.” I say.

“Weren’t you listening?”

I sigh, “No.”

“Woah, Dan wasn’t listening to Miss Jackson for the first time ever.”

“Shut up Chris,” I roll my eyes.

“Didn’t you read the rubric?”

“Yeah, I still didn’t see anything about presenting it to the whole school.”

Chris sighs. “Well, you know now.”

I roll my eyes, going back to work.


	22. December 23rd-10.50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #36: Highschool AU where writer!Dan has to do a poem for school and he hates it but he ends up describing the attractive boy he sees outside everyday at lunch and turns out he misunderstood the assignment and he has to present it to the school at an assembly and that boy is Phil and he's a senior and he's very intrigued by this intrusive freshman and GOD Dan wants to crawl into a hole when Phil looks at him with those, what, "cerulean" eyes? ~phanfictionprompts/hateros at Tumblr

***-*-*-*-*-*-*Time skip to the assembly, two days later*-*-*-*-*-*-***

I take a deep breath, pacing in the small area I’m given behind the stage as people continue to talk on the stage outside.

“Dan, calm down.” Chris says for the millionth time in the last half hour.

“I can’t calm down Chris!”   
Chris stands up, I think he’s going to walk away from me-tired of me being like this-when I feel his arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

I turn around, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I sigh, “Thank you Chris.”

Chris chuckles. “You looked like you needed one.”

I nod, hiding my face in his neck.

“Hello, my name is Miss Jackson, I’m the A.P. English teacher and I had my students write a poem for them to read to you today. And no, I’m not making you listen to all of them.” Miss Jackson’s voice rings out from the speakers in the auditorium.

I step back, taking a deep breath.

“It’s okay Dan, I’ll be in the front row if you need me. Just act as though you were reading it to me.” Chris said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I nod, feeling butterflies flutter in my stomach at the thought of being on stage.

Chris gives me one last look before turning and heading off to his seat in the auditorium.

“I had chosen one student, the one who I thought their poem was the best. Everyone else’s were exceptional-but this one was my personal favorite and a few of the other English teachers liked them as well.”

My face goes red,  _ other teachers read it? _

“Everyone, give a warm welcome to Dan Howell!”

My heartbeat picks up so very much and the butterflies in my stomach start flying in laps in my stomach.

 

**((Third-Person POV:))**

Dan walks into the lights trained on the stage, looking nervous, from behind the curtain.

Chris cheers a bit too loudly and the jocks nearest him, shrugging like,  _ we have nothing to lose _ , cheer as loud as Chris.

Chris looks back, confused but acts as though this was planned, cheering along with them as a slightly red-faced Dan walks up to Miss Jackson, accepting her embrace.

“Okay, calm down, everyone. Chris,” she says in a condescending tone.

The students laugh and Dan merely chuckles nervously, fiddling with the paper in his hands.

“Right, well, I guess I’ll leave now, let Dan take the floor. Please be respectful as he reads.” She shoots the jocks a look that says,  _ yeah, you too. _

Dan nods at Miss Jackson as she gives him one last look before walking off stage right.

Dan stands in front of the microphone.

He had practised the day before what to say and he looks down at his paper, the words swimming in front of his eyes tauntingly.

“As you all know,” Dan started, his voice a lot louder and clearer than he expected. “My name is Dan and I’m in Miss Jackson’s A.P. English class.”

Dan can’t help but glance at Phil who’s sitting right in the center of the auditorium.

Dan curses mentally, if he did it under his breath the whole school would hear it.

“Uh,” Dan smacks himself mentally for saying “uh.” “This is the poem I wrote.”

Dan reads the poem, his voice wavering only once when he made the mistake of glancing at Phil.

Phil was leaning forward in his seat, a smirk playing on his lips, staring at Dan with those… Oh, what did Dan say,  _ “cerulean” _ eyes?

There are a few hidden meanings, racy ones, and Phil raises an eyebrow, Dan, again, looks up and his face catches fire again.

Once Dan’s personal form of torture is over, everyone claps. 

Chris and the jocks the loudest.

Dan looks up Phil, who, like everyone else, is clapping but once he catches Dan’s gaze he winks at him.

Dan’s face couldn’t be any redder.

Miss Jackson comes back, congratulating Dan, asking for another round of applause which is received, just like the first two.

“Okay Dan, would you like to go back?” Miss Jackson asks a wide-eyed Dan.

Dan nods and the students laugh slightly.

“Okay, go on, thank you Dan, for coming up here.”

Dan nods once more, before turning around and walking out stage left.

Phil notices Chris standing up and swiftly walking around the stage, following where Dan just was to the back of the stage.

Phil feels a twinge of jealousy.

PJ had told him countless time before that they weren’t dating, just friends but Phil never believed him.

They were too close, Chris always has his arm wrapped around a flustered looking Dan or an upset Dan.

Dan leans into the touch as well, if he had just stood there, still, then Phil would’ve been slightly convinced that they were friends but no.

He also saw them hugging in the back of the stage.

Phil was going to wish Dan good luck when he reached him he had his arms around Chris and vise versa.

They looked like a lot more than friends.

Phil glances at PJ beside him who was staring intently at the speaker on the stage.

Phil stands up, ignoring PJ calling his name, and walks out, having to go the long way around to get to the back of the stage.

PJ fancied Chris as well so that was also a reason why Phil didn’t believe him.

Phil makes his way to the back of the stage, opening the door that leads to it, and steps inside.

Dan has his arms around Chris again and Phil thinks of turning around again, to leave.

Dan pulls back, a huge smile on his face.

“I survived!” He said, sounding surprised.

Chris laughs, letting Dan go and they both take a step back.

“Oh my god Chris how could you do that?”

“Do what?” He asked, shocked.

“Start yelling when I went up! How did you get the jocks to do it too?”

“I only planned to do it myself, they just joined in. Hey, maybe they fancy you Dan.” Chris said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh shut up Chris.” Dan said, looking a slight bit flustered.

“Were you able to notice if he knew it was about him?” Chris asked.

Dan sighed.

“He did,” he said in a small voice.

“Was it, like-”

“Dan?” Phil says, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

“Uh, yeah, so I have to go Dan, sorry but um… I hear someone calling my name bye!” Chris then runs away, snickering.

“Chris-what the hell?” Dan calls after him.

“Love you!” He says before disappearing behind the curtain.

Dan sighs, “I am going to murder him.”


	23. December 23rd-10.75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #36: Highschool AU where writer!Dan has to do a poem for school and he hates it but he ends up describing the attractive boy he sees outside everyday at lunch and turns out he misunderstood the assignment and he has to present it to the school at an assembly and that boy is Phil and he's a senior and he's very intrigued by this intrusive freshman and GOD Dan wants to crawl into a hole when Phil looks at him with those, what, "cerulean" eyes? ~phanfictionprompts/hateros at Tumblr

Phil’s POV:

_ “Love you!” Oh no, they’re definitely dating. _

Dan turns around, looking nervous and slightly sick.

I lean off the wall, uncrossing my arms, and walk towards him.

“Are you dating Chris or something?” I ask, trying to sound rude, but failing slightly.

Dan looks at me incredulously.

“No! We aren’t dating! Chris is just a really good friend! Um, why?” He asks.

I step closer to him, smirking.

Dan’s face heats up.

“Who was that poem based off of?” I ask softly.

“N-no o-one.” He says, his eyes darting between everything but me. 

I raise an eyebrow, stepping even closer towards the point where we’re only a few inches apart.

Dan’s eyes get caught on the ground and I sigh.

I place my hand under his chin and tilt his head up to look at me.

He stares at me with wide-eyes, looking small. Which is ironic because he’s pretty much as tall as I am, maybe an inch or so shorter.

I, after a moment’s hesitation, lean forward, lightly pressing my lips to his.

Dan, although he knew it was coming, gasps quietly.

I restrain from smiling, not wanting him to pull back.

I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer, Dan still hadn’t moved his lips and I was beginning to regret this.

Suddenly, just as I was about to pull back, Dan’s hands travel up my arms and he wraps his arms around my neck, his lips moving slowly against mine.

I match his movements with mine, our kiss becoming synchronized.

Dan pulls me even closer, our kiss starting to speed up.

A few moments later we both pull back for air but don’t let go of each other.

Dan sighs, smiling up at me.

I smile back, leaning down and pressing a light kiss on his lips before letting him go and stepping back.

I open my mouth to say something when the door a few feet behind me opens.

And in comes PJ.

“Philip Michael Lester. How  _ dare  _ you leave me like that? I swear to God-”

“PJ!” I hold up my hands, eyes wide. “I was gone for about a minute, I was just about to-”

“No. No, excuses, come on!” PJ hooks his arm around mine.

“PJ! If you would wait a second I could-”

“Phil.” PJ says sternly.

“Oh my god Peej,” I sigh.

Dan snickers behind me.

“Bye Phil,” Dan waves.

“Bye Dan.” I say, waving back as I let PJ drag me away.

  
**The End (Of this prompt)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, like the last one. The chapters were really short though.
> 
> The whole point of this a/n is to remind you, two more days of this! I will update my final one on Christmas Day. I don't know when (like, what time) but I will, so yeah, two (or) more updates and then this Phan Christmas Marathon thing (is it obvious I didn't know what to name it?) is over.


	24. December 24th-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13: Phil is stuck in Dan’s closet on accident, when Dan brings his date home. Phil is confronted with his feelings about his flat mate while he watches them. Everything falls apart when Dan discovers him.(smut/lil angst/voyeurism i guess idk) (Or make it so Phil frantically sends Dan messages but he ignores them and continues on with his date and when he gets home he has a very smutty night with the dude and Phil is scarred for life and gets sent into a depressed hole that however Dan may try, he cannot help, for, he is the reason of its upbringing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part in parentheses is what I made, the first part is the original prompt, if you’re curious.  
> I don’t know who made this prompt, anyone reading this know?

 

Phil’s POV:

I sigh, sitting down on my bed with a loud groan from the springs of my bed.

I lean back against the headboard and ignore the pain that I had ensued from hitting my head against it.

“Dan!” I yell.

“Yeah?”

“Where’s my jacket?”

“Which one?” He yells, his voice nearing my door.

“Space-foil-looking one.”

“Oh,” he pokes his head through the doorway and grimaces slightly at my depressed looking state.

“It’s in my closet, I was too lazy to return it.” He smiles weakly.

I make no attempt to return it.

“Okay, I’m going out later.”

Dan nods before stepping out and back down the stairs.

Exhaling deeply I get up and grab my computer before laying back down in the “scrolling position.”

I open up multiple tabs of different kinds of social media and whatnot to try and distract me from what is going to happen.

Right, you don’t know, sorry.

So today we were walking through the mall in search of a new, black, jacket for Dan. A leather one, as a joke, he said. To go with the shirt. And as we were looking for it a guy came up to us.

Now, Dan wasn’t the more social one of the two of us but surprisingly he made most of our friends. And I have to say our because you can’t really be friends with one of us and not be friends with the other. We are Dan _and_ Phil afterall.

Another thing you should know, Dan and I are both bi and openly so, well, not to  the internet but to our friends.

Dan tends to make a lot of, ah, _male_ friends that, like every other female and bi/gay/etc. male in the universe, tend to think he’s _“hot.”_

You must know what happens then. Cheesy pick up lines that work one way or another, dates to restaurants or the cinemas, and the wrap it all up a night in the apartment.

It’s not anything new to me, Dan does this on a weekly to monthly basis.

Oh, don’t feel sad, I’ve gotten used to the feeling of rejection, however depressing that may sound. I just try not to think of it.

Today, as you can guess, is one of those days. It’s always a Saturday night as well, so it always ruins my weekend.

Normally I would go to Chris or PJ’s house and spend the day there. One day I went with Ian and Anthony, whom I had never known before that day, to give them a tour of London, seeing as they are Americans.

I spent the night with them at their hotel, fast asleep on the couch after a few too many drinks.

It was a fun day full of drunk dares and regrettably told secrets.

Ian and Anthony were really nice about my situation and tried really hard to make me feel better so I was happy.

When I came back Dan was in my room, arms crossed, sitting in the center of my bed.

“Where were you?”

I was completely and udderly confused.

“Out-remember, you were here with what’s-his-name and I went with Ian and Anthony to serve as tour guide.” I tap the sticker on my coat that says, _“Hello, my name is… **Phil :)** ”_

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you stay out of the house for a whole night.”

Anger ripples through me and it takes all my willpower not to shout.

“I didn’t want to return to the smell of-” I stop myself and take a deep, deep breath. “You know what?” Dan raises an eyebrow. “I give up, just get out.”

“How _dare_ y-”

“Out. Now. Hurry it up Howell, I have no patience for it right now and I have a massive hangover, please.”

Dan got up abruptly, looking mad, and walked out swiftly.

So now I bet you can guess what happened at the mall today, some guy-one of _our_ friends supposedly-came up to us and literally _asked Dan out_.

Right there in front of me.

And if that’s not enough to make you hate this guy then the fact that he looked up at me and _smirked_ must _. He SMIRKED at me._

He then looked back at Dan with a hopeful look and Dan smiled politely.

That would- _should_ be the obvious no.

Dan glanced at me before addressing him.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He said.

My heart fell through my shoes and into the deepest pits of hell.

They made plans for the weekend to go to somewhere at sometime.

When the guy left Dan turned around to see me, leaving the mall, at the exit doors on the other side of the room.

He tried to catch up with me but I was home by the time he got to me.

“Phil-”

“Forget it, I’m tired.”

“Well if you-”

“Goodnight Dan.”

“Ph-”

_SLAM._

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Present Day*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

I grab some clothes from my drawer and set it on my bed.

I pull my phone out from under my pillow and text PJ.

 **To PJ Liguori at 4:53 pm from Phil Lester:** _Hey PJ, you open tonight?_

 **To Phil Lester at 4:54 pm from PJ Liguori:** _No, Chris and I are at Chris’s parent’s house. Sorry, I can already guess why you’re asking and I’d love for moral support but Chris says he’d prefer not. Sorry mate._

 **To PJ Liguori at 4:55 pm from Phil Lester:** _It’s okay, I’ll manage._

 **To Phil Lester at 4:56 pm from PJ Liguori:** _If find you drunk on the street or with a massive hangover tomorrow I will murder you Phil Lester._

 **To PJ Liguori at 4:57 pm from Phil Lester:** _I won’t get drunk, I promise._

 **To Phil Lester at 4:58 pm from PJ Liguori:** _Yeah, you said that last time and you still got drunk._

 **To PJ Liguori at 4:59 pm from Phil Lester:** _I already was drunk when you texted!_

 **To Phil Lester at 5:00 pm from PJ Liguori:** _Are you drunk now?_

 **To PJ Liguori at 5:01 pm from Phil Lester:** _*rolls eyes* No Liguori, I’m not._

 **To PJ Liguori at 5:01 pm from Phil Lester:** _This message contains media. Click_ _here_ _to view._

 **To PJ Liguori at 5:02 pm from Phil Lester:** _Do I look drunk?_

 **To Phil Lester at 5:03 from PJ Liguori:** _No, but let’s see how long that’ll last._

Sighing frustratedly, I run my hand through my hair and decide not to respond.

I fall back against the pillows and duvet trying to come up with something.

After searching through people’s Twitter’s and stuff I find that no one is in need of a London Tour Guide or anything that would require my being there.

I groan, _great, what should I do now? I promised Peej I wouldn’t drink._

_Hmm… Maybe I could do what Dan is doing…_

I begin to think of the map of London, trying to see where all the pubs are, hoping maybe I could find someone as drunk as I’ll be and maybe follow them home, not that Dan would let me bring them here.

With this new plan in mind I get on my computer to waste the next few hours on Tumblr.

 

_((I’ve had most of this prompt mostly finished for a really long time except the ending so now that the time has come for me to finish it I am so happy, (even if I had a bit of a writer’s block for a bit but after decorating a tree and cleaning up the house I was finally able to start writing) I hope you enjoy is as much as I do!))_


	25. December 24th-11.33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13: Phil is stuck in Dan’s closet on accident, when Dan brings his date home. Phil is confronted with his feelings about his flat mate while he watches them. Everything falls apart when Dan discovers him.(smut/lil angst/voyeurism i guess idk) (Or make it so Phil frantically sends Dan messages but he ignores them and continues on with his date and when he gets home he has a very smutty night with the dude and Phil is scarred for life and gets sent into a depressed hole that however Dan may try, he cannot help, for, he is the reason of its upbringing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Phil’s POV, actually, all of it is in Phil’s POV so it isn’t necessary to put his.

 

At 7 o’clock Dan comes in to bid me goodbye.

“Hey Phil, I oughta be going, where are you-” Dan sees me still in my pajamas.

“Are you staying here?” He says warily.

I try not to wrinkle my nose in distaste and glare at him as I speak.

“No, I’m leaving a bit later is all.”

“Oh,” Dan seems relieved. “Okay, have fun wherever you’re going.”

“Yeah, okay.” I look back down at my computer.

Dan continues to look at me.

“I’m not going to elaborate.” I say, still not having looked up from the screen.

“Phil, just tell me where you’re going so-”

“Somewhere Dan, I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry. It’s not like I can stay gone for so long.”

Dan looks saddened slightly as I said that but it’s the truth.

He, thankfully, doesn’t push for answers and leaves.

I wait until I hear the door to our flat close before getting up.

I get dressed, not in any hurry.

I’m about to walk out the bedroom door when I think, _hey, wouldn't it be fun to wear a bowtie, last time I did it 3 guys came up to me. Dan was really happy about_ that _wasn’t he?_

Fuming at how massive of a hypocrite Dan is, I go through my drawer and find a black bowtie to match my blue button up shirt with black, tiny, hearts all over it. I have black skinny jeans and dark blue shoes with red laces.

My wallet and phone are on my bed so I grab them and put them in my back pockets.

Keys in hand, I walk down the stairs and am about to go out the door when I remember. My jacket. It’s freezing out, I am _not_ leaving without it.

Groaning about the fact that I have to go back up, I walk up to Dan’s room.

I open the door to his closet and step in, just marvelling slightly at how organized it is when Dan is just about the laziest person ever.

The door shuts behind me as I walk towards the back which is only about 3 feet away.

I see my jacket, it’s silvery-grey that reminds me of astronauts and whatnot.

It’s hung beside Dan’s other coats and as I grab it I wonder why Dan asked for it.

He said he needed a jacket so I assumed his were in the wash and I just gave him this one.

But no, his other jackets are here.

Trying to figure out why he might need it I head to the door and see that the door is closed.

“Shit,” I curse under my breath.

You might ask, _why is that bad?_

Well, the closet only opens from the outside, if you get trapped on the inside, like so, you have to have someone to open it from the other side.

I don’t know why it’s like that, the doors it self are kind of see through, like that grille kind of thing on trucks but it’s not a grille, it’s made of wood and only has the bars placed horizontally but there is space between the wooden bars.

I don’t know the name for it but that’s what it looks like.

Groaning, I bang my fists against the door, knowing it won’t work.

I reach for my phone and immediately call Dan.

It goes straight to voicemail, like I thought it would.

“Dan,” I groan. “I’m locked in your closet… again. Please help, I really don’t want to be here.”

I press the hang up button and scroll through my contacts, trying to find someone else to help me.

_No, PJ and Chris are busy…._

_Louise isn’t in even England…_

_Nor are Ian and Anthony…_

The feeling of desperation deepens as I continue to search for someone to help.

There’s no one who could possibly help me but Dan and he’s not gonna interrupt his date just because I screwed up.

Groaning at how stupid I was to have let the door close behind me, I drop my head in my hands.

I send Dan about 20, maybe even more, messages, all of them begging for help.

I’m so tempted to ring Chris or Peej but I don’t want to ruin their day for them.

“Goddamnit Dan, this is all your fault,” I mutter into my hands.

That’s when my phone makes a pinging sound and I immediately perk up at the sound.

_Dan…_ I think, grabbing my phone and unlocking it.

But when I open my messages it isn’t Dan.

Even better, it’s PJ.

**From PJ Liguori at 7:24 pm to Phil Lester:** _Hey, we had to leave early because Chris’s dad fell asleep on the couch on accident. Do you still want to come over?_

I immediately ring him, not wanting to type it all.

PJ answers almost immediately.

“Hey Phil you-”

“Peej, I’m stuck in Dan’s closet.”

“Again?”

“Yes again!”

PJ laughs. “Then just call Dan to… Oh, he’s on his… Bloody hell Dan! Okay, stay put I’m coming to get you.”

“No, I’ll just leave Peej, because I don’t want to stay put.” I roll my eyes even if he can’t see it.

“Shut up Lester, I’m thinking.”

I lean back against the wall, my worry starting to vanish as I think of PJ coming to the rescue.

“Okay, how long has he been gone?” PJ asks, the sound of him moving and grabbing things like his keys and jacket can be heard as he speaks.

“Uh,” I check the time on my phone. “Around half an hour.”

“Where did you say they were going on a date to?”

“Uh, I dunno, out to eat and then they’re coming back.”

“Damn, Dan is a fast eater… What about this guy, what’s his name?” I hear a door open and close, probably the door to his apartment.

“I dunno, Jonathan I think.”

“What do we know about him.”

“He’s gay.”

“Other than that.” He says, a car door can be heard opening and closing.

“Um…” PJ turns the car on and it sounds like he’s reversing.

“Not much, Dan never really tells me much of his one-night stands.”

“Hmm…” PJ is now driving on the road and I can’t hear any cars around him.

“It’ll take me around 10 to 15 minutes to get there, not counting traffic, so they would’ve been out for at least 45 minutes.” PJ mutters mostly to himself. “Where are they going out to eat?”

“Not somewhere fancy,” I say, reciting what Dan had told me about his dates once. “Just somewhere where they can get food and not have to wait a long time.”

“Did Dan tell you that?”

“Yup, that’s how it is with all of them. At least, when they go out to eat, one time he went to the park and another time he went to the cinemas and-”

“Okay, I get it-it changes.” Pj mutters.

He’s silent for a few moment before he speaks again.

“Bloody hell, there’s more traffic than I expected!” My heart sinks slightly.

“Phil…” PJ sounds defeated. “They’ll have been gone for about an hour by the time I get back.”

“We don’t know how long it’ll take though!” I am almost pleading.

PJ sighs, the car had stopped moving.

Peej and I are silent for the next few minutes.

“What happened to Chris?” I ask.

“What do you mean?”

“Does he know you’re ou-”

“Shit, I forgot to tell him I was leaving! You see, the shit that I do for you Lester.”

“Love you.” I smile.

PJ grumbles something like, “Yeah, you better.”

“Can you send him a message about the whole situation? I can’t I’m driving.”

“Yeah, sure.” I say, going to messages and going to Chris.

I send him the message two or so minutes later, explaining all that was going on.

Chris answered a few seconds later.

**From Chris Kendall at 7:43 pm to Phil Lester:** _Oh god, I was so worried, thank you for telling me, I was this close to calling the police._

I read the message aloud to PJ who just laughs.

“Chris overreacts too much. Actually, tell him I said that.”

Grinning, I do as Peej had said.

Chris replies a few seconds later.

**From Chris Kendall at 7:46 pm to Phil Lester** : _How are you talking to him? I thought he was on his way to get you._

After reading it aloud I answer Chris’s question.

**From Phil Lester at 7:49 pm to Chris Kendall:** _I’m on the phone with him._

**From Chris Kendall at 7:50 pm to Phil Lester:** _Oh, well tell him to not screw anything up and hurry up because Dan could come at any moment._

**From Phil Lester at 7:52 pm to Chris Kendall:** _You don’t think I know that!-PJ There’s a lot of traffic apparently so it might take a bit.-Phil_

**From Chris Kendall at 7:53 pm to Phil Lester:** _*rolls eyes* fine, I was trying to be helpful. I mean, there really isn’t much I can do, you took my car._

**From Phil Lester at 7:55 pm to Chris Kendall:** _I’m sorry, it was an emergency!-PJ_

**From Chris Kendall at 7:56 pm to Phil Lester:** _It’s okay, when do you think you’ll be back?_

**From Phil Lester at 7:58 pm to Chris Kendall:** _I don’t know, maybe 45 minutes to an hour, depends on traffic.-PJ_

**From Chris Kendall at 8:00 pm to Phil Lester:** _Okay, well, I’m going to make dinner, is Phil eating with us?_

“Phil?” PJ asks after I read it aloud.

“Uh, I dunno, I don’t really have anything else to do but I really don’t want to bothe-”

“Nonsense Phil,” PJ says. “You never really bother us. Especially not Chris.”

“Peej,” I groan.

PJ laughs, “I’m not mad, I get it, he had a crush on you for a while, it’s kind of funny.”

“Am I supposed to be offended?” I ask.

“No,” PJ laughs again. “I just find it funny, anyways, we’d love to have you over.”

I make an uncertain sound.

“Well, I’m driving so we’re going anyways.”

I groan slightly, I hate asking for favors from people and I hate having to bother them.

**From Phil Lester at 8:04 pm to Chris Kendall:** _Fine, PJ didn’t give much of a choice anyways.-Phil_

**From Chris Kendall at 8:05 pm to Phil Lester:** _Great, well I’m going to make the lasagna, tell PJ I love him, bye guys, see you in an hour._

**From Phil Lester at 8:06 pm to Chris Kendall:** _Bye, love you!-PJ Bye Chris, see you in an hour! :P-Phil_

Chris reads it, I can tell because it says “ read 8:06 pm,” below the message, but doesn’t respond.

“Peej, how far away are you?”

“Um, I am literally two blocks away, just wait.”

I sigh, relieved.

That’s when the door to the apartment opens.

“Shit, Peej.” I whisper.

“They’re there aren’t they?” PJ sounds defeated.

“Yes,” I whisper, hearing the door close.

“I’m sorry, I’ll get you out but you might have to not look out of the closet, they’ll be… busy. Hang up Phil, I’ll be there soon.”

“Bye Peej,” I whisper.

“Bye,” He says and I hang up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see something messed up with the texts please tell me, I just copied and pasted a whole bunch because I was too lazy to type it all.  
> I'm going insane, there are too many little kids, not enough darkness and alone time and too much food! I love my family, I really do, but oh my god! How can these children just run around for hours on end doing the exact same thing over and over! I'm going insane guys, I'm sorry. You're lucky I already had this written before I came here.
> 
> Edit (Even if I haven't published it 'till now but I keep going back and forth checking mistakes so I count this as an edit):
> 
> I want to thank that everyone who's reading all of my updates, you always make my day and I hope I somehow put you in a better mood by writing these. Thank you so much and Happy Holidays!


	26. December 24th-11.66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13: Phil is stuck in Dan’s closet on accident, when Dan brings his date home. Phil is confronted with his feelings about his flat mate while he watches them. Everything falls apart when Dan discovers him.(smut/lil angst/voyeurism i guess idk) (Or make it so Phil frantically sends Dan messages but he ignores them and continues on with his date and when he gets home he has a very smutty night with the dude and Phil is scarred for life and gets sent into a depressed hole that however Dan may try, he cannot help, for, he is the reason of its upbringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a bit too early so I spent the rest of the day having nothing to do but go through all of Dan and Phil’s uploads :P

I scoot as far back as I can go but I still have perfect view of the bed.

I press my knees to my chest and rest my head on my knees.

I hide my head in my arms and listen to the sound of them making their way up here.

“Hurry up Peej,” I whisper.

The door opens and they can be heard making out intensely.

I cringe, pushing farther away from them.

One of them falls onto the bed and the other straddles him.

More intense making out.

A moan is then heard and I know who it is because although I’ve never heard him moan, I have heard his voice everyday for the past few years, I think I’d know.

They stop kissing but I think one of them was leaving trails of kisses on the other’s neck.

I think Dan was the one on the bottom with Jonathan or whatever straddling because Dan gasps.

Dan’s neck is really sensitive.

_ Come on Peej, hurry up. _

I begin to wonder how PJ would even get me out, I mean, if he knocks on the door then Dan would go and answer it but Jonathan would be left here and there really is no reason for him to leave.

I don’t want this random stranger to know I was in the closet, albeit, I was locked in but that’s not the point, it’s still  _ really  _ embarrassing.

“Dan! Dan! This is an emergency! Dan!” PJ’s voice comes from downstairs along with loud knocking on the door.

“Dan, I have a key, I can come in even if you don’t want me to!”

“Damn it, why did we give him a key?” Dan mutters, sitting up.

“I’ll be right back,” Dan mutters apologetically.

“Da-”

“Peej! I’m going!” Dan yells as he swiftly makes his way to the door.

“What do you-”

PJ says something but it sounds quiet and I can’t hear it.

_ “What? Why didn’t he just ask me?” _

PJ says something else that Dan has nothing to respond with.

PJ says something else and Dan groans.

“How am I supposed to-”

PJ interrupts him.

Jonathan gets up and walks slowly towards them.

A few minutes later I hear PJ yell, “everyone stay put, I’ll be right back!”

PJ runs up the stairs and into the room.

“What-”Jonathan starts.

“I have no idea.” Dan says in response.

PJ storms into the room and opens the closet door.

“Oh Phil, come on, I’m so sorry.”

PJ mutters as he helps me up and walks me to my room.

He shuts the door and I hear his footsteps run into Dan’s room quickly before going back down.

“Sorry to interrupt, just had to get my jacket.”

“You could’ve asked.” Dan says, annoyed.

“I did-check your messages.” Then the door closes.

“Ugh,” Dan groans slightly before holding his arm out to Jonathan.

“Shall we?” He asks, his whole demeanor changing.

Jonathan grins slightly and takes his arm.

They walk up the stairs and into Dan’s room.

Once I hear the door close I get up, make sure I have everything, and quietly make my way out the apartment, ignoring the sounds coming from Dan’s room.

As I silently close the door behind me I think,  _ my jacket. _

Groaning slightly, I walk down the stairs to see PJ leaning against his car.

Once he sees me he runs to me and attacks me with a hug.

I step back in surprise before wrapping my arms around his waist.

“Thank yo-”

“I’m sorry it took so long.”

“It’s fine, I didn’t reall-”

“I’m sorry, Phil, I can’t imagine what you must be going through.”

I sigh, pulling back and holding his face in my hands.

“I am  _ fine  _ Peej, thank you, if it weren’t for you I’d still be up there. I didn’t see much because I tried to hide myself as much as possible, all that I really went through were the sounds, even then-that wasn’t much to go off of. I’m fine, because of  _ you _ Peej, stop acting like I saw someone’s death and it was your fault. Now get in the car Liguori, it’s cold and I want food, Chris’s cooking always makes me feel better anyways.”

PJ looks uncertain but he nods.

I release him and walk to the other side of the car and sit in the passenger seat beside PJ, relishing in the warmth of it.

PJ and I are silent but it isn’t awkward, it’s a more of a comfortable silence.

I lean back and close my eyes.

PJ reaches back and grabs something before placing an odd, slick fabric onto my lap.

“I got it from the closet.” PJ says.

I open my eyes and see my jacket in my lap.

“Thank you Peej,” I say softly, slipping the jacket on.

“You’re welcome Phil.” PJ replies quietly.

My phone buzzes and I pull it out.

“Oh, it’s Chris.” I say, pressing on messages to see what he had said.

**From Chris Kendall at 8:17 pm to Phil Lester** : _ Hey, so if you’re still hiding in the closet (haha, see what I did there) than I think Dan and what’s-his-face know you’re there and you’re effed mate, sorry, if not then tell PJ to hurry because the food is getting cold. _

I respond a minute later with, “Wow, glad to know you don’t care if I get caught, but no, we’re on our way. PJ says to calm down and be patient.”

Chris doesn’t respond.

We arrive at Chris and PJ’s flat 15 minutes later where Chris ushers us to the dining room.

After serving us all and seeing that we are all eating he begins to relax.

“Gosh Chris, you’re like the housewife of the two of you.” I say.

Chris glares at me and Peej chuckles, placing his hand atop Chris’s.

We keep up conversation as we eat, just random things, mostly avoiding what had happened before we arrived.

When we finished dinner we went into the living room and were debating on what to watch.

I, obviously, voted for Buffy, Chris wanted to watch a horror movie and Pj wanted to watch a Marvel movie.

I had started saying, “Maybe we should all choose something else-” when the door opened and a very upset looking Dan came in.

He stormed in, shutting the door behind him, and stood in front of us all in the living room.

We were silent for a few seconds.

“Hey mate, we’re deciding-” Chris starts but Dan puts up a hand and Chris doesn’t object.

“What. In. The.  _ Bloody hell. _ Was. That. For?”

“Where’s Jonathan?” PJ asks flatly.

“My room, but that’s beside the point-”

“Gosh not much stamin-”

“Stop. I would  _ really  _ like to prove you wrong but I’m not describing what I did because that’d just be weird. So, as I was saying, what the hell was that for?”

“Hey, it wouldn’t have gone down like that of it weren’t for you really.” Chris points out.

“Technically, it’s my fault but whatever.” I mutter.

“Hush Phil,” Chris whispers.

Dan raises an eyebrow.

“Okay,” PJ sighs. “so Phil was-”

“No. I wanna hear it from him.” Dan looks at me and I stare back, not backing down.

“Fine,” I grit my teeth. “I was going to get my jacket because I was obviously leaving. I had decided that the only way to forget what was happening back home would be to get as intoxicated as possible and maybe go home with someone.”

“Phil! I told you to not get drunk like last time! Do you remember what we had to go through?” PJ exasperates.

I roll my eyes and look back at a slightly shocked Dan. I guess he never thought I’d ever do what he is doing, huh?

“So I had gone up to your room and went into your closet where my jacket was. And I forgot that your closet, unlike mine, tends to lock people in if they close it behind them. So that’s what I did. I locked myself in your closet and I tried to send you messages but you were on your date.” My fists are clenched on my lap and my fingers are turning white. “You, obviously, didn’t respond and I couldn’t call Chris or PJ because they were at Chris’s parent’s house, I was  _ not  _ about to interrupt that.”

I sigh, trying to calm myself down. “Peej ended up texting me saying they had come home early and asked if I wanted to come over. I told him the situation and he dropped everything and left to save me. But…” My voice becomes softer. “Not in time though.”

Dan’s face turns white once he figures out what I mean.

“You were… Locked in the closet… For how long, exactly?”

“Until PJ came.” I say, glancing up at him.

PJ grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly.

Dan exhales. All thought of arguing gone from his mind.

“So, anyways, what did you do to this Jonathan exactly?” Chris asks.

I give Chris that, “I am absolutely done with you,” look and he says, “What? I’m curious!”

PJ palm-smacks his forehead.

“I’m not going to answer that.” Dan tells Chris, but he seems uncomfortable.

Dan exhales once more before walking out.

Without thinking I get up and follow him.

“Phil!” PJ calls.

I ignore him and follow Dan who is stood at the end of the hall, facing me, arms crossed.

I don’t say anything, just stand there, watching him.

Dan sighs, looking at the ground, looking upset.

“Phil… I’m so-”

“No, I’m not going to accept it.”

Dan looks up at me, stepping forward.

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t mean it.”

“Phil, I  _ do  _ mean-”

“No, you don’t.”

“Damn it Phil! I’m trying to apologize-”

“Well, it won’t work.”

“What is it that you want from me?” Dan exasperates.

I tilt my chin upwards, crossing my arms.

“No…” Dan says, stepping back slightly, his face white. “Phil, I-I can’t-”

“You can’t,” I laugh with no humor, shaking my head. “Of course you can’t.”

I turn around, about to head back to Chris and PJ when Dan grabs my wrist.

I don’t turn back around.

“Let me go Dan,” I say in a low voice.

“Phil, please just… Look at me, at least.”

I look back at him, glaring.

“Phil, I’m sorry, okay? I know-”

“No, you don’t know, Dan.” I say accusingly. “You don’t understand what it’s like to live with the person you’ve loved for as long as you can remember and see them-”

Dan pulls me forward, colliding his lips with mine.

I gasp, my eyes fluttering shut once my brain is finally able to catch up with what’s happening.

My hands slowly reach up and I wrap my arms around his neck, Dan pulling me even closer, our lips moving in time with each other.

After a few moments we pull back for air.

“I understand, Phil, how it feels.” He said softly.

I say nothing as I stare at him with wide eyes.

Dan slowly lets me go, I following suit, and steps back, giving me one last look before turning around and walking out.

I stand still, absolutely shocked.

_ Daniel James Howell, the person whom I’ve lived with for the last couple of  _ years,  _ just kissed me. _

 

**The End (Of this prompt!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost upon us, the day when we open our presents, (if you have any, I remember a year where I almost didn’t get a present,) and absolutely love (or act like we love) the presents that people spent time and/or money on it (depends on the present).
> 
> But with this in mind, we also are coming to the last day of my Phanfic updating. I dunno when I’ll write more just for the hell of it, I have other fics that desperately need attending to, but I hopefully will.
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah (even of it passed, I think, don’t hate me!) or just Happy Winter Break!
> 
> Personally it’s Christmas for me but whatever, who am I to judge (not that I was judging to begin with).
> 
> Sorry for the long author’s note.


	27. December 25th-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #23: Phil and Dan are having a conversation about who would take the other’s last name if they ever got married, and the conversation ends with one of them proposing to the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate and thank a whole bunch of people. One, to everyone who reads this, two, to my friends (@Anna_Rose17, and all the others even if they don't have an AO3 account for me to tell you their username) and three, to the people whose prompts I wrote all my phanfictions of (phanfictionprompts at Tumblr, smhphantrash at Wattpad, xamazingphanx at Tumblr and everyone else that I may have forgotten to name) Thank you all!  
> Enjoy, even if it isn't as good as I thought it'd end out to be!

 

“I dunno Phil, Phil Howell sounds a lot better than Dan lester.”

“What? No!” Phil exclaimed, looking up at Dan incredulously.

Dan shrugged, shutting the lid to his computer and turning to face Phil.

Phil was sitting with his legs crossed like they did in primary school and had  his hands in his lap.

“Does Dan Lester really sound that good to you?” Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

They had started this conversation after putting the “Meet ‘Dil Howlter’-Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #1,” on YouTube-based off of the Dil Howlter part, or at least, that’s what Phil thought it to be.

“Yes!” Phil said.

Dan shook his head, “But it doesn’t have a nice ring to it,  _ Dan Lester,  _ no, I think you’d be better off with mine than the other way around.”

“But, Phil Howell-”

“Phil, my last name goes better with you than yours does with me.”

“No,” Phil whined.

“You act like I can do something about it, I’m sorry, that Dan Lester just doesn’t sound good. Why don’t you change your last name?”

“To what?” Phil asked.

Dan grinned but on the inside he was having a meltdown.

Dan stood up.

“Phil stand up for a sec,” he said, motioning for Phil to get up.

“Why?”

“Just do it, lazy.” Dan said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not lazy!” Phil said, standing up to prove his point.

Dan exhaled, feeling his hands starting to shake, as he reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out  a small, velvet box.

He got down on one knee, having to take yet another deep breath.

Phil gasped, his hands covering his mouth and his eyes widening in shock.

“Da-”

“Philip Michael Lester, will you marry me?”

Phil stood, shocked for a few moments, Dan starting to think he was going to say no, before he was finally able to move.

He tackled Dan in a hug, tears streaming down his cheeks and soft sobs were audible from him.

Dan cursed under his breath, almost having fallen over.

“Yes, yes-Dan Howell, I will marry you.” Phil said through sobs, squeezing Dan tighter.

Dan wasn’t able to keep the smile from his face.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, before pulling back.

Phil covered his mouth with his right hand as Dan put the ring on the other. 

As soon as it was on, Phil tackled Dan into another hug.

“I love you so much,” Phil whispered.

“I love you too,” Dan said softly, rubbing Phil’s back and closing his eyes as Phil slowly stopped crying.

Phil pulled back, a grin on his face, even though his eyes were red and puffy, Dan smiled back at him.

Phil rested his hand on Dan’s cheek and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss on Dan’s lips.

Phil pulled back.

“Ow, okay, Phil,” Dan said, flinching. “You’re heavy and I am pretty much sitting on my legs right now.”

“Oh, sorry!” Phil said, getting off of Dan.

“It’s fine,” Dan muttered, moving his legs out from under him and standing up.

He pulls Phil towards him, his hands on either side of Phil’s face, giving him a slight kiss, before pulling back.

“I’m hungry,” Dan said walking to the kitchen.

“We ate about an hour ago!” Phil exclaimed.

Dan shrugged.

Phil sat back down, rolling his eyes at his (“ _ soon-to-be” _ -but-for-now-is-his-fiance-but-who-cares-to-be-honest) husband.

Phil exhaled.

_ Husband. _

Phil looked down at the silver ring on his finger, feeling the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of it.

It had small stars etched around it, and as he continued to examine it he saw his name,  _ Philip Michael Lester _ in it.

_ Wait… If I’m keeping Lester than does that mean- _

Dan sat down beside Phil, wrapping his arm around him and saw what Phil was looking at.

Dan took a sip of the wine in his hand.

“Yes Phil, I am taking your last name.”

“What was the whole point of that argument for then?”

Dan looked at Phil above the glass as he took another sip before pulling it away from his mouth.

“Just to see if you’d actually want me to take Lester.”

“And if I didn’t?” Phil looked up at him.

“Then I’d have the next ring say Philip Michael Howell.”

Phil said nothing to this.

“Seriously though, your name sounds better with Howell in it.”

“Oh my god Dan!” Phil exasperates, smiling still.

Dan laughed, pressing a light kiss on Phil’s temple.

  
  


Dan Howell and Phil Lester got married on September 24th of 2015, an exact year after Dan had proposed.

All their friends were the first to know about their engagement in 2014 and obviously, wouldn’t tell the internet about it.

They couldn’t decide on a best man so both Chris and PJ were it, PJ behind Phil and Chris behind Dan at the altar.

Originally, Phil was going to walk down the aisle but he was far too embarrassed to do it alone (for the most part).

So by the end of their conversation at around mid-January, they decided both of them would to walk down the aisle.

Dan’s father, gladly took his son down the aisle, as did Phil’s.

It took them about a month until they could tell their families and when they did they figured out their families already knew.

One, they said, from how they acted around each other and two, because they started to bother Chris and PJ when they saw that they looked like they were hiding something.

They had a lovely conversation then. It was actually their fathers who had proposed they walk their sons down the aisle. Their mother’s agreed and finally, so did Dan and Phil.

Louise was sad because their wedding wasn’t pink and had glitter everywhere.

Dan asked her if she honestly thought their wedding would be pink and glittery and she nodded.

“You know-just because you were being ironic even if you really did prefer it to be pink and glittery.”

Dan rolled his eyes, smiling.

It was Phil who wanted to tell the internet and Dan was the one who was too afraid to.

Dan hated having to take off their rings when they filmed a video and he would sometimes forget he had it on, Phil would always notice and save them from having to re-film a whole video or cutting out every time Dan put up his left hand.

Just because he wanted to make all his subscribers laugh at the irony of it and because this was when they would expect it, Dan agreed to tell everyone on their anniversary in 2022.

The phandom was so very happy and kinda saw it coming (or so they say).

They posted a video of their wedding, filmed by none Chris and PJ who had both taken a camera with them.

There were those few people who didn’t agree with it but they got through it, together.

Their honeymoon was spent in Japan, mostly because they couldn’t think of anywhere else to go and Phil was pretty much begging Dan if they could go to Japan 24/7.

  
**The End (Of this prompt and of the Phan Christmas Marathon)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I loved this prompt but I honestly think that fluff isn’t my forte, I think angst is. And I couldn't come up with a good way to end it.  
> I’d love to know which one was your favorite, and if you feel like it, why.  
> I didn’t want to end this Marathon thingy with angst or smut because I thought of maybe ending this on happy note.
> 
> If you’re one of those people who just skip the a/n you wouldn’t be reading this so whatever but, like yesterday, I want to thank everyone who read this and if you have any prompts you are just dying for someone to write than you can just ask me and I’ll see if I can make it all you dreamed of and better.
> 
> I will finish December 16th's prompt, I just need time, do not worry.
> 
> I’m so happy, for Christmas I got TABINOF and I screamed (which I hardly do) and now I regret it because it was a really high pitch scream and I can’t do high pitch. I’m such a backwards girl-I know.  
> But yeah, I’m sorry if you don’t have it, I know how you feel, I didn’t actually think I’d get it, I was being a bit sarcastic when I asked my uncle for it because I couldn’t think of anything but I really did get it!
> 
> But yeah, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year (hey, what if I post something then? I dunno, I’ll think of it), Happy Holidays and enjoy the rest of your break!


	28. December 31st to January 1st-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really base this off a prompt, I just made it up. Oh, but I titled it Stop-Motion Film (when I made it, I just put the date for the Phan Christmas Marathon), if that's of any help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapter in the new year (for us Eastern Timers), enjoy!

_ Dan’s POV: _

It was like a stop-motion film.

I remember everything before the alcohol I had drunk messed up my brain.

It was a party, one I didn’t want to go to but Chris and PJ said they wanted to catch up with me and Phil since we hadn’t spoken in such a long time.

I had to do this one thing for them, I mean, I  _ am _ the reason we hadn’t spoken in forever. 

So I accepted their invitation, for a Saturday night at Chris and PJ’s party.

I remember taking the drink Chris offered me at the kitchen, hating how I couldn’t be around other people and be relaxed, thinking that the alcohol would help remedy that.

I had lost Phil a few minutes after we entered.

He said he wanted to catch up with his friend, I forgot who to be honest, I wasn’t feeling very good and I wanted to keep Phil at my side at all times but I knew Phil would want some freedom and social interaction with other human beings.

So I had chugged down the bottle in less than a few minutes and somehow was recognized by some guy, I forgot his name as the alcohol muddled my thoughts slightly.

He asked me to a drinking challenge, I was slightly shocked but then I thought about how I drank that beer  _ really  _ fast.

_ I could win this. _

I did, I was challenged by a lot of people though, thinking they could beat me.

I slightly remember Phil saying I should stop drinking so much but I had convinced him to drink some more, he needed to loosen up anyways and it wasn’t like we were driving anywhere.

Phil, you could tell, didn’t want to but he reluctantly agreed to my pleading.

And that’s how I got Phil as drunk as I was, peer pressure. God, I felt bad about it for a few moments until Phil said he could beat me, and then I was only thinking of winning.

In the end, Phil won, I blamed it on having drunk so much already.

Phil rolled his eyes.

That was when parts of my memory started cutting out.

**Black.**

Suddenly, Phil was dragging me to the living room where music was blaring from the speakers I could not see.

We danced to the music, Phil and I weren’t graced with the ability to dance though so it was kind of weird but we were too drunk to care. As were the people around us.

**Black.**

I was sitting in a circle, a green bottle in the center of us all, Phil beside me. There was no sound to be heard but people’s lips were moving and I could feel the music still pounding in the living room.

**Black.**

I was kissing a small, shy looking girl who, at the moment, was acting anything but shy. As I pulled back, everything was kind of slow and it was like a movie and you were watching it but slowly, able to see the changes in all the frames.

**Black.**

Phil was leaned over Chris, they were kissing, all of us still in the circle, and my hands are up and I must have been saying something because they pulled back and looked at me, not mad-laughing as though I said something funny.

**Black-** **_longer than the last cuts in my memory._ **

Phil and I were stumbling into a taxi, telling the driver to take us to our flat, Phil telling him where it was, and payed him before stumbling back out of the cab.

**Black,** **_although I can hear laughter and I think it’s Phil’s and mine._ **

Then I can see Phil pressed as far as possible into a wall, looking afraid with just a slight hint of something else in his eyes.

I feel myself walking towards him, our mouths are only inches apart.

**_Then it cuts to black._ **

_ What? What was that?  _ I think, feeling a bit claustrophobic as the darkness stretches on.

Then it’s dark but not completely so.

Like, it’s dark form it being night and the first thing I immediately recognize is Phil’s bright duvet. 

That is a few milliseconds before my brain takes in the whole scene before me.

Phil.

Under me.

His hands gripping the sheets tightly.

His face contorted in pa-no.

No.

No-not pain.

_ Pleasure. _

**Black.**

It doesn’t end, until I open my eyes the next morning.

I was in Phil’s room.

Spots dance at the edge of my vision and the aftereffects of the alcohol start to take place.

I get up, the sudden movement making me feel worse, and run to the bathroom.

I hardly make it, heaving all the contents of my stomach.

I had gotten some onto my boxers and it takes me a moment to notice I was in them.

_ Why- _

My stomach churns and I throw up again in the, leaning over the toilet’s edge.

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

_ That can’t be true, I would never do that. _

I get up shakily, running to my room, grabbing a towel, and running back, almost tripping over all the clothes strewn on the floor in the hall.

I strip off the only clothes I have left and step into the shower, letting the warm water run down my body.

I glance down, thinking I saw an odd mark on my neck.

I gasp, stepping back.

It was a hickey.

No, no, no, no, no.

I quickly scrub myself clean, my skin a bit red and my scalp hurts slightly.

I get out of the shower, drying myself and trying to ignore all the purple, bruise-like marks on my neck and chest.

I run to my room, sparing a glance at Phil’s. Phil was still sprawled on his bed, just as I last saw him.

I quickly get dressed into sweatpants and a random shirt.

I brush my teeth, getting the taste of vomit and beer out of my mouth and stand by Phil’s door which I had closed, shaking with nervousness.

_ No, I don’t have to confront him about this. I can act like I don’t remember anything if he asked. _

_ Yeah, that’s what I’ll do. _

I’m about to turn and head to my room when the door swings open and a sick-looking Phil with his hand covering his mouth runs past me.

And into the bathroom.

I flinch as I hear him having to go through what I went through a few moments later.

Deciding that I want to help him out, I walk towards him, kneeling beside him as he grips the sides of the toilet.

I push his hair out his eyes and rub his back soothingly as he continues to throw up.

A few, long, moments later Phil leans back, looking miserable.

He closes his eyes and just stays like that for a few moments, probably trying to remember the night before.

I get up, walking towards the kitchen and grabbing a cup and two pills.

I take one of them and drink some water as I walk back to Phil.

I hand him the cup and the pill which he takes gratefully and swallows the pill.

My thoughts are suddenly shoved back to last night-or what I can remember of it, which isn’t much-and I flinch when I see the marks on Phil’s skin.

_ I left those,  _ I think.

Phil looks up, confused at why I looked so shell-shocked, and followed my line of sight.

He gasps, dropping his cup, water spilling on his legs and the floor.

I get up, not wanting to be there when his blue eyes look up at me, probably showing what he was feeling and I wasn’t ready for it.

The disgust, rejection, whatever was bound to come-I wasn’t ready.

I ran to my room, closing it behind me with a loud slam.

I flinch, the sound of it reverberating through my head, and I wonder how much it hurts Phil-who  _ just  _ woke up-and immediately regret it.

I lock the door, pressing my back against it and sliding to the ground, dropping my head in my hands.

I’m holding back tears as I do so, trying to calm down.

I take a few, deep breaths.

I get up and go to my computer, flinching at the brightness I last left it on, and turn on some soft, classical piano music.

I curl up on my bed, not going through the effort of moving the duvet out from under me and covering myself with it.

Every time I’d feel the prick of tears behind my eyes as my thoughts wandered to Phil, I’d take deep breaths and focus on Beethoven’s famous piece, Für Elise, or whatever song was playing but at the time, it was Für Elise.

I ended up falling asleep to the soft sounds of Vivaldi, or was it Chopin? I don’t remember, but I ended up falling asleep, is what I’m trying to say.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Time Skip*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*** _

I woke up after what felt like an hour later but I couldn’t be sure. I think I woke up at around 12 or so and checking the time, it was 1:24 pm.

But I didn’t wake up because I wanted to or my internal clock or whatever.

It was because my phone, which I always have under my pillow but wasn’t there right now, buzzed.

Before I went to go brush my teeth I saw my jacket on the ground by the door to the flat and quickly chucked it back into my room before continuing on my trip to the bathroom again.

I sit up in my bed, feeling groggy from sleep, and look around my room for where my phone was.

I saw my jacket on the floor and as I stood up to get it, I noticed I wasn’t feeling horrible anymore-by which I mean, I wasn’t hungover anymore.

I pick it up and like I assumed, my phone was weighing it down.

I pulled it out, throwing my jacket into my piano bench, and sitting back down onto my bed.

It was a message from Phil.

My heart skipped a beat, both from fear and joy.

I tapped on it and read it slowly.

_ I know, you’re asleep, maybe, but I just want to tell you that if you want to talk about it, I’m in the living room. _

I exhaled, glad he wasn’t mad or repulsed or whatever.

I fell back against the pillows, sliding my phone under them as I do so.

_ I can’t do this, I can’t talk to him. _

I flinch, more memories from last night coming back to me, Phil arching his back, moans spilling from his mouth.

I groan slightly.

_ Why is life so hard?  _

I sit up, hating how my brain was pretty much trolling me by shoving more and more moments from last night into my brain all of a sudden.

Phil’s nails digging into my back.

The complete and absolute pleasure I felt when I had reached the point.

The feeling of Phil’s lips against my neck.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

I hadn’t had the energy to straighten it so it was in it’s horrible true form. Curly.

I try to straighten my hair but I’m pretty much shaking with nerves so it ends up being mostly straight but with a few curls or waves here and there.

Not my best.

I pace around my room, tugging tirelessly on the ends of my hair, muttering under my breath without thinking of it.

There was so many ways this could end.

But then again, he can’t be completely repulsed if he still has the ability to want to speak to me.

I stop dead in my tracks.

_ Did he  _ enjoy  _ it. _

_ Did I? _

I walk towards my door, unlocking it and walking out, the answer to my question burning in my mind.

_ Yes. _


	29. December 31st to January 1st-13.50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really base this off a prompt, I just made it up. Oh, but I titled it Stop-Motion Film (when I made it, I just put the date for the Phan Christmas Marathon), if that's of any help.

Dan’s POV:

I almost back out when I see him.

He doesn’t notice I’m there, his eyes are glued to the TV screen.

He’s sitting with his knees against his chest, his arms around his knees.

He’s wearing that baggy, green sweater he always wears when he’s feeling low or just wants comfort.

I glance at the TV and see that he’s watching Black Butler, something we’ve seen so many times before.

“No, don’t do that Ciel, that’s stupid.” He muttered under his breath, slightly annoyed.

I don’t know what to do, should I try to get his attention or..?

I’m about to turn around and walk back to my room when he turns, looking for something it seems, and sees me standing there.

He looks up at me and I feel my face go red as I get tormented with more and more memories.

There’s no emotion to his look, he just looks at me.

After a few moments I slowly walk to around the couch and sit on the other side of where Phil was sitting.

I press my back against the armrest and curl into a ball, hiding my face in my arms and above my knees.

I hear Phil turn off the TV and the sound of him making his way towards me.

I tense slightly and I flinch when I feel Phil’s hand on my shoulder.

Phil freezes, most likely worried he pushed me too far.

Mustering all the courage I can, I lift my head and look at him, not his eyes just him.

I stare at his green sweater, just staring at it.

Phil’s hand suddenly presses against my chin and tilts my head up.

I try, I really do but my eyes just can’t seem to stay on Phil.

I keep averting my gaze, even when I’m trying to look at him.

“Dan,” Phil says softly.

I glance at him slightly but flinch, looking away again.

Phil sighs.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

I nod slightly.

Phil leans back, sitting criss cross in front of me, waiting patiently.

I slowly am able to drag my gaze to Phil’s face, not his eyes, just his face. My eyes flitting over his mouth, his nose, his cheeks, his hair, everything but his eyes.

“Dan, calm down, please, you’re making me nervous.”

I sigh, squeezing myself into a tighter ball before looking up at him, into his blue eyes.

Phil looks sad, slightly, and his face goes a bit red as I look up at him, but in total he just looks confused.

He doesn’t seem to know what I want to do and doesn’t know what  _ to  _ do.

“Can I have a hug?” I ask him softly.

Phil nods, after a slight hesitation, leans forward and wraps his arms around me.

I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, sighing.

“Dan, what are you feeling?”

“Confused.”

Phil nods, looking off to the left.

I pull away, a thought occurring to me, and look up at him, trying to see if I can actually do this.

Phil looks at me confusedly.

“Dan, what-”

I cut him off by lightly pressing my lips to his.

Phil inhaled sharply, freezing.

I do nothing, just stay in that position, seeing what Phil will do.

After a second or two, I feel Phil’s arms wrap around my neck, pulling me closer.

I somehow end up leaning over Phil, who was laying down, with his knees bent and on either side of me.

Our kiss becomes more intimate, more passionate, more emotional.

I have to pull back to breathe and so does Phil.

I look down at him, his eyes bright and wide, his lips red and slightly swollen, his hair a mess. There’s a massive grin on his face as he looks up at me and I can’t help but return it, brushing his hair out his eyes.

I lean forward again, this kiss a bit more… heated, eager. I licked his bottom lip and was granted entrance.

I slid my hands down his sides and stop at his thigh, just about wrap his legs around my waist when Phil flinches.

I pull back worried.

“Phil, what-”

“Nothing, just…” Phil’s face goes red slightly and it looks like he wants to disappear into the couch.

“Phil, just tell me what-” I start to say, placing my other hand on his thigh as to help me sit up and he flinches again.

I stare at him for a moment and then it clicks.

I glance at my hands and immediately pull away.

“Did I leave bruises?”

Phil sits up, and I hadn’t noticed how much the movement hurt him earlier.

“Phil?”

Phil nods slightly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine Dan,” Phil assures me.

I say nothing to this and Phil sighs, pulling me towards him again and pressing a light kiss on my lips before pulling back as soon as it started.

I sigh, pressing my forehead against Phil’s and just staring into his eyes, he stares back.

I pull back, standing up and stretching.

“Well, it’s almost two o’clock, maybe, and I haven’t eaten, have you?” I ask Phil who gets up and follows me to the kitchen.

“No, I was waiting for you to get up,” he says sheepishly.

I smile back at him.

“Cereal then?” I ask.

Phil nods and I take out the bowls, handing them to Phil who pours the cereal in the bowls along with the milk.

I wrap my arms around his waist, standing behind him, and rest my head on his shoulder.

Phil leans back, looking up at me.

I smile, pressing a light kiss to his temple, before reaching over him and grabbing my bowl and a spoon.

I walk back to the couch and sit with my legs kind of under me.

Phil sits beside me and wraps his arm around my waist.

I lean into the touch and we continue to watch Black Butler, Phil muttering at how stupid Ciel was acting the whole time.

 

**_The End(Of this Phanfiction)_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! I was about to not put one up for today but I really wanted to and I didn’t notice that I finished this one so be glad I remembered to check for it.
> 
> Okay, thank you and this will be the final one(or more)-shot on this. Tell me what you thought of anything in the comments below!
> 
> Thank you so much, bye! Happy 2016!!!


End file.
